Temptations
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: Temptation, something the men in Easy never thought they'd run into during the war. but the four girls from a small Iowa town thought otherwise. How will the boys resist? Winters/oc, Speirs/oc, Lieb/oc/Roe, Webster/oc later Luz/oc. please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brothers. **

**AN: ok so this is a story my coworkers have asked me to write lol. They helped as well. So thanks you Sami, Diana, and Maci for begging me to put you in a story lol. And we weren't sure how to start this baby off, so if it reads a little choppy, I sorry :) four very tired night shift girls should never try to write at 2 in the morning. Hope you like it! Please review! We want to hear from everyone! Even if you don't like it!**

A small brunette soldier walked out into the chilly morning air. She sighed heavily knowing Sobel would never give them the day off, seeing the fresh, muddy water puddles all over the gravel roads. He would most likely make them work even harder. But what did she expect. She had joined the army after all. Now she was regretting her choice. She also knew that if she hadn't joined, her three best friends would have gone anyway.

"Specialist Steve?" A stern voice said from behind her. Slowly she turned to see the handsome face of Latinate Winters. "Its four in the morning. You should still be sleeping."

"Sorry sir." Sami said shyly. "Couldn't sleep with Estee and Diana talking in their sleep sir."

Winters smirked. He had heard about the two girls talking in their sleep. According to the rumors floating around the two could keep up a noncoherent conversation in their sleep for hours.

"How can Specialist Camdon sleep through it?" Winters asked.

"She lived with Estee sir." Sami replied.

"Well don't let Sobel catch you out here." Winters warned. "He'll send you to work."

"Thanks for the warning sir." Sami said with a smirk. Winters nodded then quickly headed off. He still couldn't figure out how the four women had made it into the army. Let alone Easy Company. They were good soldiers none the less. Kept up with the men well. Some times even showing them up. He looked over his shoulder at Sami and took the young girl in. She was a very pretty girl. He noticed her dark brown hair with a natural curl to it, her dark brown eyes, her rosey red lips, her large chest. He had trouble moving his eyes from them. But eventually he did and took in her slender womanly form. He couldn't help himself. He was a man after all. Just as he was about to turn around Private Maci Camdon walked out of her barracks She yawned and walked up next to Sami. Maci had about the same womanly form as Sami. Slender and big chested. He took the younger girl in as well. She had medium brown hair, dark brown eyes, at least two shades darker than Sami's, a cute button nose, full inviting lips, and rosey red cheeks. Both girls were easy on the eyes. Hell the other two girls were pretty good looking as well. Winters shook his head from the images he his mind just cooked up, and quickly headed for his barracks.

"Were you talking to Winters?" Maci asked. Sami simply nodded her head. "Well Diana and Estee just woke up. We should start our morning run soon or we'll never get it in."

Sami sighed heavily. Sobel ordered the girls to do a morning run for the next two weeks because she and Estee had been caught pulling a prank on Bull. The other two had been the look outs. So as punishment they got a five mile morning run.

A few minutes later Estee and Diana amerced from the barracks dressed in their shorts and white t-shirts. Estee groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Alright Sami, the next time you get a hair brained idea to pull a prank. Count me out." Estee said then rolled her shoulders. "Alright ladies. Lets do this shit."

"Who died and made you boss?" Maci growled at her. She obviously hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Diana smirked at the youngest girl.

"She got promoted last night." Diana said nudging Estee. Estee blushed and looked away. Yesterday they had been the same rank. Specialist. Now Estee was known as Corporal Estee Olive.

"Great. Don't let that get to your head, Corporal." Sami said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I didn't want the promotion." Estee protested. "But for some reason Colonel Sink believes that if I was promoted, then Sami and I would behave. Ha! He doesn't know me very well."

Sami giggled and shook her head. "He can only hope."

The girls got to the mesh hall just as the other members of Easy Company started to eat.

"Hurry it up ladies." Sobel said walking past them. "You only have fifteen minutes to eat."

When he past them Maci made a move that looked like she was about to punch him in the back of the head, but Estee quickly called her on it. Maci grudgingly turned back around and glared at her friend.

"Just once. Just let me hit him once!" Maci growled. Diana giggled and placed the girl in head of her in the food line.

"Now even though that would be a sight to see, we'd rather not have to get kicked out." Diana said then sighed heavily. "Not after all the trouble he had getting here."

The girls quickly got their food and split up. Diana sat down next to Lipton and his normal group of friends. Sami sat with Guarnere. Maci sat with Bull and Estee sat with Liebgott. Winters never understood why the girls never ate together. Or even with the same men. Every meal they sat at a different table. He looked at Nixon, who just shrugged.

"So when did you get bumped up to Corporal?" Joe asked Estee. She rolled her eyes and took a bite of food. She knew the men would start giving her crap. They did every time she got promoted. She seemed to be the easy target out of the four girls. She was small. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, rosey red cheeks that were lightly covered in freckles, plump full lips and one dark beauty mark by her left eye. When Liebgott first met her, he never thought she'd make it in Easy Company. But she proved every one wrong. She was usually having to help push the men along. Her and the rest of the girls.

"Are you even going to talk to me?" Liebgott asked. Estee shook her head and took another bite of her food. "Then why sit here?"

"Only other seat open except next to Buck." Estee replied. "Sat with him yesterday."

Liebgott rolled his eyes. "Are you still mad at me for ratting you out to Winters?"

Estee glared at him. Two weeks after the girls joined Easy in Tomoa, Liebgott caught Estee putting toothpaste in Sami's boots. When Sobel hounded the group about who did it, and no one confessed, Sobel ordered them all to run the three mile over and over again till some one spilled. After only two three miles, Liebgott told.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that." Liebgott said but Estee ignored him. He sighed knowing he wasn't going to win. "Ok fine. To prove it, tomorrow morning I'll run the five mile, in full gear, with you girls."

Estee thought a moment then shrugged. She wanted more payment than that. Shifty snickered from his spot across from Estee. She had Liebgott wrapped around her finger and she was starting to realize it.

"Next time you girls have latrine duty, I'll do it for you." Liebgott said. This caused Estee to perk up an eyebrow.

"Deal." Estee said with a smirk. She ate her last bite of food and left the table.

Liebgott bowed his head. "Did I really just agree to that?"

"Yes Joe, I believe you did." Shifty said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ok so new idea! We are all going to take turns writing a chapter! This chapter is written by Diana! Hope you like it!**

The next morning Liebgott was woken up way earlier than he wanted to be.

"Wakey Wakey." A soft voice called to him as he slowly woke. He blinked a couple of times when he saw who was standing over him.

"What the hell are you doing in my barracks, Corporal?" Liebgott demanded in a low voice.

"Early morning run in five." Estee replied with a giggle. "Remember. Full gear."

Liebgott groaned. Why had he made such a stupid deal. He got to his feet and began to get dressed. Estee had already slipped out just in case Sobel decided to slip in. When Liebgott was fully dressed he went to find Estee and the rest of the girls. But all he found was Estee.

"Where are the others?" Liebgott asked looking around. He hadn't had an Estee/Sami prank pulled on him yet and he was expecting something to go down. Estee giggled and started to run down the road backwards.

"They had to start with out us." Estee said with a smile. "Come on Liebgott. Unless you can't keep up with little ol' me."

Estee turned around and started running in the direction the other girls had gone. Liebgott smirked and quickly caught up to her. After the forth mile Liebgott was having trouble keeping up at the same pace as Estee.

"Hey Liebgott, you liking the view from back there or what?" Diana called as she and the other two girls passed, they were already on their way back to base. "Better catch up. She's going slow as it is."

Sami and Maci giggled.

"Yeah Liebgott, stop slowing up Corporal Olive." Maci said smacking his butt as she passed him. "She should have caught up with us by now."

Estee giggled. "Ok girls leave him alone. He is in full army gear."

Sami giggled. "Yeah ok Estee, we'll leave your little boyfriend alone."

The girls went on down the road as Estee and Liebgott kept going. When they finally reached the base, Estee pulled Liebgott behind a building.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. Estee covered his mouth.

"Sobel." Estee said simply. She grabbed his hand and pulled him around the building. "Ok go."

He raced to the next one and Estee took off up the hill next to the road. A couple seconds later she came jogging back down the road.

"Corporal Olive, why weren't you with the rest of the girls?" Sobel demanded.

"Went a little farther sir." Estee replied standing at attention. "Wanted to push myself a little farther. I want to be the best I can be sir."

Sobel considered this then nodded. "As you were."

Estee nodded in response and headed into her barracks where she found her friends waiting on her.

"Suck up." Maci teased as Estee walked in. "Your working for another promotion aren't you."

"If I wanted to kiss ass, I wouldn't kiss Sobel's." Estee replied. She quickly changed since the others were already in their uniforms. She noticed her friends watching her closely but she ignored them. She knew what was on their minds. And sure enough they had to ask.

"So, you and Liebgott?" Sami asked with a smirk. Estee rolled her eyes.

"So what was Liebgott doing?" Maci asked with a knowing look in her eye.

"Paying me back for turning me in to Winters." Estee replied. "He is also saving us latrine duty. Said he'd do it for all of us."

Sami awed. "I want to have one of the guys wrapped around my finger like you have Liebgott."

Estee giggled. "Are you kidding, we all have these men wrapped around our fingers. Even Sobel."

The girls all giggled together but quickly stopped when Winters walked in. "Exception in five. Look a live ladies."

"Yes sir." The girls replied. They quickly checked each other over to make sure they were good. They knew Sobel wouldn't find anything wrong. Estee was a little OCD. They just made it to the rest of Easy company when Sobel came around the corner.

"Where have you been?" Liebgott asked over to the girls.

"You people are at the position of attention!" Sobel demanded. Every one jumped into attention. Sobel started to look around at the soldiers in front of him. He stopped in front of Perconte.

"Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper?" Sobel demanded to the smaller man. Maci glared at Sobel. Preconte was one of her favorite men out of Easy, and she was very protective of her favorites. Sami shook her head slightly, warning the girl not to make a move.

"No, sir!" Perconte replied.

"Then explain the creases at the bottom." Sobel demanded. Estee quickly looked down at Perconte's pant legs. She saw no crease. An imperfection like that would have caught her eye.

"No excuse, sir."

"Volunteering for the parachute infantry is one thing, Perconte, but you've got a long way to proving you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked." Sobel said then moved on to the next man. Perconte looked over at Estee. She shook her head slightly. That's what Perconte had thought. There was no crease. Sobel stopped in front of Estee. He looked her up and down with a sharp eye. Finding nothing wrong he did the same with Sami, Maci and Diana. The only thing wrong with them was Diana's hair was to long for his liking.

"When did you sew on these chevrons, Sergeant Lipton?" Sobel asked stopping in front of Lipton.

"Yesterday, sir." Lipton replied. Sobel picked of a single thread and practically shoved it into Lipton's face.

"Long enough to notice this." Sobel seemed almost proud to say the next line. "Revoked."

Estee quickly glanced around the men hoping that the others were in tip top shape. She then noticed some mud on the side of Liebgott's shoe. Estee held her breath as Sobel set his sights on Leubgott.

"Name!"

"Liebgott, Joseph D., sir."

Sobel looked him over then took out Liebgott's bayonet. "Rusty bayonet, Liebgott. You wanna kill Germans?"

"Yes, sir." Liebgott replied. This for some reason annoyed Sobel. He held up the knife bayonet and walked to the front of the men. "Not with this. I wouldn't take this rusty piece of shit to war, and I will not take you to war in your condition."

He threw the knife down causing it to stick straight up in the ground. "Now thanks to these men and their infractions, every man in the company who had a weekend pass has lost it. Change into your P.T. gear, we're running Currahee."

Winters gave the order for them to move out. Every one hurried away except for Estee. She hung back and waited for Liebgott. He didn't seem to happy to see her waiting.

"Here to glote?" he asked bitterly. Estee shook her head and pointed down at his boots.

"Just thought I'd tell you that it could have been worse." Estee replied then walked off. He looked down and sighed. She was right. He was lucky Sobel hadn't seen the mud. He watched Estee get stopped by Sobel before she could slip into her barracks. He watched as Estee bowed her head. She looked defeated as she walked into the barracks. When it came time to run Liebgott seemed to be the only one not surprised to see the girls not with them.

"Ah, Easy Company. Hey, while you're running, don't worry, we'll take your dames to the movies for ya!" some one from another company called back to them.

"Good, they need some female company." Liebgott retorted back.

"You mind giving that blonde one my number?" one of the other men asked. "Wouldnt mind showing her how a real soldier does things."

Liebgott's anger bubbled inside him. He rushed forward and knocked the man's hat off his head. He wasn't surprised that the other men of Easy Company did the same.

"Are you sure that's what he ordered?" Diana asked with sad green eyes. Estee nodded sadly. The girls were ordered to take Diana into town and get her long black hair cut shoulder length.

"I wouldn't be ordering this if Sobel hadn't." Estee said sadly. "He also warned the rest of us to keep our hair shorter."

Diana sighed. "I think he's trying to get rid of us. I mean six months here and he never complained before."

Sami nodded. "I agree. I think he's trying to turn the men against us. Why else send us to town when we could just cut it here."

Estee smirked. "Yeah, yeah why not."

She went to her footlocker and brought out a pair of scissors. She walked up to Diana and with a couple swift motions cut off at least a foot of hair. Diana didn't even have time to protest.

"Now, lets go catch up with our men." Estee said with a smirk. The girls smirked back knowing how pissed Sobel would be and quickly caught up with the men. Sobel didn't notice them till they made it to the top and headed back down. He almost missed them but Winters had called them out.

"Nice hair cut Specialist Smith... Keep it going Camdon... Steeve, way to catch up. Corporal Olive, nice of you to catch up."

"Thank you sir." the girls replied as they past. Sobel's face was red in rage. The girls quickened their pace knowing that if they stayed in Sobel's sight, he'd call them back to him.

"Where have your four been?" Perconte asked when they reached him and Liebgott.

"Sobel ordered us to go into town and get Diana's hair cut." Sami replied.

"He was giving you pass into town!" Bull said in outrage.

"We didn't take it." Estee replied. The men looked at her as if she was crazy. "Our men were having to run so why shouldn't we?"

Liebgott smiled over at her. He had a new founded respect for the girls. They risked heavy punishment from Sobel, just so they would be with the rest of Easy Company.

"Olive, Camdon, Smith and Steeve! Front and center!" Sobel demanded when he finally caught up with the girls. They held their heads high as Sobel laid into them for disobeying a direct order. "I want you four to run that again and again and again till I say your done! Move!"

The girls headed off at once. Winters walked up to Liebgott. "What did they do?"

Liebgott smiled proudly. "Disobeyed a direct order sir. Sobel gave them a pass into town to get Smith's hair cut. Instead they did it themselves so they could run with us."

Winters smirked. "Couldn't have more loyal soldiers as those four."

"No sir, we couldn't." Liebgott replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ok so its me, Miss Sami's turn to write, but I must worn you that I have never written in my life! Well except for essays in school. So let us know what you think! Review! Review! Review!**

**Oh and I'm writing in first person. I think it will be easier. So... Here... We... GO!**

**Sami's POV**

I watched Estee playfully nudge Liebgott from her seat next to him. She had always been a flirt. But the attention she was getting was annoying me and the other two girls. We were here to fight a war, not get laid. And she was going to ruin our chances of fighting with the best, if she didn't stop. Sobel watched us too closely as it was.

"What's on your mind?" Guarnere asked sitting down next to me. He glanced over to where I had been looking and smirked. "Awe Joe Liebgott. He is quite the ladies man."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he thought I was interested in Liebgott. "Not my type."

Guarnere snickered. "Oh yeah then who is?"

I glared at him a moment then smirked. I couldn't help it. All of us girls had our favorite men. And Guarnere was one of mine. Since we weren't really allowed to spend a lot of time with the men we had our favorites to talk to when we could. That I'll explain later.

Guarnere, Nixon, Bull and Webster were my favorite Easy men. Estee's where Liebgott, Lipton, and Luz. Diana's were Shifty, Malarkey, and Winters. And Maci's were Popeye, Perconte and Hoobler.

"No Easy Company men, that's for sure." I said with a smirk. I looked down at my plate of spaghetti and groaned. I'd rather have Estee's cooking. She could actually cook spaghetti. It was about the only thing she could cook.

"Awe, Sami, your breaking my heart here." Guarnere teased. I was about to have a snappy comeback when Sobel came storming in.

"Well, there goes our super." I grumbled. And I was right. On our run men were losing the contents of their stomachs left and right. I couldn't concentrate on the men or I would myself lose what little I had eaten. So I thought about why we weren't allowed to become close with the men of Easy Company. It was Sobel's doing. He believed our being in his company was a complication. That we were going to distract the men during the war. So we were to keep our distance. Stay in our own barracks, never spend down time with them. The usual. We were only allowed to go on runs, and eat with the men.

"Hey Specialist Samantha Lee Steeve." Maci said waving her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Sami."

"Sorry, what." I said and she smirked back at me.

"Lost in that little world of yours again?" Maci asked and I smiled. Lately I did have a way of blocking everything out. "Guarnere has been trying to get your attention for the last half mile."

I rolled my eyes. He had been doing that a lot lately. "He's going to get us into trouble."

Maci rolled her eyes. "Sami, I know you. When have you ever followed the rules? You and Estee are the worlds best partners in crime."

"This is a war Maci." I replied. "Soldiers have gotten killed for worse. And I'd rather stay alive and fight."

Maci shrugged. "You can't stay good for long."

I smirked knowing she was right. It wasn't in my nature to behave. And as the scene in front of my it wasn't Estee's either. She and Liebgott where playfully bumping into each other.

"Olive! Liebgott!" Winters said in a warning tone. I couldn't help but laugh. Only a couple seconds before that Winters had been checking Diana out. Hell most of the guys behind her were. She was the beauty of all four of us. Black hair with bright green eyes. She was tall and long legged. Unlike the rest of us who were just short. No taller than 5'4. Diana was also part Indian and her exotic look was just plane beautiful.

She was also the oldest. She had just turned 24. Then Estee was the next oldest, even though she looked no older than 16 she was four months older than me. Which made us 20. Maci was the baby at the she of 19.

I smiled when I realized how many of the men around us stole quick glances of us. This behaving was going to be hard for all of us.

**Ok so I know this chapter isn't going to be as long as the others. But it is my first writing experience! And I'm excited to know what you all think! After each of us has written a chapter I think we'll have a contest! Hehe see who you like more! My money is already on Estee. She's been doing this writing thing for years. But we still think it would be fun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok Maci's turn to write! I'm so excited! Thank you Estee for coming up with this idea, you know how I love to write!**

The girls hated ships, but Estee hated them more. She always got sea sick. Weak stomach when it came to it. So she refused to eat anything when she over heard Winters and Sobel talking about a boat. That had been a couple days ago.

"Estee you have to eat." Liebgott said pushing a sandwich in her face. Estee gave him a disgusted look and turned away from him. Maci sighed heavily and turned to her friends. They had hoped sneaking Liebgott into their room would cheer Estee up. But instead it just made her worse.

"Maybe you girls should tell Winters?" Liebgott suggested. "If he can't get her to eat no one can."

Diana shook her head. "We did. The only thing he did was send the Doc. Estee wouldn't even look up at him."

Liebgott sighed. He was glad that the girls considered him to help, but really Estee hadn't spent to much time talking to any other men in Easy. So he was the only choice they had.

"Am I going to have to shove this sandwich down your throat?" Liebgott asked holding it out to her again.

"I'm not eating it." Estee said through a covered mouth. "It will be twice as bad coming back up."

Liebgott rolled his eyes. "What are you scared of? The men making fun of you for getting sick?"

Estee turned away from him. That's exactly what was wrong. She had always been the picked on girl. No one dared tease Sami when she got promoted to Sargent, but they did Estee. No one picked on Maci when she complained about breaking back a nail. But they teased Estee if her nails were just dirty. And no one picked on Diana when she cut her hair just bellow the ears, but they did when Esteem cut an inch of her hair. She was tired of being the center of their jokes.

Liebgott sighed again. "I'll beat up any one of them, even Bull, if they pick on you."

Estee gave him a yeah right look. But she took the sandwich from him. Even though she didn't take a bite, it was a start.

"I can't stop once I start." Estee finally admitted. "If I get sick once, I'll be sick the whole ride. I'll be to weak to walk."

Liebgott put a hand on her shoulder. "Then I'll carry you. I'm not going to let them send you home till you want to go home."

Estee smiled up at him. She looked down at the sandwich and took a small bite.

"Hallelujah! Its about time!" Sami demanded. Estee giggled and took another bite when there was a knock at the door. Every once froze. If Sobel or any other commanding officer found Liebgott in their room, the girls could be sent packing.

"Um girls, its Roe." A almost shy voice said from the other side of the door. "I got something for Corporal Olive."

Sami went to the door and opened it slightly. "What you got Doc?"

"Can I come in?" Roe asked. "I have to explain it a bit."

Sami looked back at Liebgott. He was still sitting next to Estee, making her take a few bites from the sandwich. He just nodded. For some reason he trusted the Doctor. The girls hadn't really talked to him at all. Sami opened the door a little more and let Roe in.

"Oh hey Liebgott." Roe said not sounding even the bit surprised to see him in the room. He walked up to Estee and smiled. "Good your finally eating something."

Estee looked down at the sandwich and nodded slightly.

"Well I found some motion sickness pills." Roe said handing them to Liebgott, since Estee still wouldn't look up at him. "I thought I'd given them all out, but one of the guys gave one back. Said he didn't need it."

Estee simply nodded. Roe bit his lower lip looking a little worried.

"Thanks Doc." Liebgott said finally. "I'll make sure she takes it."

Roe nodded and turned to leave but Diane stopped him at the door. "Did you know he was here?"

Roe smiled. "Winters did. He went to find him earlier to send him here. When the men in his room couldn't agree with where he was he just knew. Hell we all knew."

Diana let him go then turned on Estee. "Liebgott you need to leave. We don't need any reasons for Sobel to send us home."

Liebgott looked down at Estee, then back up at Diana. He never realized why the girls kept their distance. But it became clear then. It was a direct order from Sobel.

"Yeah ok." Liebgott paused a moment looking down at Estee again then left with out another word.

"Estee, be careful around him." Maci pleased. "I think he's starting to fall for you."

Estee rolled her eyes. But she had seen the worry in his eyes. She knew she should stay her distance from him. But for some reason she couldn't.

Diana sighed as she watched every one get on the ship. It was about to began. The fear she had been hiding was starting to take control of her now. What was she doing in going to war. She was a woman.

"Specialist Smith." a kind voice said from behind her. She turned to see Winters.

"Hello sir." Diana said in a bit of a shaky voice.

"How is Corporal Olive doing?" Winters asked. "Did Liebgott get her to eat?"

"Yes sir. She's somewhere with him now sir." Diana replied. Winters nodded.

"Good." He said then gave her a worried look. "How are you doing?"

Diana shook her head. "Not good sir."

"You'll be fine Diana." Winters said with a warm smile. Diana lost her breath. He just smiled wider and walked on past. He had called her Diana.

She quickly got onto the ship and found the rest of the girls. Which surprisingly wasn't easy on a ship full of men.

"Damn Diana, what the hell happened to you?" Sami asked with a raised eyebrow. "Please don't pull and Estee and start getting sick on us."

"Hey!" Estee whined. Liebgott laughed and pulled her into a side hug.

"Winters called me Diana." Diana said with a couple blinks of her eyes. She was still trying to process it. Sami just started to laugh.

"Well I see Liebgott isn't the only problem we are going to have here." Sami said with a smirk. "Looks like Winters has an eye for our Diana!"

"Hey I am not a problem." Liebgott demanded. "I'm looking out for a friend. And Winters ordered me to make sure she was ok."

Estee gave her friends a victorious smirk. They had gotten into a small argument the night before about Liebgott becoming Estee's next fling. Estee demanded that they were only friends, but the other three weren't having it.

Later while everyone was starting to get settled in the men did a lot of talking about where they thought they'd be heading. The girls were spread around sitting with some of their favorite men. Estee of course was sitting next to Liebgott on his bunk. Diana was way up at the top playing cards with Shifty. Maci was laying down in Perconte's bunk trying to sleep. Perconte wasn't making that easy with his constant poking his little fingers at her ticklish sides. And Sami was laying next to Guarnere. Sami gave Estee a quick oh shit look. Estee hadn't been listening to the conversation around her except for her's and Liebgott's. But she soon realized she should have been.

"That prick's a son of Abraham." Guarnere said taking another puff from his cigarette. He had stood up some point before that but Estee hadn't known when.

"He's what?" Liebgott asked. Estee heard a hint of anger in his voice and quickly grabbed his arm.

"He's a Jew." Guarnere said. Sami quickly stood seeing the look in Liebgott's eyes.

"Oh fuck." Liebgott said. His anger rising. He threw his cigarette down and took his arm out of Estee's grasp. He jumped down from his bunk and got right into Guarnere's face. "I'm a Jew."

Guarnere looked him up and down. Congratulations. Not get your nose out of my face."

Sami attempted to stop him but it didn't work, Guarnere pushed Liebgott back. Liebgott went at him full force. He took a swing at him but it was blocked by Guarnere. Estee rolled her eyes and jumped down. She some how made it to Liebgott through all the men trying to pull him off Guarnere. She grabbed Liebgott's arm and pulled him back with all the little strength she had. She was surprised to see him let Guarnere go and let her take him back to the bunk.

"You should do that during the war." Guarnere said to Estee. "Just go grab the arm of a German, they'll give up just like good ol Lieb did."

"Fuck off Guarnere." Estee spat back at him before Liebgott had the chance to go after him again. "You both are on the same side! The same Damn company! Just play nicely or I'll sick Sami on you."

Every one chuckled. They all knew Guarnere had a small crush on Sami. Even Sami knew it.

"I shouldn't have blown up like that." Liebgott said laying down in his bunk. Estee sighed and patted his chest.

"You had every right to get upset." Estee said but Liebgott just turned away from her. "Hey, Joseph, don't be like that. What he said was wrong. I would have done the same. I mean I'm part Russian, Ditch, and get this Cajun."

Liebgott looked at her with a small smirk. "No way."

Estee nodded. It was hard to believe with her pale skin and blonde hair.

"But still that's not your religion." Liebgott said turning away from her. Estee sighed. "My family wasn't that religious. Never been to church my whole life. I don't even know what religion I am."

Liebgott turned back to her. "So you don't believe in god?"

"I didn't say that." Estee said rolling her eyes. "I believe in god. I just don't know what religion I am. Mom said it was so I could choose my own path."

Liebgott smirked. "Smart woman."

Estee smiled. She bit her lower lip then slowly laid down next to Liebgott. He smirked and wrapped an arm around her.

"You know your bunk is just right over there." Liebgott teased.

"Oh yeah and let you be unsupervised with Guarnere right over there." Estee teased back. "I think not. Your sneaky at night."


	5. Chapter 5

**Estee's turn to write! Lol so proud of Diana, Sami, and Maci! Knew you girls could do this! Maci thank you for your bright idea in this chapter! You know how I love to write the drama! **

In the middle of the night Estee was lightly nudged awake by Liebgott. Estee moaned in protest and cuddled up to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and berried her face in his chest.

"I'm not one to complain about a pretty girl cuddling up to me," Liebgott said holding her to him. "But Sami just woke me. Said Sobel is on his way back."

"Screw Sobel." Estee grumbled and rubbed her face on his chest. Liebgott smirked.

"I'm sure he'd enjoy that." Liebgott teased. Estee smirked back and took a hold of his belt loops. When he started to settle back into their cuddling, Estee flipped him off the bunk. Liebgott landed on the floor with a loud thud. Most of the men around them shot up in bed.

"What the fuck was all that about?" Liebgott asked holding his shoulder.

"Damn Lieb, what did you do? Rub her the wrong way?" Perconte asked with a smirk.

"Fuck off Frank." Liebgott said still holding his shoulder. "Damn it. Estee, I think you dislocated my shoulder."

Estee gasped and jumped down off the bunk. She lightly touched his shoulder and he winced. "Oh Joseph I'm so sorry."

Liebgott glared at her. "Not even in this god damn war yet, and dislocate my shoulder."

"Come on." Estee said guiltily. "Lets go find Doc."

Estee stopped by Sami and shook her. She knew the girl was already awake. "Do you know where the Doc is?"

Sami groaned. "Down a couple rows. Top bunk."

Estee nodded and headed down to where Sami said the doctor was. She left Liebgott down below as she climbed up the other bunks to wake Roe.

"Doc?" Estee said shaking the doctor lightly. He woke slightly and blinked.

"Corporal Olive, What do you need?" Roe asked sitting up on his elbows. "Are you feeling ok?"

He reached out and touched her forehead. Estee moved away from his hand.

"I think Liebgott dislocated his shoulder." Estee said climbing back down. Roe sighed and followed her down.

"Ok Liebgott, what did you do?" Roe asked when he got to the man's side.

"Estee flipped me off the bunk." Liebgott replied as he glared at Estee.

Estee rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to my bunk."

"You mean my bunk?" Liebgott demanded.

"Nope my bunk." Estee said with a smirk. "Thats why I flipped you off of it."

Liebgott sighed as she walked away. Roe watched her go with a smirk on his face. Then turned his attention back to Liebgott's shoulder.

"It doesn't look dislocated." Roe told him. "Just bruised."

"Well thank god for that." Liebgott said with another sigh.

"Just go easy on it for a couple of days." Roe said then smirked. "Or just don't piss Olive off any more."

Liebgott rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'll try to keep that in mind. Thanks doc."

Liebgott went back to his bunk and found no signs of Estee. He looked across to the bunk below and saw no sign on Maci. He didn't think much of it and went back to sleep.

"Full house boys." Maci said taking her winnings of cigarettes and passing them around to the other three girls. The men sitting across from them groaned. They were four boys from Dog Company.

"Oh come on Maci!" a big looking man declared. He had dark brown hair, green eyes and was about the same size as Bull. "Thats the fourth hand you've won in a row. No one can be that good."

"Oh Clay, my dear cousin, haven't you learned by know that she is just that good?" Estee asked lighting up a cigarette Maci had just won. Clay glared over at her. He had always been close to his little cousin but since she joined Easy Company, something had changed. Something had changed with all the girls. Maci and Estee would never had gotten on this ship with so many people. They hated crowds. Back home they would have had panic attacks and never would have made it abroad.

"Now deal me in Jeffy." Estee cooed at the man across from her. The man smiled and delt the card. Once again one of the girls won. The picked up their winnings and took off down the hall. The men looked confused till they saw a stash of cards the girls had been hiding.

"Oh I knew it!" Jeff demanded as all four boys took off after the girls. Quickly the girls sped up their pace almost running into a Lieutenant. The paused only for a second to salute him, then quickly rushed off. The boys came to a instant halt when they saw the man. "Lieutenant Speirs."

"Whats going on here?" Speirs demanded. No one answered. "Mercer, Anderson, Hemingway, Miller. I want answers."

The girls kept moving. They had heard the men talking about Speirs. They didn't want to upset him.

Clay Mercer, Jeff Anderson, Travis Hemingway and Rod Miller flinched under their Lieutenant's glare. "Explain to me again how you know the four girls from Easy Company." Speirs said with a small growl.

"They are our fiancées, sir." Clay replied. "I'm engaged to Specialist Maci Camdon. And cousin to Corporal Estee Olive."

"And I'm engaged to Estee, sir." Jeff replied. Speirs looked at Travis. He was the smallest man in his company with think glasses that his his dark blue eyes.

"Sir, I'm engaged to Sargent Sami Steeve." Travis said shyly.

"And I'm engaged to Specialist Diana Smith." Rod said before Speirs had the chance to speak.

"And you know why they joined Easy company don't you." Speirs asked.

"Yes sir." Jeff replied getting glared at by the other men. He ignored them and went on. "They are very protective of their men and family sir. They joined thinking we would too. But when we didn't they stayed in Easy Company."

"You for are a disgrace to the Dog Company." Speirs growled. "Get out of my sight."

The men quickly rushed off. Speirs sighed and went to find the girls. He had heard a lot about them around Toccoa. Four girls some how got into Easy Company and was doing just as well as the men. He sighed heavily and went to find the girls. He didn't have to look far. They were on the deck chatting up some of the Easy Company men.

"Girls, I need a word with the four of you." Speirs demanded. The girls stood.

"Yes Lieutenant." They all said together.

"Now I don't know what you see in those four men in my company." Speirs said sternly. "But you girls deserve better than them. I order you to stay away from them the rest of this ride."

The girls looked at each other confused.

"They told me about your relationships with all of them." Speirs replied. "Now stay away from my men."

Speirs turned and walked away. Maci grabbed Estee's arm and whispered in her ear. "Screw Clay, I want one of those."

Estee giggled. "Oh we can work on that."

The girls all giggled but stopped when they turned and saw the looks on the men's faces. Liebgott, Lipton, Luz, Bull, Perconte, Guarnere, Toye and Malarkey where all glaring at the girls. They sighed. Eventually they were going to have to tell them. They just didn't think it would be so soon.

"We're engaged to men in Dog Company." Diana said with a sigh.

"Your what!" Liebgott demanded glaring at Estee. "All of you."

Estee bowed her head and nodded.

"Do they know your here?" Lipton asked concerned. The girls smiled at him. He was the only one that didn't seem mad at them.

"Yeah they know." Diana replied. "They never put up a fight to keep us home."

Liebgott turned back to Estee. "They let you join! Are they mad!"

"Please, Joseph, don't be mad." Estee pleaded. "We are only still with them because we don't know how to break it off."

"And why should we believe you?" Liebgott demanded.

"Because they had the chance to join Easy Company as well. They wouldn't take it." Sami replied. "And our time away from them just made us realize..."

"Made us realize we weren't in love with them." Maci replied. "They were just safe. Known them all for years."

"Well let us help you with this little problem of yours." Bull said with a smirk. The girls seemed to consider it. Estee took a necklace out from her white under shirt and took it off. She handed it to Bull and he smirked. At the end of the necklace was a diamond ring. The other girls did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Diana! Back to my turn. Thanks for leaving me with your Drama Estee! Lol figures. Anyway hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Oh and on a sad note, Estee's Band of Brothers dvds got scratched or something. All of them! Still haven't figured that one out but they skip a lot now. So we're writing this mostly off of Estee's memory.**

The girls never did figure out what Bull did with their engagement rings, but their ex-fiancées never attempted to contact them after that day. Now the girls were free women. And they all seemed to be enjoying that. The moment they got to Aldbourne, England, they turned up their charm.

And Sobel seemed to notice. Their wasn't a day that went by, that the girls weren't in trouble with him. On this faithful day the girls were stuck typing Sobel's paper work.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Maci demanded reading one of the reports Sobel had written. "This guy is full of bullshit!"

"Keep typing Maci." Estee said with a sigh. She watched out the window as the men practice fighting. She wanted to be out there with them. So did the other girls.

"Oh yeah, you want me to keep typing?" Maci asked sarcastically. "Well this little piece of paper is on you fraternizing to much with your dear Liebgott."

"What!" Estee demanded. She and Liebgott hadn't been talking since he found out she had been engaged. Estee stood up and grabbed the paper from Maci.

"At 0600 hours I found Corporal Olive not in her barracks. I investigated more into it and found Olive in Corporal Joseph Liebgott's barracks cuddled up together." Estee crumpled the paper and stuffed in in her pocket. "Lying son of a bitch!"

Sami laughed. "See I know Liebgott was trouble. And your not even talking."

"Oh Sami get a lode of this." Maci said handing a paper to Sami.

"At 0800 hours I went past Sargent Sami Steeve and Private David Webster making out behind the mesh hall!" Sami couldn't believe it. Sobel was making stuff up just to get the girls kicked out of Easy. "Fucking A! Did he write one on all of us?"

"All except for me." Maci said passing a paper over to Diana. She then passed a couple more to Estee. "There's a couple more on you and Liebgott. He must really hate you."

The girls went through the papers more closely but found no more false reports. They quickly typed up the rest of the paper work and passed them on to Sink.

"Good work Ladies." Sink said. "Oh Corporal Olive. Would you please stay behind?"

"Yes sir." Estee said watching her other friends leave the room.

"Olive, I have been getting reports about you that I'm not to happy about." Sink said sternly. "Now I know you are aware of the consequences. We have been over them many times."

"Yes sir." Estee said a little nervously.

"Good. And off the record. I don't give a damn how close you become with the men in your company." Sink said with a slight smirk. "I just don't want any more reports on you or your friends kissing men while on guard duty."

"Yes sir." Estee replied trying not to smirk. "I'll be sure to pass on your warning."

"Your dismissed." Sink said. Estee quickly walked of of the house with a small smirk on her face.

"Oh shit, don't tell us you got promoted." Liebgott teased. It was the first thing he had said to her since they arrived at Aldbourne. He was standing with the other girls, Nixon, Winters, and Lipton.

"Well aren't you a smart ass today." Estee said messing up Liebgott's hair. She looked around then ran her fingers through his hair, putting it back in place.

"Better not let Sobel see you doing that." Maci warned with a smirk.

"Oh no, wouldn't want that." Estee replied pulling out the false reports and handing them to Liebgott. "Apparently, you and I are getting to close. Did you know we were caught taking a shower together?"

"What!" Liebgott asked looking through the papers.

"I know, it was news to me as well." Estee replied. "We were also caught cuddling in your room, Running off in the middle of the night to have a private moment, holding hands while marching, and kissing when we were supposed to be doing guard duty."

"Wait the last one isn't in here." Liebgott said and Estee nodded.

"That's because Sink told me that one himself." Estee replied.

"Are you saying Sobel is filing false reports?" Winters asked in surprise.

"I don't know, you tell me." Diana asked handing him a paper. "Cause I don't remember grabbing your ass two days ago."

"Wow he must really want you girls gone." Lipton said reading Sami's false report. "Where's yours Maci?"

"Dont have one." Maci replied.

"Yeah because he likes you." Estee growled. "This shit is just wrong!"

Liebgott laughed and brought Estee into a side ways hug. She just pushed him away from her. "And what made you all nice all the sudden?"

Liebgott rolled his eyes and brought her back into the side hug. "I was worried about you that's all."

"Awe." Estee cooed at him then elbowed him in the side. "Well don't be."

Estee stormed off leaving Liebgott buckled over, holding his side.

"What the hell did I do?" Liebgott asked.

"Estee doesn't like being ignored." Diana replied with a smirk. "She's an only child. And youngest out of all her cousins. She's been the center of attention her whole life."

"Yeah your lucky she didn't move on to Joe or Skinny." Sami said with a smirk. "Now go grovel or she may never forgive you."

Liebgott rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to grovel."

As he walked away the girls noticed he was going the exact same direction Estee had gone.

"He's going to grovel." Lipton said with a smirk.

Maci sighed heavily as she shoveled out a fox hole. It was the middle of the night and the only light they had was the moon.

"You really think Sobel likes me now!" Maci demanded as the other three girls dug their fox holes. "This sucks! I wasn't even in that stupid prank of yours!"

"He's trying to split us." Sami said with a growl. "You two should never have gotten in trouble for this. We didn't even tell you we were going to do it."

"Yeah sorry ladies." Estee said with a sigh. "How were we to know Webster scream like a girl when getting cold water dumped on him."

"Hey, Liebgott wasn't much better." Sami said with a laugh. "I just wish you hadn't have broken your stupid finger!"

"Sorry but how was I to know both Liebgott and Webster would tackle me!" Estee demanded. "And it was Roe's big mouth that got us caught my Sobel."

"Roe didn't do a thing." Sami said rolling her eyes. "What do you have against the poor Doc any way?"

Estee mumbled something that sounded like nothing. They dug in silence a little longer when they heard some one walking up to them.

"Evening Ladies." Nixon said walking into view with Winters. "Its a little late to be digging fox holes isn't it?"

"Tell that to Sobel." Diana said annoyed. "Or tell that to Sami and Estee. Maybe they'll behave!"

"Hey, like we said a billion times tonight, we're sorry." Estee said with a sigh. "We didn't know Sobel would punish you guys as well."

"Let me guess, your the reason Liebgott and Webster came to lunch soaked." Nixon asked, trying to hide a smirk.

"Dont know what you are talking about sir." Estee replied as Nixon helped her out of her fox hole. He handed her his flask and she greatly took it. She took a swig then handed it back making a face at him. "Why do you drink that stuff?"

"Its good for ya." Nixon replied. He then handed the flask around to the other girls. They took a small swig and gave it back. They didn't drink as much as Estee had.

"So why does Sobel have you four digging fox holes in the middle of the night?" Winters asked sitting down next to Diana.

"We missed out on doing it with the men." Diana replied. "Because we were cleaning Sobel's office with our toothbrushes.

"You mean toothbrushes we swiped from Dog Company." Maci said with a giggle.

"I wondered where you found those." Estee said then cringed when her broken finger hit the ground when she sat down.

"What the hell did you do?" Winters asked.

"Liebgott broke my finger." Estee replied holding up her hand so Winters could see.

"You don't know if it was Lieb. It could have been Webster." Maci said and Nixon laughed.

"I knew that had Estee and Sami written all over it." He said and Estee groaned.

"Thanks Maci." Estee said playfully pushing Maci.

"Why don't you have that thing bandaged?" Winters questioned.

"She has something against Roe." Diana said pretending to whisper to Winters.

"I do not have something against Roe!" Estee protested.

"Then why do you always avoid him?" Maci teased. Estee blushed and turned away.

"Oh looks like Liebgott has some competition." Sami said with a smirk. "We should have known."

Estee sighed. "I'm not interested in the Doctor ok."

"Oh so you do like Liebgott." Nixon said and Estee's mouth dropped. Now Nixon was even picking on her.

"God what is this, pick on Estee day?" Estee protested. "Damn, I'm going back to my fox hole."

"Oh come now Estee." Winters said trying to hide a smirk. "We only pick on you because we care."

"Yeah I can smell that bullshit a mile away." Estee said sitting back down next to Maci. She yelped a little as she once again hit her finger.

"Come on." Nixon said helping Estee back to her feet. "We're going to get that thing fixed."

"I'm fine." Estee said but let Nixon walk her to the camp. Nixon sat Estee down in a chair in his room then headed out to find Roe. He even threatened that he'd hunt her down if she moved. So she stayed put.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Doc demanded as he checked her finger. "Its swollen up bad."

"Didn't you know she thinks your cute?" Nixon said with a smirk. "Or she hates you. We haven't gotten the answer out of her yet."

"Thanks Nixon." Estee said rolling her eyes. "If you must know, I don't like doctors."

"Doctors are nothing to be scared of." Roe said fixing up her finger.

"I'm not scared of them." Estee protested. "Just don't like them. Don't like doctors, don't like nurses. Don't like needles."

Roe smirked up at her. "Well lucky for you, you don't need a shot."

"Yeah thank god for that." Estee said sarcastically. Roe looked up at her and noticed she was looking every where else but at him. He wasn't the only one that noticed. Nixon smirked at her. Estee blushed and quickly looked the other way.

"There you are." Roe said standing up. "Now stay out of trouble so you won't injure that more."

Estee rolled her eyes. "Tell that to Sami."

"I'll write you a doctor's note."


	7. Chapter 7

**Its the oh so Brilliant Sami's turn to write! Hey I'd like to know why Estee seems to be having all the fun in this story! Lol because we heart her! When does our fun start ladies? Well I guess Estee needs a little more fun don't you think! She does love the drama!**

**Estee's POV**

Sami laughed at the note she held in her hand. I didn't think Roe would actually write me a doctor's note but he did.

I took the note from her and rolled my eyes at what I read.

_Sargent Sami Steeve,_

_Please excuse Corporal Estee Olive from any mischievous activities for the next three weeks. Her finger need to heal properly so she can fight this war._

_Sincerely,_

_Doctor Eugene Roe_

_P.S. She made me do this!_

"Oh I did not!" I exclaimed reading the last part. "How could he even lie like that! He knows I'd read it!"

"Read what?" Liebgott asked sitting down next to me. He grabbed the paper from my hands and read it. "I believe him."

"You would." I said nudging him playfully. He smirked and took a bite of food. "So you girls looking forward to our weekend pass?"

"We didn't get a weekend pass." Sami said grudgingly. "Well Maci did."

"So who did you sleep with to get that?" Liebgott teased. He got toast to the head by that comment. Maci then groaned knowing she just lost her roll.

"Here, have mine." I said handing my toast over to her. "Not a big fan of bread anyway."

"So how did you break your finger?" Liebgott asked sneaking food off my plate.

I glared at him and took his fork before he could stick it in his mouth and ate 'my' food. I then handed the fork back. "You broke it."

Liebgott looked at me confused. "How did I break it?"

"When you and Webster tackled her." Sami replied. "It could have been Webster, but she seems to think you could only have done it."

Liebgott laughed. "Well you hurt my shoulder, lets just call it payback."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well that's attractive." Nixon said sitting down with us. He had gotten pretty good about sitting with us for breakfast for some reason. Some times I wondered if that was the only reason he got out of bed in the morning. To see our pretty faces.

"Thank you, Nixon. I thought so too." I replied with a smile.

"You have egg in your teeth." Liebgott said to me. I ignored him, but I could feel the egg in my teeth.

"Where's Diana?" Nixon asked looking around.

"On patrol with Winters." Maci replied with a smirk. Nixon smirked as well.

"Wait, what did I miss?" I asked looking at all my friends. "Is their something going on between Diana and Winters?"

"No." All of them said together. I raised an eyebrow knowing they were hiding something from me. I poked Liebgott in the side and he jumped. He was even more ticklish than I was. I used that to my advantage often.

"Hey now!" Liebgott demanded.

"Joseph!" I whined. "Tell me what I missed."

He shook his head and I poked him in the side again. He gave me a warning look but I ignored him and poked him again.

"Thats it. I'm going to sit with Shifty." Liebgott got to his feet and left before I had the chance to pull him back down next to me. I sighed heavily and began to eat again.

"How's the finger?" I almost flipped my plate of food. I didn't even hear, or see Roe sit down next to me.

"fine." I said turning my attention back to my food. Nixon kicked me under the table. I looked up and he nudged his head towards Roe. I groaned and lifted my hand so Roe could take a good look at my finger. He lightly took my hand in his. Chills ran up my spine from his touch. Just like it had the night before. I couldn't explain why his touch affected me the way it did. But I wasn't liking it.

"Swellings gone down." Roe observed. "Does it hurt?"

"I broke it Doc." I said taking my hand back. "Of course it hurts."

Roe sighed and got to his feet. "I'll leave you to your breakfast then."

When he left Sami and Maci glared at me. "What!"

"Did you have to sound so mean?" Maci accused. "He was trying to help."

"I don't like doctors." I reminded her.

"Well you'd better start liking them." Sami demanded. "Because you are about to fight in a war. And if you get shot doctors are the ones going to take care of you."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Well when that time comes, I'll consider liking them."

At shooting practice, my broken finger was becoming a problem. I couldn't hold my gun right for the life of me. Of course Sobel noticed.

"Corporal Olive! Do you want to fight in this war and live through it?" Sobel said getting into my face.

"Yes sir." I said back.

"Not with the way your shooting!" Sobel demanded. "Do you need your eyes checked?"

"She broke her finger!" Maci demanded. "Leave her be!"

Sobel turned on Maci. He looked her up and down then smirked. "Olive your on light duty till that finger heals. Believe Nixon has some paper work thai needs to be typed up. Go help him."

"Yes sir." I replied and glared at Maci. Even though it sounded like Sobel had gone easy on me on Maci's behalf, I hated light duty. Typewriters and I didn't get along well. I also hated being away from the men.

I walked into Nixon's room and groaned. "Please say Sobel was wrong, and your not behind on paper work."

"He's wrong." Nixon said with a smirk. "He found out about the finger, I'm guessing."

I nodded. "Yeah thanks to Maci. I was sure Roe would have ratted me out first."

Nixon stood up and nodded towards the chair. I sighed and took a seat.

"Roe isn't a bad guy." Nixon said handing me a pile of papers. "If he wasn't a doctor, I think you'd like him."

"My god! How do you expect me to read these!" I demanded looking at the chicken scratches known as Nixon's handwriting. He smirked and took out two glasses.

"I'll read. You type." Nixon replied. He handed me a glass that was know half full of that awful stuff he drinks. But at this point I wasn't going to complain. Any thing sounded good. Nixon took a seat and started to read. Sighing I emptied my glass and began to type. We were done a few hours later and I was not looking forward to going back to find Sobel. Who knew what he'd have me doing next. Laundry most like it.

"Well get going." Nixon teased. He pushed me out the door and I slowly made my way back to where Easy company was.

"Corporal Olive!" I paused not knowing who the voice belonged to. Soon Lieutenant Speirs was standing next to me.

"Morning sir." I replied.

"Morning." he said then handed me a bra. I looked at him confused.

"It got mixed up in our laundry." Speirs replied. He didn't even look the bit embarrassed that only a few seconds ago he had been carrying around a bra. "I'm sure it doesn't belong to any of my men."

"Yes, its Maci's sir. Thank you sir." I said. He nodded then walked away. I looked down at the bra in my hand and gasped. Maci had warn it just the day before. She hadn't done laundry in a while. There was no way it could have...

"Maci you scoundrel!" I said out loud. I put the bra on Maci's bed before I went back on my way to find Easy Company.

The moment Maci saw the bra laying on her bed she began to blush terribly.

"I knew it!" I demanded causing the younger girl to jump.

"You knew what?" Maci asked trying her best to sound innocent.

"I knew there was no way Speirs found that bra mixed in with Dog laundry!" I replied with a giggled. "Oh do tell all!"

Maci just rolled her eyes. "When I took their toothbrushes, I sort of left them a clue to who took them."

Estee's mouth dropped open. "No way!"

Maci nodded. "I never thought he'd return it."

I giggled. I wouldn't expect him to return it either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Maci's turn! The most brilliant! Haha take that Sami! And yes Estee does seem to be having all the fun here! But the bra thing brightened my day! Well lets see what this brilliant mind can come up with this! Hope you enjoy!**

Finally after being in Aldbourne for a little over two months, the girls finally all got a weekend pass. It took a lot of will power for Estee and Sami to behave but they finally they did it.

"Oh god I thought I was going to die of good behavior!" Sami demanded as she took Estee's arm. "And the men seemed to be teasing us. Always setting themselves up to be pranked."

Estee giggled. "I know! I found the water heater just as the men started to take a shower! I had to call a half naked Liebgott to me, so he could pull me away from it."

"Wow wait! Half naked!" Maci and Diana exclaimed. Estee rolled her eyes.

"He was shirtless is all." Estee said with a small blush. Then she started to giggled. "He thought I saw a snake or something. Came rushing to me all worried. Then laughed when he saw the water heater. Took my hand and lead me away. Kept saying its not worth another weekend stuck at camp."

"Awe!" The other three girls said together. The then all giggled as they walked down the road arms intertwined.

"Hey ladies!" Luz called when they finally walked into the pub. "Its about time you showed up. We thought you got in trouble again."

Sami smiled. "Naw we behaved."

"God." Luz said with a smirk. "I'll buy you girls a drink."

The girls smiled and followed Luz to the bar. They were dressed in their uniforms and were starting to wish they were allowed to wear dresses and heals once again. Even Estee missed dresses and she only wore them when in public. Which wasn't often considering she had lived fifteen miles out of town.

"Uh oh." Maci said then grabbed Estee's arm. Estee gave her an odd look and attempted to turn around but found Diana standing behind her.

"What?" Estee asked confused. The girls shook their heads. "What!"

"You don't want to see this." Sami replied. Estee rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Diana out of the way to see Liebgott with a local girl sitting on his lap.

"Guys we aren't together." Estee reminded them. "It is possible for me to have guy friends."

"Yeah. We believe that one." Diana said turning Estee back around. Luz handed each girl their drink and they then split up to mingle. Except for Estee, who Diana drug off with her.

"Diana, I'm fine." Estee promised her. "I don't care that Liebgott has another girl sitting on his lap."

"Quit lying to yourself." Diana said with a smirk.

"Evening Ladies." Roe said walking up to them.

"Hey Doc." Diana said with a bright smile. She then nudged Estee.

"Um, hey." Estee said not looking at him at all.

"How did you get a weekend pass Estee?" Roe asked. "Last I heard you and Sami had weekend duty."

"That ended last week." Estee replied. "I'm going to go bug Toye."

Diana rolled her eyes as Estee walked away. "Sorry Eugene. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Its ok Diana." Roe replied. "She's been like that since I met her."

"I heard your part cajun." Diana said with a smile.

Roe nodded. "Yep."

"So is she." Diana replied with a smirk. Roe looked at her as if she was crazy. "I'm not spinning tales. She really is part cajun."

Roe looked over at Estee and bit his lower lip. Diana smiled at him.

"Go talk to her." Diana said nudging him towards Estee. "She can't avoid you forever."

Roe nodded as Diana finished her drink and placed down on an empty table. "Where are you going?"

Diana smiled. "Back to base. I'm not really in the drinking mood."

"You want me to walk you back?" Roe asked. Diana shook her head.

"No, you go talk to Estee." Diana said nudging him once again towards Estee. "Go. Don't make me drag you over there."

Roe smiled. "I'm on my way."

Toye had left Estee sitting at the bar to dance with a local girl. Roe took a deep breath and sat down next to Estee.

"A young lady should never have to sit alone on a friday night." Roe said causing Estee to jump.

"Do you always have to sneek up on me?" Estee asked rolling her eyes.

Roe smirked. "I don't sneek up on you. Your just always distracted."

Estee sighed as she finished the last of her drink. She looked over her shoulder at Liebgott, who was by then having a heavy war of the tongues with the local girl.

"Don't give him a second thought." Roe said when he noticed what Estee was looking at. "Let me buy you another drink."

Estee turned and looked back at Roe a little confused. He smiled in response. He turned to the bartender and ordered two drinks. And for the first time since he met her. Estee smiled at him.

Maci was sitting with Luz, Malarkey, and Bull when she heard some one clear their throat behind her. She turned and her mouth dropped open.

"Lieutenant Speirs." Maci said then blushed a bit.

"May I have this dance Specialist Camdon?" Speirs asked with a straight face.

"Yes sir you may." Maci said. He held his hand out to her and Maci took it eagerly. He lead her to the dance floor as they danced to a slow smooth jazz.

"Nice surprise you left for me and my men." Speirs said. Maci froze.

"Excuse me sir?" Maci asked blushing a bit.

"I know you took our toothbrushes." Speirs replied with a smirk. Maci's eyes slanted over at Estee. "Yeah she told me. But before she realized I was lying to her."

Maci looked back up at Speirs. "I'm still going to beat her!"

Speirs laughed. "I knew you had a temper on you. Did the moment I saw you try to take a swing at Captain Sobel."

"Estee?" Roe said making Estee stop glaring daggers at Liebgott and the local girl. "Go tell him that you like him or I will."

"What! I don't like..." Estee started but stopped under Roe's stern look. "Fine I like him. But if you tell any one, I'll be mad at you for life."

Roe smirked and rolled his eyes. "Go tell him Estee. He likes you. He doesn't stop talking about it."

Estee sighed and shook her head. "He's a big boy, he can kiss whoever he wants to."

"Even if its not you?" Roe asked. Estee bit her lower lip. "Didnt think so."

Roe stood up and made Estee stand as well. He lightly pushed Estee towards Liebgott. She sighed and slowly began to walk. Half way there she stopped and looked over his shoulder back at Roe. He smiled and motioned for her to go on. But his eyes seemed to say something else. Estee took another deep breath and finally made it to Liebgott. Muck and Shifty quickly stood when they saw her stop at Liebgott. They had been sitting at the same table with Liebgott, but decided they didn't want to stick around to see what Estee wanted.

"Joseph?" Estee said quietly. Liebgott quickly pulled away from the kiss he was sharing with the local girl, and looked up at her.

"Estee, you made it." Liebgott said with a smile. "Its about time."

"I um..." Estee started then bowed her head. "Um never mind."

Estee turned and walked away from him. She was about to walk away when Liebgott reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look a little pale." Liebgott asked. The local girl glared up at Estee. Estee smiled down at her. She was a very pretty girl.

"I'm fine." Estee said giving him her best fake smile. She then winked at him. "You have fun."

Liebgott smirked back at her. "You too."

Liebgott nodded over her shoulder. Estee turned to see Roe watching her from the exit. Estee turned back to Liebgott and he winked. Bowing her head Estee walked up to Roe and shook her head.

"I can't do it Roe." Estee said sadly. "Let him have his fun."

Roe shook his head. "I'll walk you back to base."

Estee smiled back at him. "Mind if we take the long way?"

Roe held his arm out to her. "Not at all."


	9. Chapter 9

**Estee's turn! And ladies I'm not writing this all by myself lol your making me have all this fun! Hehe but I must say Maci I do love the ending. I'd do that. Any who here comes my brilliant mind at work! Prank Chapter! Hehe! :) this chapter is way longer than usual! Hope every one enjoys!**

Diana slowly walked into camp with a heavy sigh. She didn't get to far into camp when she heard some one walking behind her. She turned slightly and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Why hello Lieutenant Winters." Diana said. Winters snapped out of his day dream and smiled at her.

"I didn't even notice you were there." Winters said walking up to her. "What are you doing back? Thought you were out with the rest of the girls."

Diana shrugged. "I had been. But you know how we like to mingle. After we went our separate ways I got bored."

Winters smiled. "So you came back to camp."

Diana blushed. "Well, your here. Can't be that bad."

Winters held his arm out to her. "May I walk you to your room?"

Diana took his arm with a small blush. Winters seemed to like her reaction because he couldn't stop smiling. "Diana, what are you doing here? I mean in this war?"

Diana shrugged. "Well I don't really know. One of Sami and Estee's hair brained ideas I guess. Can't let those two girls go by themselves. They would have been kicked out by now."

Winters smirked. "A lot of us believed the same thing. But I'm glad you girls made it. The men need a distraction from all this."

"Distraction?" Diana asked. She wasn't sure if she should feel hurt or pleased.

"Yeah, the men are in better moods when you girls are around." Winters replied. "especially Liebgott and Guarnere."

Diana smiled. "So are we. There's nothing we hate more than being away from them. Especially Estee."

Winters smiled. "Well here we are. Your room."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Winters." Diana said opening the door a bit. He stopped her before she opened it all the way.

"When its just you and me, or even if the other girls are here, you can call me Dick." Winters said. Diana turned to him and smiled.

"Good night." Diana said with a smirk. "Dick."

Winters smiled. "Goodnight Diana."

Just as Winters turned to leave they heard some one giggle. The turned to see Estee and Roe walk out of the dark.

"Hey Lieutenant Winters." Estee said with a sweet smile. She then turned to Roe. "Thank you Roe, I think I can find my way now."

"Night Estee." Roe said and waved goodnight to the other two. Diana smirked as Estee walked up to her.

"Thats not who I expected to walk you home." Diana said and Estee rolled her eyes.

"Liebgott has his hands full with a local girl." Estee replied with a smirk. "Wouldnt want to pull him away. So Roe walked me home. And I still don't like doctors."

Estee walked past Diana and into the room. Diana rolled her eyes. She waved goodbye to Winters and shut the door.

"So you going to be nice to Roe from now on?" Diana asked.

"And make people think I like him?" Estee asked. Then smirked. "Only when I need to be."

A couple seconds later Speirs walked in carrying a singing Sami with Maci holding the door for him.

"Hi!" Sami called out when she saw Estee and Diana. "I made out with Bull!"

"You did what!" Estee asked trying not to burst out into laughter.

"I made out with Bull." Sami said innocently as Speirs set her down on the bed. "Wish I could remember it though."

Estee giggled again. "Oh I'm sure he'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

Speirs shook his head. "Don't think so, Your friend Liebgott, and a couple of others had to help him back."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Maci said with a shy smile. "I'm not sure I could have gotten her back by myself."

Speirs smirked down at her. "No problem. Good night ladies."

Night Lieutenant." Maci, Diana and Estee all said together. Speirs left and Sami sat up.

"Night Lieutenant Speirs!" Sami called then flopped back down on the bed. "Uh some one help me with these stupid ass boots."

The girls looked at each other and started to get ready for bed, ignoring Sami's plea for help. They had just gotten their cloths on when some one knocked on their door.

"Who the hell is it!" Sami demanded with a groan.

"Captain Sobel." The girls froze. Sami opened her mouth to say something but Estee quickly covered her mouth. Maci then went to answer the door. She sighed in relief when Luz walked in with Toye,Guarnere, and Liebgott.

"You left with out us telling you girls goodnight." Luz said still mimicking Sobel.

"Silly gooses." Sami said prying Estee's hands away from her mouth. "Good night."

Estee smirked as Sami passed out in her arms. Estee let the girl lay back then stood up. She looked over at Liebgott and blushed a bit, then turned away before he could notice.

"Aren't you guys worried about Sobel?" Maci asked. "If he catches you guys here, then you can say goodbye to us for good."

Luz smirked. "Sobel is passed out cold. He's no concern tonight."

The guys came in and sat down on the beds. Estee rolled her eyes and sat down next to Liebgott. "You get lucky with that local girl?"

"He did till her boyfriend came." Guarnere said with a smirk. "Isn't that right Lieb."

"Shut up." Liebgott demanded. He was still sore about the comments Guarnere made on the ship. Estee nudged him but that only caused him to smirk. "You get lucky with the Doc?"

Estee rolled her eyes. "Nothing."

"She doesn't like doctors." Maci said in a mocking voice. Estee stuck her tongue out at the younger girl. "Hey, your words not mine."

"I thought you were going to take that girls head off when you walked up to Lieb." Toye said with a smirk over at Estee. He then looked over at Diana. "And where did you run off to? Got some guy we don't know about?"

"Yeah." Estee said with a giggle. "Winters."

Sami woke up with a groan. Her head was pounding and her whole body ached. She looked down and realized she was still in her clothes from the night before. "Guys, why am I still in my uniform? Boots and all?"

No one answered her. She looked around to see that her friends were gone and their beds were neatly made. Sami cursed under her breath and cringed at the sound of the door opening.

"Morning." Estee said in her way to cheerful way. "Its about time you woke up."

"Can you not talk?" Sami groaned and Estee giggled.

"Oh Sami, you know I can't do that." Estee replied. "You need to get up and take a shower or something. You stink."

"Oh thanks Estee. I love you too." Sami said getting to her feet and rounding up her shower things.

"Awe, I love you too." Estee teased. "Come on, I haven't taken a shower yet either. You going by yourself is just asking for the men to prank you."

The girls had just stepped under the water when it turned from nice and hot to freezing cold. Both girls bit their bottom lip so they wouldn't make a sound. They knew the men would be standing by the door waiting to hear them scream. They quickly took their shower and got dressed. It was their fastest shower they had ever taken.

They opened the door and Liebgott, Luz and Toye fell in.

"Mornin boys." Estee said stepping over them. Sami did the same and the girls giggled as they walked away.

"Amateurs." Sami said shaking her head then groaned. "I need coffee."

The girls headed to the mesh hall but found no one there.

"Well crap!" Sami demanded.

"You girls looking for coffee?" Nixon asked walking in. Sami nodded with a bit of a frown. "Check out my room."

"Nixon, you are a life savor!" Sami demanded.

"Thats what I have been told." Nixon replied as the girls raced off to his room. The girls were in way better moods after their coffee. Sami still had a slight headache, but it wasn't pounding as bad as earlier. They met up with Maci and Diana.

"Uh remind me to never drink again." Sami groaned. "I can't even think of a payback for Luz, Lieb, and Toye."

Estee giggled. "You may not be able to, but I can."

Estee told the girls her plans. They quickly picked one and put it into place. Sami, Diana and Estee went and found the three boys and spent a couple hours with them. Just to make sure they would stay away from their rooms. When Maci joined them the girls quickly left.

"Did you get them?" Estee whispered to her friend. Maci smiled proudly.

"Oh yeah. And not just thiers!" Maci added with a giggle. "Thought we could make this prank twice as good!"

Sami laughed. "We're going to make a master prankster out of you yet."

The girls quickly went to their room and put their plan into action.

"Can you believe this!" Liebgott asked when he saw the line of men's underwear handing from the trees. "How the hell did they pull this off?"

Luz shook his head. "I have no clue. But this is brilliant. When the hell did they get our underwear?"

"I don't know but we need to pay them back." Webster said scratching his head. "How did they get them up there?"

"Didnt Sami use to call Estee a monkey?" Shifty asked. "Cause she could climb anything?"

"But still that's a long ways up there." Lipton said. He had never been pranked by the girls before. He was still trying to figure out why his underwear was also up in the trees. "I thought Estee was scared of hights."

"Yet they're paratroopers." Toye said with a smirk.

"Come on. We need to find away to get those down before Sobel sees them." Guarnere said shaking his head. "Those girls don't need anymore trouble."

"Malarkey, Perconte, and Muck, you go find a ladder." Lipton ordered. "Popeye, Shifty, and Webster, find a way to distract Sobel from here. Luz, Liebgott, Toye and Guarnere come with me. We need to figure out some payback.

The men didn't get the chance to get the underwear down before Sobel saw. And once again the girls found themselves in trouble. Sobel ordered them to laundery duty, all except for Maci who was ordered to get the underwear down. And the men weren't going easy on them. All of Easy company brought in their laundry that day. And when word got around Dog and Fox company also brought their laundry.

"Uh men are smelly animals!" Sami demanded. "These things smell worse than Estee's feet!"

"Ick that's bad." Diana teased.

"Oh f you guys!" Estee pouted. "My feet don't smell this bad! Uh when was the last time Bull washed these!"

Estee held up a pair of socks that looked like they could walk off by themselves.

"Ok so now that the men have gotten their payback by bringing us their nastyest clothes, we need a new prank." Sami demanded.

"And we need to get those damn Dog and Fox men!" Diana demanded. "Oh and I promised Maci that we'd swipe something from Speirs. Something about embarrassing him as bad as he did her."

Estee giggled. "Is it true that if you use too much laundry detergent, and don't wash it well, it makes your clothes itchy?"

Sami smiled mischievously. "Oh Estee you never fail us!"

The girls smiled proudly at each other as they watched Dog Company fight the urges to itch as they stood at attention. Even Speirs had trouble not itching.

"How's the clothes treating you boys?" Estee called over to them. The girls giggled and quickly rushed off under the stern look Speirs was sending their way.

"Morning girls." Sobel said walking up to them. He glanced over at Dog Company then back to the girls. "You wouldn't be behind Dog Company's discomfort, would you?"

The girls shook their heads."No sir."

He gave them a look that said he didn't believe them but sent them on their way. The girls quickly rushed off knowing Sobel would be tipped off that it was them.

"So what did you do with Speirs's boxers?" Diana asked Maci. Maci smirked.

"Took them to him this morning." Maci replied. "Told him we found them in our room."

The girls almost rolled with laughter. They couldn't believe Maci had the nerve to do something like that.

"You've been hanging around Estee to much." Diana said with a smirk. The girls walked into their room to find the place wrecked. Their clothes were flung all over the place. Their foot lockers were flipped over and the contents spilled all over the floor.

"Crap!" Maci demanded. "Where the hell are my bras!"

Estee sighed. "Mine are missing too."

"Mine too." Sami and Diana said.

"Damn those boys!" Estee demanded. "This has Easy men written all over it!"

"Estee go ask Liebgott, Diana, you get Toye, Maci you get Perconte." Sami ordered. "I'll get Guarnere."

The girls headed out and didn't have to look far. The men were in the mesh hall for lunch.

"Where are our bras boys?" Sami asked. The men turned to look at her and gulped when they saw how pissed all four girls looked.

"We didn't take them." Shifty demanded at once.

Estee raised an eyebrow at Liebgott.

"We swear, we didn't take them!" Liebgott demanded. Estee glared at him a few more seconds then turned to the other girls. "They're telling the truth. They didn't take them."

"Well then who did!" Maci demanded. She pouted a bit but stopped when she saw Perconte looking a little nervous. Maci sat down next to him and glared daggers into his eyes. "Who?"

Perconte gulped. "Dog Company."

The girls gasped. They never expected Speirs's men to prank them back. They figured Speirs scared them too much.

"OLIVE, STEEVE, CAMDON, AND SMITH! EXPLAIN THIS!" Sobel demanded coming out of the kitchen holding up a couple frozen bras. "Why are your bras in the freezer?"

The girls looked dumbfounded. How could they explain this one away. He then turned his attention at the men. "Any of you know about this."

"No sir." The men all said. He glared at them and tossed the bras at the girls. "Go get the others out of the freezer!"

"Yes sir." The girls replied and quickly went and got their bras. They weren't surprised to see some Dog company men working in the kitchen. They smirked at the girls but said nothing.

"Watch your backs Dogs!" Estee whispered a warning their way.

"We always have the last laugh!" Sami ordered as they walked out of the kitchen. "Damn! Our payback list is growing a little too big."

Diana laughed. "Are you throwing in the towel?"

Sami shook her head. "No, just wondering how we can get them all back with one prank."


	10. Chapter 10

**Dang Estee! Making us all look bad with your long Chapter! Love the pranks though. But weren't there others planned? Guess that would be up to me, Diana! Well here we go! Hope I can do your mischievous mind justice! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

The silence was getting to the girls. They had been marching over ten minutes and already they were having trouble keeping quiet. Maci was mouthing her favorite song. Diana was biting her bottom lip. Sami was fighting the urge to trip Luz. And Estee kept nudging Liebgott when she believed no one was watching. The only good thing about the march was that Sobel hadn't come with them.

"Lieutenant Winters sir, this is bullshit." A voice called out. Winters turned to look at Roe. He could have sworn it was the medic who had talked. Roe looked even more confused than Winters.

"Luz, when did you start mimicking your fellow soldiers?" Winters asked turning back around.

"Wasn't me sir." Luz said. Winters turned. Then saw Estee trying to hide laughter.

"Corporal Olive? Is there something you'd like to say?" Winters asked.

"Sorry sir, couldn't help myself." Estee said mimicking Roe's voice very well.

"I think you could give Luz a run for his money with that mimicking thing." Winters teased. "But try not to do it when we have been ordered to march in silence."

"Sorry sir." Estee said with a sigh. Roe looked over at Estee and smirked. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. The only one that noticed was Liebgott.

"So you friends with the medic now?" Liebgott asked Estee after they finally got back to camp. Estee's mouth dropped open. Liebgott was acting jealous.

"What? Can't I be friends with the other men?" Estee demanded. "Or am I only allowed to be friends with you? Because that's all you and I are, right? Friends?"

Estee walked away and her friends rolled her eyes.

"Smooth move there, Lieb." Sami said with a sigh.

"Good luck getting out of this one." Diana said patting Liebgott on the shoulders.

"Ha, he doesn't have a chance now." Maci said with a smirk. The girls walked away from Liebgott, knowing he was feeling even more guilty than needed. The girls found Estee in their room putting on her PT gear.

"Estee, we just got back from a twelve mile walk in full gear." Diana said rolling her eyes. "Are you really going for a jog right now?"

Estee smiled. "I need to think."

Sami sighed. "Hold on and I'll go with you."

Sami quickly got her PT gear on and followed Estee out the room.

"You want to tell me what you need to think about." Sami asked. Estee shrugged.

"Nothing really." Estee replied. Any other person would have let it go. But Sami knew Estee to well. Something was bothering her.

"Estee." Sami started but Estee groaned in frustration.

"Ok ok fine! Stop bugging me about it." Estee demanded. "If you must know I'm confused about Joseph."

Sami smirked. "I knew it, keep going."

"Why did he act so jealous when he thought Roe and I were friends? And just two days before he was kissing face with another girl?"

Sami smirked. "I don't know hon. Maybe he's confused about his feelings for you. And your feeling for him."

Estee sighed. "I don't have feeling for him. Well not unless alcohol is involved. But I only see him as a friend."

"Uh huh. Then why is this bugging you?" Sami asked. Estee giggled.

"I don't know." Estee said taking off running. She turned around running backwards. "Maybe its almost a year and a half being stuck with all these men. You coming?"

Sami laughed and headed off after her friend.

When Sami and Estee finally got back they were soaked. It had started to rain about four minutes into their run. But Estee refused to turn back. She loved the rain. But just their luck has it. The rain stopped the moment they got back.

"Uh that just figures." Sami groaned. "Lets get dry. I'm starting to get a chill."

The girls were getting on dry clothes when Maci raced in.

"Girls! Muck and Luz are just begging to be pranked right now!" Maci demanded. "I mean its too perfect!"

Sami and Estee smirked then followed Maci out of the room. They had just made it to the mesh hall when three things happened. Maci quickly took a step back, Sobel walked out of the mesh hall, stopping right in front of the girls, and ice cold water came falling from the sky soaking, Sami, Estee and Sobel.

Maci gasped. "Oops, Sobel."

She then took off before Sobel had the chance to comprehend that she was there.

"What the hell is going on here!" Sobel demanded. He then looked up to see Bull and Liebgott on the roof with two buckets in their hands.

"Randlemen! Liebgott! Down here now!" Sobel demanded. He then turned on the girls. "I have had it with your little pranks!"

"Sorry sir." the girls said bowing their heads. When the boys got to the girls' side, Sobel gave them a fifteen speech on how they were soldiers, not children. He then gave them latrine duty.

"Uh didn't you see Sobel!" Maci demanded smacking both boys several times.

"We did." Bull said with a smirk. "Couldn't help ourselves."

Estee smacked Liebgott hard across the back of the head. "Do you realize we have already swiped all of Dogs toothbrushes! Now Maci is going to have to move on to Fox!"

"I haven't gotten Speirs's toothbrush yet. Or any other ranking officer's. I'll see what I can do." Maci said walking away. Estee and Sami smirked.

"Well if we need some one to sneak up on any Germans, lets send Maci." Sami said. "That girl can sneak up on anyone."

Maci snuck into Speirs's room and looked around. His room was unnaturally clean. "Focus Maci. Ok toothbrush. Toothbrush."

Maci didn't hear the door open behind her, but she did feel the tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see Speirs.

"Oh Lieutenant Speirs. Um I bet your wondering what I am doing in your room." Maci said racking her brain for any excuse.

"I already know." Speirs said holding up four toothbrushes. "Rumor around here is you got latrine duty."

Maci bit her lower lip. "Yeah."

He held the toothbrushes out to her. "Don't worry I didn't tell the men I took them."

Maci smiled. "Well we thank you."

Maci quickly left and handed the toothbrushes. A couple days later she wished she asked Speirs where he had gotten the toothbrushes from.

"Hey you girls weren't in my room were you?" Nixon asked sitting down with the girls for breakfast.

"Only for your coffee." Estee replied. "Why?"

"My toothbrush is missing." Nixon replied. Estee almost choked on her eggs.

"Your toothbrush? When did it come missing?" Maci asked.

"A couple days ago. Along with Sobel's, Winters, and Welsh's." Nixon replied. Maci groaned, then got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Diana called after her.

"To Kill some one!" Maci demanded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sami's turn once again! Ok so I'm putting in two POV in this chapter cause that's just where they left me! Thanks girls lol jk. So We'll have Diana and Maci's POV! Hope you enjoy!**

**Maci POV**

Once again I was stuck with Sobel and First platoon. Some how they decided to confuse us girls a bit. Usually Sami and Estee were in first platoon. Diana and I in second. This morning when we got our first orders. Diana and I were in first platoon. Right before we left. It ended up Estee and I in first. Diana and Sami in second. My guess was Sobel wanted to take Estee away from her partners in crime. Now I was stuck listening to her grumble.

"Estee, your still in first platoon, be happy for that at least." I begged.

"But with Sobel!" Estee demanded just loud enough for me to hear. "I was finally getting to be under Winters command, but no Sobel want me here! Why? He can't stand me!"

"Maybe because he hates the other two more." Luz said then snickered. "Who am I kidding, he hates you the most."

"Why thank you George, you just made my day." Estee growled at him. I laughed and pushed her away from Luz.

"When did you get such an anger problem?" I teased. "That was always my thing."

Estee pouted and crossed her arms. That's when I noticed she didn't have her gun.

"Estee! If he sees you with out a gun, you'll be doing paper work up till jump day!" I demanded. Estee just pouted even more.

"Sobel gave my gun to Winters." She replied. "Said I'd accidentally shoot some one with my bad aim."

I couldn't help but laugh. Estee was a fair aim. She had been shooting guns since she was seven years old. But her still badly beat up finger wasn't helping her at all. Not even Roe could fix it. He said she must have injured a nerve in it.

"Why is there a fence here?" Sobel demanded. As we came to a stop in a pasture.

"I don't know maybe because our captain is a dumbass and got us lost!" Estee growled. "Again!"

"Estee!" I protested. "God what has gotten into you?"

Estee gave me a look and I knew exactly what was getting to her. Cramps. I groaned knowing my turn would be next for them. Man what were all these men going to do with four cranky, cramping, pmsing women. Probably what they usually did. Avoid us at all costs. Or put us on mess duty.

"Perconte, Luz, get the men..." Sobel said looking around in a bit of a panic. "Take cover behind those trees."

I rolled my eyes. How could we follow this man into war! He could hardly find his way to the bathroom.

"Luz can you do Major Horton?" Perconte asked I quickly covered Estee's mouth before she could say a word. I knew she could mimic Horton.

"Does a wild bear crap in the woods son?" Luz said in Horton's voice. The men had trouble holding back laughter.

"Maybe the good major can goose this schmuck, get us moving?" Perconte said with a mischievous smirk.

"You've been hanging out with Estee and Sami too much." I said nudging him playfully. He smirked back in a look that only could mean: that I have.

"No way!" Luz demanded. Perconte then turned to Estee.

"Can you do Horton?" He asked.

"No!" I demanded. "She can't and she won't. I can't swipe any more toothbrushes!"

"Alright, just this once." Luz said with a smirk. He winked at Estee knowing Sobel would have her ass anyway. And by the look on her face she thought it was worth it.

"You are all morrons!" I demanded.

**Diana POV**

I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to get placed under Winters command with Sami, while Estee and Maci were stuck with Sobel for this exercise. At least I knew we wouldn't get lost.

"What do you think Estee and Maci are doing right now?" Sami asked. I laughed.

"Bitching." I said simply. Winters looked back at me with a stern look. I must have laughed a little too loud if he had heard me all the way up there.

I blushed a bit under his gaze then quickly turned away before Sami could notice. Winters and I had been going on nightly walks around the camp almost every night since our first one. I enjoyed our time together but I wasn't sure what my feelings for him were. I had been engaged to Rod almost four years, and dated him three years before that. Just like the other girls. We had been with our ex-fiancées for so long, we weren't sure of our feelings for other men. It was all new to us. Not only that but we had grown up with them. Rod, Clay, Jeff and Travis had all been friends growing up. No matter how we tryed to deny it, we would always be connected to them. Estee being cousins with Clay. Me living across the street from Rod. I keep wondering what will happen after this war. Will we all go home and back to our comfort zones? End up marrying the guys we had known for years?

"Specialist Smith?" my head shot up. I hadn't realized Lipton had been talking to me.

"Yes sir." I said putting my worry behind me.

"Go left with Sargent Steeve find a tree or something to climb." Lipton ordered. "You two are sneaky enough to be our look out from over there."

"Yes sir." I said with a smirk. Sami lead the way left. We did find a small tree and Sami smirked over at me.

"Oh damn. Sargent." Sami said pointing at herself then pointed at me. "Specialist. Up in the tree Specialist."

I groaned. "I wondered when you'd use that against one of us."

Sami smirked then signaled to Lipton that we had found a good look out. It was a good thing Lipton had good eye sight because we were down the road a long ways.

"Do you think they made me switch platoons because of you and Estee or Estee and Lieb?" I asked and Sami smirked.

"My guess is both." Sami replied. "Now where the hell is Sobel? He should have been her ten minutes ago."

I shrugged. "Cant see him anywhere. Must be lost. Sucks to be Estee and Maci."

Sami snickered. "Sucks to be Estee. Sobel hates her remember. Maci he likes."

"Lipton just told us to stay put." I said down to Sami. "They're moving."

"Without Sobel?" Sami asked. "He must be really late."

"And here he comes." I said with a smirk. He was leading first platoon in a slow jog down the road. We waited till they were just past us before I jumped out of the tree, and we joined their platoon. Right next to Maci and Estee.

"Bout time you guys got here." I said causing Estee to jump.

"Damn it, the both of you!" Estee demanded. Maci laughed.

"Her time of the month." Maci said. Sami and I groaned. That mean soon Maci would start, then Sami and then me. I felt sorry for Easy men. We weren't all that nice that one week a month.

"High ho silver!" Sobel called out as he made his way to the intersection. He didn't look to happy to see Winters.

"Captain Sobel." Winters greated. He then smirked when he saw Sami and me. "Sargent Steeve, Specialist Smith. Good work."

Sobel turned. His face red at the sight of us. He quickly ordered us to go back to base. I had a not so good feeling about this. If Sobel had made false reports on us girls because he didn't like us, I was sure Winters would be next.


	12. Chapter 12

**Maci's turn to write. And oh boy is this going to be a hard chapter! I have no clue what to do with it! So here we go! Hope I do good! Reviews we need reviews! Lol**

The girls sat around Nixon's room waiting for Winters to come to him. Even though Nixon said he wouldn't come. The girls knew better. Winters and Nixon shared practically everything with each other. Sure enough Winters walked in.

"Oh, Nixon, I didn't realize you had company." Winters said as he turned to leave.

"They aren't here to see me Dick." Nixon said blowing out a puff of smoke. "I feel used."

Diana took Winters arm and turned him around. "What happened with your meeting with Sobel?"

Winters sighed. He could see the concern in her eyes.

"I'm being Cort Marshelled." Winters said. "On mess duty till Sink figures out what to do."

"Well crap!" Estee demanded. She sat down on Nixon's bed and crossed her arms. Her eyebrows came together and her bottom lip stuck out a bit. "This is bull! I hate Sobel!"

Winters looked at her funny then looked at Diana. By the look she gave him, he didn't want to know what Estee's problem was.

"Well your not doing it alone." Nixon said with a smirk. "Rumor has it Corporal Olive here is the reason all those cows got out. She'll be joining you."

"Ha! That wasn't even her!" Maci said in a fit of laughter. "That was..."

Estee quickly smacked Maci's arm. "Was such a brilliant prank pulled by me, that not even you knew it was me."

Winters smirked. "I've already heard it was Luz. But if your willing to take his punishment, I can't stop you."

Estee shrugged. "Sink punished me. Thank god for that."

"Yeah how is your dear old grandpa doing?" Nixon teased. Every one knew that Estee reminded Sink of his granddaughter and seemed to favor her a bit. Easy started to call him her grandpa because of it.

"Yeah yeah, rub it in." Estee said with a smirk. "But I'm welcoming the break from typing or cleaning with who's ever toothbrush Maci swipes."

"Is that where my toothbrush went to?" Winters asked with a smirk. This time it was Maci's turn to smack Estee.

"What you didn't take it." Estee demanded then turned to Winters. "Go ask Speirs about that. One of his men did it. My guess is Clay Mercer."

"Dont be blaming your cousin!" Sami demanded. "We all know Jeff is the sneaky one."

"Ha, my guess is still on Clay." Maci said with a smirk. "He did grow up with Estee."

"Hey now!" Estee said with another pout. "You were dating him! If he learn how to swipe things it came from you!"

"Alright now girls." Diana said with a laugh. She then turned to Nixon. "How can we get them out of this?"

Nixon shrugged. "Dont look at me. I don't have the power..." He cut off when he saw the stern looks from all four girls. "I'll see what I can do."

Estee jumped up in the back of the truck with no problems at all. Winters couldn't help but smirk.

"Is that why Sami calls you monkey?" Winters asked not taking his eyes off the clipboard he had in his hands.

"This is nothing." Estee replied picking up a box and handed it to a Fox soldier. "I grew up on a farm. An only child. Had to pull my own weight. Lucky me, I always got stuck in the back of dad's pickup loading and unloading crap."

"Don't let Sobel hear you sat that." Winters said looking up at her slightly. "If he hears that you don't mind this work, he'll reassign you."

"Oh this is just bull shit." Estee said sarcastically. "I'm so tired of this. Oh my god I think I broke a nail."

"That a girl." Winters said going back to his clipboard. He looked up to see all the Sargents in Easy walk his way from Sink's office. As they past him they saluted. Winters gave Estee on odd look. Sami wasn't with them. A couple seconds later she walked up to them.

"Estee, your grandpa wants to see you." Sami said. "Careful. He's not in the best mood. But I believe your getting another promotion."

"Why do you think that?" Estee asked. Sami smirked.

"Because I just did." Sami replied.

"Ooo Staff Sargent Steeve." Estee said jumping down from the truck. "Don't let that get to your head."

"Oh you don't worry about me." Sami said with a smirk. "He wants to see Maci and Diana as well."

Estee walked into Sink's office and he smiled when he saw her. "I hear your behaving yourself."

"Doing my best sir." Estee replied. Sink nodded.

"I'm counting on more good behavior from our new Master Sargent." Sink said as his smile widened. "Congratulations Olive."

Estee smiled back at him. "Thank you sir."

Estee walked out of the office just as Maci and Diana showed up. They groaned by the look on her face.

"Great. You made Sargent."

Estee smiled proudly. "Master Sergeant Olive at your service. But don't worry. I have a feeling you'll be Corporals soon."

Estee raced off leaving the girls confused. They walked into the office and Sink smiled. "I'm sure Estee has already told you. Congratulations Corporal Camdon and Smith."

"Thank you sir." The girls replied.

"Now go on. I'm sure Olive is waiting outside for you." Sink said with a smirk. The girls nodded and quickly headed off. They left the house but saw no sign of Estee till she jumped out from behind them.

"Damn it Estee! Now who's scaring who!" Diana demanded holding her chest. She then smiled. "You were right. We're Corporals!"

Estee smiled. "Told you. But I need to get back to mess duty. You girls have fun! Oh and don't tell the men I got promoted yet. I want to tell them myself."

"Aren't you higher ranked than most of the men now?" Maci asked. Estee nodded.

"Yep." Estee then walked off to the kitchen.

"Suck up!" Maci called after her.

Later that night Diana found herself once again walking with Winters. They walked in silence for most of it. Enjoying just each others company.

"So how's working with Estee?" Diana asked. Winters smirked.

"I had to restrict her to washing dishes." Winters said with a smirk. "She can't cook worth a damn. Kinda feel sorry for her future husband."

"As long as he's dutch or cajun he'll be fine." Diana said with a smirk. "Thats about all she knows how to cook."

"Your saying the girl that burnt toast, can cook cajun food?" Winters said in surprise.

"And those amazing round dutch pancake things." Diana said with a smiled. "Hard to believe the easy things she can't do. But that's Estee. She can figure out the hardest problems but the simplest drive her crazy."

"Kinda like Nixon." Winters said and Diana smiled.

"Yeah, kinda like him." Diana replied."That must be why they get along so well. Actually every one except for Sobel likes her."

Winters chuckled. "All you girls are so easy to get along with. As long as you don't mind pranks, or get on Maci's bad side."

They both paused in the road and saluted Sobel as he passed. Sobel didn't salute when the jeep drove by.

Diana looked at Winters in surprise. "Did he have his things with him?"

Winters looked down at her with the same confused look. "I believe he did."

"DIANA! DIANA!" Diana turned to see her friends running up to her. The paused to salute Winters then paused to catch their breath.

"Sobel..." Sami started.

"Has been..." Estee wheezed.

"Reassigned!" Maci demanded at last. "No more Sobel!"

"What!" Diana couldn't believe it. Sami then nudged Estee.

"Tell Winters the best part." Sami said said bouncing up and down.

"Well I just came from Grandpa's office, and he gave me some good news!" Estee said jumping up and down with Sami. For the hell of it Maci joined in with the jumping. "And even though I'm not a higher ranked officer than you, he said I could still give you the good news since Nixon didn't know yet!"

Just as she said this Nixon came around the corner. "Hey Dick, have you heard yet?"

"No!" Estee demanded. "And shush I get to tell him!"

"Did you just tell a commanding officer to shush?" Winters asked.

"Its only Nixon." Estee replied. Winters gave her a warning look and she quickly covered. "But I'd never talk to him in such a way if any other soldier was around. Because that would be a sign of disrespect and I would never be disrespectful."

"So Dick, just came from Sink's office and..." Nixon started but Estee jumped on his back and covered his mouth.

"Your no longer being Cort Marshelled!" Estee demanded. "You may return to the men in the morning!"

Nixon laughed. And pushed Estee farther up his back, so she wouldn't fall. "Yeah what she said."


	13. Chapter 13

**Estee's turn once again! And Maci get ready for this chapter! Hehe your going to enjoy it! And hopefully the rest of you like it as well! :)**

"Oh my god!" Estee said racing up to Maci. She grabbed the girls arm and lead her away from Perconte.

"What is up with you?" Maci demanded.

"Meehan!" Estee said with a giggle. "Have you seen him yet?"

Maci shook her head. "None of us have."

"Oh no one of us have." Estee said with another giggle. "Where are the other girls?"

Maci shrugged. "Last time I saw them they were doing shooting practice with Lieb and Luz."

"Come on!" Estee lead Maci to the shooting range where they found Diana, Sami, Lieb, Lipton and Luz.

"Um Sargent Lipton, we need to see Diana and Sami, pronto, um asap. Um now!" Estee said grabbing Diana's hand. "Sorry no time to explain!"

Estee then rushed off leading the other confused girls away.

"Estee what the hell is this about?" Sami demanded. Estee lead the girls into their room and shut the door.

"Estee!" Diana said putting her hands on her hips and stomping her foot.

"Sorry but you girls will thank me later." Estee said walking to the window and pointing out. The girls sighed and walked up to the window.

"What are we looking at?" Maci asked with an annoyed sigh.

"The window across the way." Estee replied. The girls looked and gasped.

"Oh my." Diana said a little breathless. There in the room across from them was a very good looking man with his shirt off. He had Blonde curly hair, blue eyes and muscles in places they didn't even know existed.

"Who is that?" Maci asked biting her lower lip with hungry brown eyes.

"Lieutenant Meehan." Estee replied. "And hands off. I saw him first."

"Your calling Meehan, don't you already have Liebgott?" Sami asked with the same hungry look in her eyes that Maci had.

"And give that up. Hell no." Estee replied. "Now aren't you girls glad I whisked you away."

"Uh huh." the other girls said together.

"You drug the girls away from shooting practice, to make googley eyes at Lieutenant Meehan?" Liebgott said from behind them. The girls turned around quickly all four of them blushing.

"Hey Joseph." Estee said shyly.

"Don't Joseph me!" Liebgott demanded. "I was here long enough."

Liebgott walked out. Estee raced to the door.

"Screw you Joseph Liebgott! I am not your girl!" Estee screamed at him. "I can go after or stare at, who ever I want! And that Included Meehan!"

"Nice to know." Meehan said from in front of the house he was staying in. Estee blushed and slammed the door.

"Oh god he heard me!" Estee said, her face extremely red. Her friends were practically rolling on the floor laughing. "Its not funny!"

"Oh yes it is." Maci said laughing even harder. "Cause the first time he meets you, your having a lovers spat with Lieb!"

"Second time." Estee said quietly.

"Wow wait, come again." Sami said as she and the other three girls stopped laughing. "I swore you just told us you've met Meehan before."

Estee blushed slightly. "I was in Grandpa's office when he came in. Sink asked me to show him to his room."

The girls gasped.

"That's not fair!" Diana demanded.

Estee shrugged. "To bad, so sad."

Estee then went to find Liebgott. He had some explaining to do. She found him sitting up against a tree smoking a cigarette. Estee quietly walked up to him and took the extra cigarette he had behind his ear. Liebgott didn't even turn towards her.

"What do you want?" Liebgott asked.

"Well a lighter would be nice." Estee said with smirk. He tossed his lighter up to her with out saying a word. Estee lit her cigarette and sat down next to him. She handed the lighter back but he didn't take it. Estee rolled her eyes and placed in in his breast pocket.

"Lieb, what's wrong with you lately?" Estee asked concerned. He glanced at her but just shook his head.

"Its nothing." Liebgott replied. Estee lightly placed a hand on his arm. He looked down at her hand and shrugged it off. "I don't like this Estee."

Estee looked at him confused. "Don't like what?"

"You being here. About to go to war." Liebgott replied. "You should be back home. Making babies with some lucky bastard that stayed home. Not risking your life. Not a Master Sergeant of Easy Company."

"Are you more angry at me for being a girl in the war? Or the fact that I out rank you?" Estee asked. "Be careful how you answer that."

Liebgott sighed heavily. "I don't need this!"

Liebgott got to his feet and walked away. He didn't turn around to see Estee bring her knees to her chest and cry. She just lost her best guy friend.

Sami, Maci, and Diana had been looking for Estee for a little over and hour with no luck. And to top it all off, Liebgott was also missing.

"They probably ran off together somewhere." Maci said rolling her eyes. "I mean she was pretty mad at him. Maybe they needed time to themselves."

"Doubt it." Sami said with a sigh. "You know how Estee is. She doesn't forgive very easily."

Roe walked up to them with a heavy sigh. He had just heard about the fight Liebgott and Estee had. Apparently al the Easy men knew.

"You find Estee yet?" Roe asked. The girls shook their heads. "Just found Liebgott sitting on the roof of the house he's staying in. Said something about leaving her by a tree. I'll go search for her."

"Thanks Roe." Diana said with a sigh. "We are going to go check on Lieb."

Roe headed off and was surprised he found Estee so easily. She was sitting up against a tree wiping away her tears. He sat down next to her and she looked up at him slightly.

"Hey Doc." Estee said laying her head on her shoulder.

"You must be really upset if your cuddling up with a doctor." Roe said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You want to talk about it?"

Estee sniffled as she held back tears. "I think I just lost my best guy friend."

Roe sighed. "Yeah I heard about the fight."

"What have you heard?" Estee demanded moving away from Roe.

"Liebgott told me he made a mistake." Roe replied. "Said something about you not belonging in this war. His wording came out wrong. He mean to say he was worried about you, and wished you were home safe. But what he said came out like he thought you weren't a good enough soldier."

"What do you think?" Estee asked looking up at him.

Roe sighed. "Its your choice to be here."

Estee snuggled up closer to him. "Thanks for lying for him, Eugene. I know Liebgott would never actually sat that. But you made it sound better."

Roe smiled. "Estee, I know I can't replace Liebgott, but if you need a friend. I'm here for you."

Estee giggled. "I may just start liking doctors like you."

Sami grabbed Liebgott by his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. "What did you say to her! He haven't seen her for a couple hours!"

Liebgott freed his shirt from Sami's grasp. "I just told her how I felt about her being in this war. That she shouldn't be."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Lieb, you idiot! She cares for you, and you saying that would have broken her heart! And your helping us find her. Because you love her! We all know it, the men in Easy know it, and hell Sink knows it! And if you don't fix this now, you never will!"

Liebgott bowed his head and joined the girls in their search for Estee. But when they found her, the girls decided bringing Liebgott along was a bad idea. Estee was cuddled up in Roe's arms. Liebgott's rage grew as Estee laid her head on Roe's shoulder and smiled up at him.

"Doesn't look like she's heart broken to me." Liebgott said causing Estee to look up. She stood and started to walk toward him, but he turned and walked away.

"Liebgott please!" Estee called after him. But he just kept walking. Estee sighed and looked back at Roe. "Looks like I could use that friend."


	14. Chapter 14

**Diana's turn once again! Yeah :) and dang Estee and your drama! How am I to follow something like that!**** Lol hope I can do it. And thanks for leaving me with the list chapter! Lol ;Ъ**

Meehan was in front of Easy as he had them marching. The girls couldn't take their eyes off him. Estee nudged Sami and giggled.

"Oh my god! Does this man have a fault?" Sami asked. "He even walks perfect!"

Estee nodded in agreement. "I must admit, I haven't found a fault yet."

Meehan smirked over his shoulder at them. The girls blushed.

"My god even his hearing is perfect." Sami said in awe. Lipton rolled his eyes at the two girls.

"Are you trying to make Meehan the most hated man in Easy?" Lipton asked with a smirk. "Because by the glares he's receiving from some of the men says he already is."

Sami sighed. "Let them glare. I think Meehan could take them all."

"With one arm tied behind his back and his eyes closed." Estee added.

"God he's not some super soldier." Luz demanded.

"He could be." Estee said with a dreamy sigh. The men around them rolled his eyes. The girls were hopeless.

Later that week Meehan walked up to the girls at lunch and handed them each a paper.

"What's this?" Diana asked.

"Weekend passes to London." Meehan replied. "I heard you girls haven't had the chance to act like real woman in a while. Figured you could use the change."

Meehan walked away Liebgott, who was sitting at a table behind them, turned and glared.

"Seems like you four have become Meehan's favorites." he said glaring at Meehan turned back. "Rumor has it, that he also has a weekend pass to London."

"Do I pick up a hint of jealousy, Lieb?" Sami asked. "Cause your already on our shit list. Do you really want to fig yourself a deeper whole?"

Liebgott rolled his eyes. "I just don't like you girls going to London by yourselves."

"We're big girls Liebgott!" Estee demanded causing the mess hall to become silent. "We don't need any god damn babysitters!"

"I didn't mean to offend you, Estee." Liebgott said with a sigh.

"You offend me, just by opening your mouth!" Estee demanded. Her eyes welling up with tears. Liebgott bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. How many times must I say that!" Liebgott asked quietly. Roe walked up to Estee and brought her into a hug. He then looked over at Liebgott.

"Maybe you should just leave her alone for a while." Roe said giving Liebgott a sympathetic look. Liebgott glared at Roe, but walked away.

"You ok Estee?" Roe asked. Estee nodded. "You sure?"

"I'm fine." Estee replied watching Liebgott walk away.

"Just forgive him already." Diana begged. "We all know you miss him. And frankly, your bringing unneeded drama."

"I can't Diana." Estee said sadly.

"Why not?" Sami asked. "We all know you have feelings for him. Just give into it."

Estee shook her head. She just couldn't do forgive him yet.

Liebgott, Perconte, Guarnere and Webster snuck into the girls' room as they were doing a few errands for Meehan.

"We only have a couple minutes." Webster said keeping watch. "So find whatever you need to and fast."

Liebgott nodded. "Yeah yeah. Now remember, we're looking for anything that will revoke their weekend passes."

The other men quickly started to search. Perconte held up a notepad and smirked. "Hey check this out."

The men went to his side but didn't see what Perconte was smirking about.

"Good for you Frank." Liebgott said sarcasticly. "You found a notepad."

"Read it genius." Perconte said holding it up to Liebgott.

"No way! They rate us!" Liebgott said in awe.

Preconte nodded. "And look where I am. Tenth! Behind Popeye?"

"Crap!" Webster said. "Book it! Here comes the girls!"

The men quickly raced from the room. But not before the girls saw them.

The girls rushed to their room and Maci sighed. "Um, Estee. They got your butt rate list."

Estee giggled. "Well at least it wasn't the all around hotness list."

Perconte past the list around to any Easy man that would look.

"How does Bull rate first?" Toye asked. "Then Roe?"

Winters came up behind the Toye and grabbed the paper from him. Then read the list.

Bull

Roe

Lipton

Guarnere

Webster

Luz

Popeye

Perconte

Winters

Martin

Hoobler

Muck

Shifty

Malarkey

Christenson

Nixon

Babe

Skinny

Welsh

Chuck

Peacock

Tab

Sobel

Liebgott

"This is an old list." Winters said with a smirk.

"How do you know this?" Liebgott asked.

"Because Meehan isn't on there." Winters replied. "And I'm higher on the list. That and I've seen the real list. This is just the Butt list."

The men looked at Winters dumbfounded.

"Any chance you can get us this list?" Nixon asked with a smirk. Winters laughed.

"Its in my footlocker." Winters replied. "Confiscated it from Estee a couple days ago."

Winters walked to his bed and pulled out the list. On top in Maci's writing was Speirs's name but was crossed out a couple of times. Then next in Diana's small handwriting was Meehan's name. It looked like it had recently been added. Then the list went on with one of the girls names behind it:

Lipton - Estee

Roe -Estee

Perconte - Maci

Liebgott - Estee

Webster - Sami

Winters - Diana

Bull -Sami

Shifty - Diana

Nixon - Sami

Toye - Diana

Luz - Estee

Guarnere - Sami

Christenson - Sami

Peacock - Maci

Martin - Estee

Babe - Diana

Malarkey - Diana

Hoobler - Maci

Muck - Sami

Popeye - Maci

Skinny - Diana

Welsh - Maci

Tab - Estee

Chuck - Maci

"Why do they have their names behind ours?" Guarnere asked.

"Because that's who they hang out with most." Winters replied. "Just don't let them know I showed you this. Promised Estee I'd get rid of it."

"Your secret is safe with us." Liebgott said with a smirk. He was just happy to see Estee's name still behind his own.

Despite the men's attempts too keep get the girls' weekend passes revoked it never happened. The girls were packing for london and would be leaving with Meehan in a couple hours. They had on dresses that Meehan and Sink had purchased for them. Diana's was a warm chocolate brown color with little white flowers all over it. Maci's was black and white. Sami's was a deep royal purple and Estee's was a cobalt blue. They even had gotten matching shoes.

"You girls ready to go?" Meehan asked walking into their room. The girls nodded. "Good. Lets get going then."

Luz froze at the sight of the girls which almost caused Toye and Muck to run into him.

"What's your problem?" Toye asked then spotted the girls. "Wow."

"My words exactly." Luz said in awe. They had never seen the girls look so womanly. And they weren't the only ones that noticed. Almost every man in Easy company had seen them. All dressed up and leaving base with Lieutenant Meehan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sami's turn! And Ha Diana you had the just chapter! Hahaha :ъ so my turn and no way can I write this in POV. So this will be new for me! Hope ya all enjoy!**

Diana twirled around and around like a young girl dancing in the rain. She looked so peaceful as the sun warmed her face. "I actually feel like a woman again!"

Sami smiled. "I know. I can't remember the last time I wore a dress."

Estee smirked. "I do. The sunday before we left for basic. Wore a pink and blue striped dress for two hours while I was in town with Jeff. It was a rainy, chilly day and I didn't have a jacket. So Jeff left me in the truck. He came back a few minutes later with a blue jacket that matched my dress. I knew it wasn't in his budget, but he wouldn't take it back. Then he took me out to eat. Had a grilled chicken breast."

Maci looked over at Estee with a smirk. "How do you remember things like that?"

"I don't know." Estee said with a smirk. "Because I can't remember what I had for breakfast yesterday."

The girls walked down the streets of London loving just being a woman again. But they did miss having the guys around. They thought they'd have fun without them. But they found themselves missing the guys even more.

"We've beem with them almost everyday since we joined." Maci said sadly. "Do we know how to have fun with out them anymore?"

"Sure we do!" Sami said with a smile. "Its just not as fun without them."

"Come on I promised Roe I'd pick him up a little something while we were here." Estee said leading the girls into a little store.

Sunday night when the girls returned, they noticed most of the men avoided them. No one welcomed them back. It was like every man in Easy were mad at them.

"I don't like this." Diana said shutting the bedroom door behind her. She turned to her friends sadly. "Why are they acting so weird. Its like we're back to day one."

The girls all sighed. This wasn't going to be a good week.

Monday morning none of the men sat with the girls at first. But when Nixon finally showed up for breakfast he sat down with them.

"So what happened to you girls?" Nixon asked looking around. "Have something contagious I should know about?"

The girls shook their heads, not saying a word to them. Nixon sighed. "Don't let them get to you. They're just jealous. Something about a boring weekend."

"Ours wasn't that great either." Sami said with a sigh. "Was great friday night, but Saturday and Sunday was just slow."

"Didn't Meehan go with you?" Nixon asked.

"Yeah we left with him, but we didn't spend all weekend with him." Diana replied. "Is that what they all think?"

Nixon nodded. Estee rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Roe?" She asked and Nixon shook his head.

"My guess is he's looking after Liebgott." Nixon replied. Estee raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong with Liebgott?" Maci asked knowing Estee wouldn't.

"Came down with food poisoning we think." Nixon replied. "He's a lot better than what he was yesterday."

Estee bit her lower lip then stood up. "I need to talk to Roe. Found him something in London."

Estee walked off and the girls smirked.

"She's going to use Roe as an excuse to check on Lieb, isn't she?" Sami asked already knowing that answer was yes.

Estee knocked on the door. She heard Liebgott say enter and slowly she opened the door. She saw Roe first.

"Roe! I got you something!" Estee said handing him a small gift. She then turned to see Liebgott sitting on the the edge of his bed.

"You don't look as sick as Nixon made it sound." Estee said trying to not look worried. She then turned back to Roe. "Open it."

Roe smiled and opened the small box. Inside was metal pill box with a painting of london on the top. Roe smirked shaking it and hearing a small rattle come from it. He opened the box to find a small pebble inside.

"A pebble from Aldbourne." Estee said with a smiled. "So you will always remember when we became friends."

Liebgott bowed his head. Estee was putting on a show to pissed him off. Estee walked up to him and held her hand out to him. Liebgott looked up confused. She opened her hand to reveal a lighter.

"Cant forget about my Lieb." Estee said with a small smile. "But I'm still pissed at you."

Estee walked away leaving Liebgott and Roe in shock. Liebgott flipped the lighter in his hand and noticed his name etched on one side. He looked up at Roe and smiled.

"Do you think this means she is forgiving me?" Liebgott asked.

"Maybe. Or it could mean she'll always be your friend no matter how pissed she gets at you." Roe said. "Now will you get out of this room. I've covered for you all weekend."

Liebgott nodded. "Yeah. I'm good now."

Later that night Diana went on a walk by herself. She hadn't seen Winters all day. But he soon found her. He held her arm out to her. Diana took it with a small smile.

"I heard Estee gave Liebgott a lighter." Winters said. Diana gave him a confused look. "You didn't know?"

Diana shook her head. "No, I thought she only got something for Roe."

Diana then smirked. "But I got something for you."

Winters smiled. "Did you really."

Diana took something out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"A shaving kit?" Winters said with a chuckle. "You talked to Nixon didn't you."

Diana giggled. "guilty. Do you why are the guys avoiding us?"

Winters sighed. "They think you girls spent all weekend with Meehan. They got jealous. But Nixon set them right."

"Good." Diana said with a smile. A man walked up to them and greated Winters. He was a blonde man with piercing blue eyes. Diana had never seen him before.

"Buck this is Corporal Diana Smith." Winters introduced. "Diana this is Lieutenant Lynn Compton. Better known as Buck. He arrived shortly after you girls left."

Diana smirked. "So this is the reason we got weekend passes to London."

Winters only smiled back. Buck on the other hand looked very confused.

"Sink believed you girls would be bugging him just as bad as Meehan." Winters said. "Figured we'd let him get to know the men first."

Diana shook Buck's hand. "Welcome to Easy company. And now if you excuse me, I must go brag to Estee that I met the new Lieutenant before she did."

Winters laughed. "Go easy on her."

Diana waved goodbye and walked into her room with a victorious smile on her face.

"Who was the man walking with you and Winters?" Sami asked the moment Diana shut the door.

"Our new Lieutenant." Diana said with a smirk. "Lieutenant Buck Compton."

"How did I not know this!" Estee asked in surprise. "Grandpa always tells me when we are getting some one new!"

Diana giggled. "That's why he sent us on a weekend pass to London. So Buck could meet the guys first."

"Well that's not fair!" Maci demanded. She then rushed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Diana asked.

"To meet this Buck guy, before Estee and Sami!" Maci said rushing out the door. Sami and Estee quickly rushed after her. Diana sighed and followed, knowing Winters was going to need a little help.

Winters smirked when he saw the girls racing towards them. "Here come the other girls."

Buck turned and saw the girls. The blonde one kept trying to get around the two brunettes, but they were working together to keep her behind them. When they reached Winters side the stopped abruptly and saluted both Winters and Buck.

"Hello Ladies." Winters greated.

"Hello Lieutenant Winters." The girls said. There was a long pause then Winters smirked.

"Oh right. I forgot you haven't met the new Lieutenant yet." Winters said as the girls glared at him. "Buck this is Corporal Maci Camdon, Staff Sergeant Sami Steeve and Master Sergeant Estee Olive. Girls this is Lieutenant Lynn Compton. Also known as Buck."

"Welcome to Easy sir." Estee said with a sweet smile.

Buck smirked. "So your the girls I've been hearing so much of. The pranksters and the thief."

"I am not a thief." Maci demanded. "I just swipe things when we need them."

"Hide your toothbrushes." Winters warned. "And always check roof tops before you walk into a building."

The girls giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Buck said with smile. "Night ladies."

"Night Lieutenants." the girls said as Diana reached their side.

"Well that went better than I thought." Diana said with a smirk. "I thought you would have scared him off."

The girls giggled and walked to their room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Estee's turn! Wow I just realized how long this fic is going to be! I'm excited! This will be chapter 16 and we still haven't gotten past part one! Hope every one is enjoying our story! **

"Can you believe we are actually leaving Aldbourne." Maci said as the girls started packing their things. She then turned to see Estee sitting on her bed reading a book. "How are you done packing already?"

"Less things to pack." Estee replied flipping to the next page. "This is a war ladies. We don't need to make the big jump with makeup in our packs."

Estee's friends rolled their eyes, they knew Estee had a stick of red lipstick in her pack. Along with black eye liner. She never went anywhere with out those two things.

"So where are we going?" Sami said sitting down on her bed. When Estee didn't answer her she threw a lighter at her. Estee's head snapped up and she glared over at her friend. "Where are we going?"

"No clue." Estee said getting right back to her book.

"Yeah right." Diana said with a smirk. "You spent all day in Sink's office. Now you can't tell me you didn't hear something."

Estee rolled her eyes. "Grandpa is getting better at hiding things from me. Didn't hear a thing."

"Your a sucky lier." Sami informed her. "Tell!"

"No! This is serious! I was warned many times by Sink that if I over heard something that I shouldn't hear, that I was not to repeat it." Estee said with a sigh. "He got it in writing this time girls."

"Damn him." Maci demanded. "I thought we were the only ones that knew you wouldn't talk if you got it in writing."

"Well he knows now. If you want information from this point on, your going to have to go to Nixon." Estee replied. "Or have Diana go to Winters."

"He won't talk." Diana said with a sigh. "Already asked him."

Nixon walked into the room with a smirk. "I see you still haven't gotten it out of Estee. To bad girls."

Nixon walked over to Estee's foot locker and pulled out a bottle. Estee rolled her eyes. "What, already drank the one you have stashed in Winters's foot locker?"

Nixon smirked shaking the half empty bottle. "I should have gone to his. Looks like you've been taking a few drinks yourself."

Estee smirked. "You said hid it. Not don't drink it."

Nixon laughed and filled his flask. Then took out another flask and filled it as well. "I must say thanks for this. Two flasks. I'm a lucky man."

"So where are we going Nix?" Sami asked batting her eyes at him. Nixon smirked.

"Upottery." He replied then walked out. The girls couldn't believe how easily they got it out of him.

"He has to be lying!" Maci demanded. "There is no way he'd give that information out so easily."

Estee giggled. "Every one except you three already knew. Meehan informed them all while we were doing our five mile."

"You mean we could have asked any one of the men!" Diana said with a groan. Estee shook her head.

"Direct order from Meehan." Estee said with a smirk. "Guess he found the dead spider in his sock."

Maci giggled. "If he didn't like spiders, then he should never have told us."

**Upottery, England**

The girls sat across the table from Buck, Luz, Liebgott, and Toye. And for the first time, the girls were losing.

"This is bull! We never lose!" Maci demanded.

"Then maybe you should hand over the second deck you have stashed under the table." Liebgott said with a smirk.

"Man I wish we had a second deck." Estee said with a sigh. "But we never know which one to bring when Buck comes. He never brings the same deck twice."

"I wonder why." Buck said with a smirk. "Now in or out girls?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Sami asked bringing out about twelve packs of cigarettes. "We can play all night. And if we run out Maci can always get more."

"What company did you swipe those from?" Toye asked in awe. The girls giggled.

"Didnt have to swipe them." Estee said with a smirk.

"Dog company doesn't know our tricks." Sami replied. "Won them yesterday before we left."

"Is that why Meehan couldn't find you?" Liebgott asked.

"No he knew about this." Diana replied. "Promised to bring him a few packs. He couldn't find us because Estee and Sami got trapped in the showers by Fox company."

"Then Diana and I swiped their boxers." Maci said with a smirk.

"Yeah then Sami and I had to save them when Fox trapped them in a couple trees." Sami said with almost a growl. "Did Maci mention the reason we got stuck in the showers was because they stole our clothes."

"So how did you safe Maci and Diana?" Liebgott asked.

"Flashed them." Sami said crossings her arms. "Opened our towels and flashed them."

"Man I wish I was in Fox then." Liebgott said with a smirk. Estee glared at him.

"If you were in Fox I wouldn't have done it." Estee replied. "Because you will never see me like that."

"Are you two still in a lovers spat?" Buck asked sounding a little amused.

"We aren't in a lovers spat!" Estee demanded.

"Thats not the rumors going around." Buck said with a smirk. "Thats one of the first things I heard about. Lieb wouldn't come out of his room all weekend because you and the other girls were off prancing around London with Lieutenant Meehan. And your other man was covering for him."

"Why am I the only girl that gets falsely linked to the men!" Estee pouted. "I mean Diana has those nightly strolls with Winters. Sami and Guarnere are always together. And Maci is always cuddled up to Perconte."

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with how cute you are when you pout." Luz teased. "Or maybe because you've always made an easy target."

"Naw, I think its because we all see what you don't." Buck replied. Estee raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" Estee asked.

"We all know Diana and Winters like each other. And they don't deny it or agree to it. Maci and Perconte are just friends. And with Sami and Guarnere, we all know Guarnere likes Sami. But we also know Sami would never give into him. And so does he."

"Ok so. I know that too." Estee said rolling her eyes.

"Well with you and little Lieb here, you both like each other. But are both in denial about it." Buck replied. "Ok so Your still in denial about. Lieb has already admitted it to the rest of us. But then the good Doc shows up in your life. You like him but he doesn't see it. I'd say you are in a little love triangle."

Estee sighed. "I don't like Gene that way. And Liebgott used to be my best guy friend here. That was till he opened his mouth and screwed up."

Liebgott rolled his eyes. "I was just saying that I was scared for you! That I'd be happier knowing you were some where safe."

Estee crossed her arms and turned away from him. "You've been talking to Gene. Because that's exactly what he said when he tried to cover for you that day."

Liebgott sighed. "Your hopeless! Why do I even try to apologize to you! Your just a spoiled little girl!"

Liebgott got up and walked out. Estee rolled her eyes and picked up her cards. She placed two down and smiled up at Buck. "Hit me."

Maci rolled her eyes as she listened to Toye rattle off everything he was packing for the big jump.

"Where you keeping your brass knuckles?" Perconte asked with a smirk. Maci giggled knowing thats what she got him in London. He winked at her as he walked past. He must have been thinking about the same thing. She also had a set of brass knuckles. Winters and Nixon had found four of them. Painted them pink and etched the girls names on them. So all four girls had a set of pink brass knuckles.

"Hey Maci? Any chance you know were Nixon found yours?" Toye asked.

Maci shook her head. "He'd never tell me. He knows I would have swiped some. Then sell them to you boys."

"Well you should ask." Toye said with a smile. "I'll be your first customer."

Maci smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

Diana rolled her eyes at Estee. Once again she was done packing before every one else and was now laying against her pack with her helmet over her face. "If Meehan catches you trying to sleep, you'll be in big trouble."

Estee lifted the helmet off her face but didn't open her eyes. "Not sleeping. Day dreaming."

"Day dreaming about what?" Diana asked.

"Home." Estee said opening her eyes and looking up at Diana. "Back home in Iowa everything would be lush and green. Dad would be planting beans. Mom would be setting jars of sun tea on the front porch in her favorite sun dress. If I was home I'd be taking those jars of tea to dad and his farm hands."

Diana smirked. "Yeah or drinking them all yourself."

Estee smirked. "Yeah that too."

Diana nodded towards Liebgott. He was cutting some guys hair into a mohawk. "Did you know he was a barber?"

Estee shook her head. "Nope."

"You know the big jump is only a few hours away." Diana rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should make peace with him."

Estee shook her head. "No. Its better this way. You know. Just in case."

"Easy Company!" Meehan's voice called out. Easy quickly surrounded him. "Channel coast is socked in with rain and fire. No jump tonight."

Easy groaned. They didn't really care what Meehan had to say after that.

"Well now what?" Estee groaned.

"We could always find Buck. I'm sure he'd play a few cards with us." Diana said with a smirk. Then winked. "Considering our bad luck lately."

Sami walked up to them. "I'm not really in the gambling mood. I heard they have a movie set up for us."

"A movie doesn't sound that great either." Maci said walking up to them. A group of men walked past and Maci grabbed Toye's arm. "Got you something."

She tossed a pair of brass knuckles to him.

"What do I owe ya?" He asked. Maci smirked.

"What do you got?" Maci asked then held out her hands. She had at least six more pairs of brass knuckles.

"I'll spread the word." Toye said walking away.

"I'd better stay in our tent." Maci said with a sigh. "I'll do this weeks letters home. I think I have a few more post cards from California."

"Yeah, but whose going to send those? Liebgott already turned us down." Estee said rolling her eyes.

Maci shrugged. "He might do it now considering how bad he want to make up with you."

Estee shook her head. "I'm not asking him."

"Not asking who?" Liebgott asked walking up to them. "Hey Maci, heard you had some brass knuckles you need to get rid of."

"Only for a price Lieb." Maci said with a smirk. "Can you afford it?"

"Name your price." Liebgott said with a smirk.

Maci gave Estee a wink. "How bad do you want one?"

"Just name your price." Liebgott said trying not to get annoyed.

"Mail something for us." Maci said simply. "Write a letter to a friend saying you need four post card sent. How's that sound?"

Liebgott sighed. "I told you. If I sent a letter like that to any of my family, they'd write a letter to your families explaining everything."

"He's right." Estee said with a sigh. "We might as well just tell our families where we are. I mean by the time they get the letter we will already be in Normandy."

"And break their hearts that we lied." Sami gasped.

"Well that is if the boys haven't told them already." Diana said sadly. "I mean who knows what they did after we broke of our engagement to them."

Liebgott sighed. "Fine. I'll send them."

Maci smiled. "Good. You'll have them by the end of the night."

Maci handed him some brass knuckles. Liebgott took them and walked away.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Maci said with a smirk. "I had better get started on those post cards."

"We'll be watching the movie." Sami said leading the other two girls away. Sami sat down by Guarnere leaving the other two to find their own seat. Estee smirked and found a place next to Lipton. Diana sat down next to Winters. The movie had already started.

"Hey." Winters said with a smile.

Diana smiled back at him. "Hey."

"You want to get some fresh sir?" Winters asked.

Diana nodded. "Yeah I would."

They both stood up and walked out. Diana noticed Winters was being quieter than usual.

"Whats on your mind?" Diana asked taking his arm. "Your never this quiet."

Winters gave her a worried look. And Diana sighed. "Please don't pull a Liebgott. I really don't want to be mad at you before the big jump."

Winters smirked. "Estee still hasn't forgiven him?"

Diana shook her head. Winters then sighed. "I'm not going to pull a Liebgott. I'm just worried about after the jump. I won't know where you are. You'll be under Buck's command. In his plane."

Diana smiled sadly at him. "Then you should know I'll be safe. I have faith in Buck to keep us all safe. And I know you do too."

Winters nodded. "I do. But I'd rather you were with me."

Diana smirked. "Hey you have Sami in your plane. And I'm counting on you to keep her safe."

Winters smirked. "Maci is in Welsh's plane and Estee is in Meehan's right?"

Diana nodded. "Wonder what Estee had to do to get on Meehan's plane? Lucky girl."


	17. Chapter 17

**Maci's turn! Thanks Estee for taking my turn so I can write this chapter! Hehe ;Ъ And the long wait hahaha couldn't help myself the suspense was too much fun! so here we go!**

Sami knew something was up with Guarnere after the movie. She heard him say he had the wrong jacket but didn't think much about it. That was until after the movie.

"Guarnere!" Sami called after him. He turned a bit. Sami could tell he was upset. "What's wrong?"

"My brother." Guarnere said sadly. "He was killed. Just found out from this letter I found."

Sami gave him a quick hug. "I'm so sorry. I'm here if you need to talk."

Guarnere smiled. "Thank you Sami. But I'm ok."

He walked away and Sami knew he want ok. But there wasn't much she could do till he was ready to talk about it.

The next day Guarnere was still out of it. But Sami knew he would be fine. She was sitting with the other men that would be on Winters plane. As they started to board the plane Sami could feel her nerves getting the best of her. It was the first time, since she joined Easy, she didn't have one of the girls with her. Meehan had split them up. Now Sami was very worried.

"They'll be ok." Roe said when he saw the worry on Sami's face. "I know they will be."

Sami sighed heavily. "I hope so."

Maci couldn't watch out the door as they came close to they're drop zone. She could see bullets zipping through the air and spot lights. The red light came on and Lipton had them all stand up. The bullets started to hit their plane. The plane next to theirs exploded heading straight for the ground, breaking apart as it went.

"Lipton, please say that want Meehan's plane." Maci begged. Lipton turned to her.

"It wasn't Meehan's plane." Lipton said but Maci could tell by the look in his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was or wasn't his plane. Maci's heart sank. Estee had been on his plane. When the green light came the soldier behind Maci had to push her forward.

"Come on Maci!" he demanded. Maci took a deep breath and jumped. She closed her eyes and just hoped she found solid ground. The moment she did Maci opened her eyes. She had no clue where she was. And no one else had landed around her. And to top it all off she had lost her gun. But there was one thing she did notice. A plane only feet away from her. Through the flames Maci could clearly make out the L4 painted on the side. Maci quickly took off her shoot and began to run towards the plane. But some one grabbed her before she could. Maci tried to scream but a strong hand covered her mouth.

"Maci it's me. Lieutenant Speirs." he whispered to her. He took his hand away from her mouth as he attempted to drag her away from the plane.

"No! Estee could be in there!" Maci demanded. But Speirs refused to let her go.

"There are Germans just on the other side of that plane." Speirs growled. "Do you know what Easy will do to me, if I let one of their precious girls get killed."

"They'll understand!" Maci demanded still fighting to get away from Speirs.

"Maci don't make me knock you out." Speirs demanded. Maci didn't listen. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

Sami helped Roe to his feet. They had dropped only feet away from each other.

"You got a gun?" Roe asked.

Sami nodded. She then looked around. "Where the hell are we?"

"No clue." Roe replied. They both started to walk but stopped when they heard some one walking up ahead. They quickly ducked behind a tree.

"Flash."

"Thunder." a voice called back.

Sami and Roe came out of hiding to find Buck. Sami smiled. "Thank god! You have any clue where we are?"

Buck nodded. "We need to head west. Lets get going."

Sami nodded. "Buck, did you see who's plane got shot down?"

Buck looked back at the girl and Roe. He didn't want to say but he was sure it was Meehan's plane. The last thing he needed was for them to be upset during this. "Not sure."

"It was Meehan's plane wasn't it." Roe said sadly.

Buck sighed. "Yeah I think it was. But I need your head here. So I'm telling you I don't know who's plane it was."

"Our heads are here sir." Sami said. "We all knew what we were getting ourselves into when we joined."

"Lets get going. We can't be that far from the assembly Area." Buck said.

They slowly walked along making sure to keep as quiet as the could. It seem like they had been walking for hours when they finally got to a small town. The only familiar face they saw was Liebgott. He smiled when he saw them and quickly walked up to them. He hugged Sami then welcomed the two men.

"I was starting to wonder if I was the only uninjured Easy member that made it." Liebgott said with a sigh.

"What do you mean uninjured?" Sami asked.

"Maci. She's in the aid center. Got knocked out cold." Liebgott replied. "Speirs showed up a few minutes ago carrying her."

"I should go check on Maci." Roe said Liebgott pointed to where the aid center was.

"I'll come with you." Sami said following Roe. They found Maci laying on a cot looking almost lifeless.

"What's wrong with her?" Sami asked worried. Speirs came up behind them and sighed.

"She landed close to me by, what I'm guessing, was Meehan's plane. She tried to save some one. But there couldn't have been any survivors." Speirs said sadly. "I pulled her away. Which wasn't easy considering how hard she fought against me. Then this fell out of the sky and hit her hard in the head. Knocked her out cold."

Speirs handed Sami a pair of pink brass knuckles. Holding her breath Sami flipped it over to read the name, Diana. She couldn't breath. She couldn't loose both Diana and Estee. Slowly Maci began to stir. "Where the hell am I?"

"The aid center." Roe replied. He quickly checked her over. "Do you remember anything?"

Maci blinked a couple times then threw a bed pan at Speirs. "Yeah, I remember that jerk threatening to knock me out then every thing went black!"

"Don't be throwing shit at me!" Speirs demanded. "I didn't knock you out! I carried your sorry ass to safety!"

"Will she be ok?" Sami asked. Roe nodded.

"Yeah she should be up and running around in a few minutes." Roe replied. "What do you say Maci. Can you stand?"

"Yeah." Maci replied. She stood up then went right after Speirs. He grabbed her arms and glared down at her.

"Now stop it! That is an order!" Speirs demanded. Sami grabbed Maci's arm and lead her away.

"Come on lets find Lieb and Buck." Sami said calmly. "They looked a little lonely."

Maci glared at Speirs one more times as Sami lead her away. They got there just in time to Winters walk up with a handful of men.

"Guarnere!" Sami said rushing into the man's arms. Guarnere happily twirled Sami around. "Man I never thought I'd be so happy to see your face."

Guarnere smirked. "Man you know just what to say to a man."

Guarnere let him go and Sami hugged the other men. Maci hugged them as well. But when they got to Winters they both hugged him. They stepped back and Sami held out Diana's brass knuckles.

"Where did you find these?" Winters asked.

"Hit me in the head." Maci said sadly. "Knocked me out cold."

Winters lost his breath. He knew she should have been on his plane. Winters quickly hid his worry and walked up to Buck.

"What's the hold up?" Winters asked.

"Not sure." Buck said looking around. In the distance they heard some sort of cannon go off. "But I have a feeling it has to do with that."

"Yeah." Winters replied.

"Its good to see you Dick." Buck said.

"Yeah you too, Buck." Winters said shaking Buck's hand. "What's the situation?"

"Not good. Ninety percent of the men are in accounted for." Buck said sadly.

"Lieutenant Meehan?" Winters asked.

Buck's eyes told it all. "No. No one has seen him. Or anyone from his plane."

Buck saw Winters glance back at the girls. He then decided to change the subject away from Estee. "You know if he is missing, wouldn't that put you in line for the next commander of Easy?"

Estee groaned when she saw who had dropped all around her. Dog Company men. All of them under ranked her.

"Why should we listen to a woman!" a Staff Sergeant asked glaring Estee down. Estee just rolled her eyes.

"Because she out ranks you sir." Jeff replied walking up to Estee and saluted her. Estee smirked.

"Thank you Jeffy." Estee said then turned on the Staff Sergeant. "If you have a problem following orders from a female who out ranks you, then you can find your own way to the assembly area! Do I make myself clear?"

The Staff Sergeant smirked. "That's fine by me ma'am. Wouldn't want you to get me lost."

"Any man willing to follow a ranking female soldier, follow me." Estee said. She turned and started to walk. She didn't even look behind her to see if any of the men followed her. Frankly she could care less. She heard some one walking next to her. She turned her head slightly to see Clay. He smirked but didn't look at her.

"You got twelve Dog men under your command, Master Sergeant." Clay teased. "They do know you went to college don't they? How did you get Master Sergeant?"

"Never finished school." Estee reminded him. "If any of us girls finished school we'd be nurses not soldiers."

Clay smirked. "Well you should go back to school when you get out of here."

"Yeah I might." Estee said with a smirk. "Mercer, Miller take point. Be on your toes boys."

They walked a little longer when some one sighed heavily. "Sergeant, Ma'am, not to sound disrespectful, but are you sure we're going the right way? Sergeant Sherwood headed north."

Estee rolled her eyes. "Well Sergeant Sherwood is a fucking moron. If he had studied the maps like I had he would know going north would lead him farther into German territory."

"Estee, we can't let them just walk into enemy fire." Travis said worried. Estee looked back at Travis then at the other men. They all seemed to he thinking the same thing.

"If you want to risk your lives to save them go ahead." Estee said crossing her arms. "Because moron Sherwood will get you killed."

"They are our friends Estee." Clay said. "What would you do for your friends?"

Estee shook her head. "You are all morons! Dog men are sophomoric idiots! You go on your rescue mission. I'm finding Easy."

Clay sighed. "Come on cousin, we need a strong leader. And I know you'd do the same if it was one of your friends."

Estee groaned. "Alright fine! Uh stupid Dog men! How the hell did I get stick with you! Why couldn't I have landed near Liebgott! Or hell even Guarnere!"

Estee gave the men to walk in twos spread out a bit but stay in ear or eye shot. That way they could find signs of the other men. Before they could find Sherwood and his men, they ran into them.

"Fall back!" Sherwood demanded. Gun shots came zipping past them.

"Dog company! Hold your positions!" Estee demanded. "Find some cover! We should be able to hold them back from here!"

"I said fall back!" Sherwood demanded.

"And I said hold your position damn it!" Estee yelled at him. "Your a soldier Sergeant Sherwood. Not a pansy ass!"

Sherwood growled at her. "You are not a commanding officer of Dog Company!"

"Do you see any one higher ranked than me?" Estee spat back as she fired at the Germans that were charging from the trees. "Stand your ground Pansy."

The men stood their ground as Estee barked orders at them. When the shots died out, Estee turned on Sherwood. "You ran from twenty Germans Sergeant. How many men did you lose retreating?"

"Four." Sherwood replied bowing his head a bit.

"And how many did I lose?" Estee asked. Sherwood glared her down.

"None, two injured." he replied.

"Then maybe next time Sergeant, you should shut the fuck up and listen to my command!" Estee growled, then turned to the other men. "Help the injured. We're moving out!"

Jeff laughed and walked up to Sherwood. "Its better to never argue with her. Just nod and say yes ma'am. Because she always wins."

Ten minutes later they walked into a small town where Speirs met them. Estee looked back at Sherwood and smirked victoriously.

"Glad you made it." Speirs said to the men.

"Yeah take your men back!" Estee growled. The men walked past her and she glared them down. But her eyes shown pure hatred when Sherwood past. "Later Pansy."

Speirs gave Estee a confused look. "Whats gotten you so ticked off?"

"Oh nothing." Estee said, her words dripped heavily of sarcasm. "Just a pig headed Staff Sergeant, that almost got your men killed. Oh and tried to undermind me."

Speirs raised an eyebrow. "Sergeant Sherwood?"

Estee nodded. "Good ol Pansy. Ran away from only twenty Germans." Estee then looked around. "Any chance you know where Easy is?"

Speirs smirked. "Taking some German guns a couple miles away. I'll take you to them. That is if you can put up with D company a little longer.

Estee rolled her eyes. "Oh great. I can't wait."


	18. Chapter 18

**Diana's turn. And these updates may be coming a little slow. We've been updating this on Estee's work phone and know its not been charging. So we're writing it down and Estee is typing it on her other phone. But hopefully you all will stick with us!**

Estee followed Dog Company as they brought ammo to Easy. She could hear guns firing up ahead of her and could faintly make out a few easy men's voices. She could make out Winters, Buck and of course Liebgott's voices. She just prayed they were all ok. As Dog Company snuck up behind Easy, Speirs looked back at Estee. "You sure you wouldn't like to become a Master Sergeant of D Company? I could put in the papers for you."

Estee glared him down and he chuckled. "Didn't think so."

Speirs walked up to Winters causing him to jump a bit. "Strayer said you needed ammo."

"Malarkey, take what you can and pass it around." Winters ordered. Malarkey did what he was told walking right past Estee. He didn't even seem to realize it was her.

"You mind if D Company takes a shot at the next gun?" Speirs asked.

"All yours." Winters replied. Speirs almost seemed to smirk.

"Mind if we borrow one of yours?" Speirs asked. Winters gave him an odd look.

"Uh, no go ahead." Winters replied.

"Lets go Dog Company! Olive your on me!" Speirs said heading for the next gun. Estee groaned.

"Son of a Bitch!" She demanded as she walked past Winters. "I should have known!"

Winters was in complete shock when he saw Estee walk past him. Buck came up next to him as they watched Speirs jump from the trenches. A German popped up in front of Estee and she punched him hard in the face with her brass knuckles.

"Who is that? Speirs?" Buck asked. "My god is that Estee!"

"What the hell is he doing out of the trenches?" Winters asked a little shocked. "And why the hell did he take Estee!"

"Estee!" Buck said in surprised as he watched a Dog soldier shoot the German Estee was fighting with. She then also jumped out of the trenches. Speirs had killed all but one German and Estee took the pleasure of shooting him.

"Where the hell did she come from?" Buck asked. "How is that even possible? Do you think Meehan made it?"

Winters shrugged. "I don't know, but we need to get back to the assembly area."

"What about Estee?" Buck asked.

"Looks like she's doing ok." Winters replied. He smirked as Estee punched one of the Dog men in the arm. He walked down the line of his men and told them to fall back. As they did he glanced back one more time to see Estee ordering some Dog men around. He smirked and turned back around. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about her.

Estee saw Winters and the rest of Easy leave. She looked over at Speirs and glared at him.

"You sure do glare a lot." Speirs said as he shot a few more Germans. Jeff laughed from next to him.

"You should be engaged to her." Jeff said. "You think she glares know. You havent seen nothin yet."

"Try growing up with her." Clay said walking past them. Estee rolled her eyes.

"Am I free to go know sir?" Estee asked. "I think you men can handle this. And I'd really like to get back to my company."

Speirs smirked. "Go ahead."

"Gee thanks." Estee replied then walked away.

Sami sighed heavily as she and Maci stood around with the other Easy company. For some reason Winters ordered them to stay put. Boredom soon kicked in as they all sat around. Sami looked down the road and gasped. Walking over the hill was Estee. She was sure it was her. Even though she couldn't see Estee's face, she knew it was her. She blinked a couple of times, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Oh my god!" Sami took off running towards Estee. She could care less what Winters had ordered. She ignored the others calling her name as she made it to Estee. She almost knocked her friend over as she hugged her.

"Your alive! I can't believe it!" Sami said holding back tears. Maci came up behind them and joined in hugging Estee.

"Did Meehan make it?" Sami asked. Estee looked at her confused.

"I wasn't on Meehan's plane. I was on Nixon's." Estee said. "He switched me last minute."

The girls hugged her again. They had been convinced she had been killed. They walked back to the rest of Easy company and Winters smiled at Estee.

"Thought you had gotten attached to Dog company." Winters teased. "Would you like to transfer."

"Oh if you know what I had been through with those morons,you wouldn't be teasing me about that." Estee replied trying her hardest to sound calm. "I'm never leaving Easy."

Liebgott turned at the sound of her voice. He just stared at her not able to form words.

"How did you make it? What did you all do? Jump before the plane got hit?" Buck asked giving her a hug.

"How do none of you know this?" Estee asked confused. "Meehan sent me to Nixon's plane. I jumped with them. Have no clue where they are since I landed with Dog company."

"Wait, you were on Nixon's plane?" Winters said in surprise. "But he was with Strayer and the other higher ranked officers."

Estee shrugged. "Yeah I was wondering that too. Nixon just told me not to ask questions."

Out of no where Liebgott grabbed Estee's arm and brought her into a hug. Estee pushed away from him.

"No, I won't let you be mad at me." Liebgott said pulling her back into a hug. "Not now. Not when I thought you were dead."

Estee hugged him back. She didn't realized Meehan never told the others that she had been moved to Nixon's plane. Now she knew why Maci and Sami had been so happy to see her. She pulled away from Liebgott and looked at her two girl friends.

"Diana?" Estee asked. Both girls shook their heads.

"Her brass knuckles knocked Maci out cold." Sami said sadly. "You know how much we loved those. She would never have dropped hers unless..."

Liebgott grabbed Estee again and brought her into his arms. Estee smiled and hugged him back. She had missed him the last few months and was happy he wasn't mad at her.

Liebgott sighed and slowly let her go. "Some one else wants to see you."

Estee turned to see Roe frozen in place just down the road. At once she ran into his arms almost causing him to stumble backwards. Roe didn't react to her. He was a little pale as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Eugene." Estee whispered as she hugged him tighter. Roe snapped out of his shock and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Estee... I thought you were..." Roe trailed off and Estee hugged him tighter.

"If I was dead, I wouldn't be in your arms right now." Estee said then tried to back away but he wouldn't let her go.

"No, I'm never letting you go again." Roe said and Estee laughed.

"Roe, if you don't let me go, you'll never be able to do your job." Estee reminded him. Roe smirked and finally let her go.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sami's turn! So excited! Took you girls long enough to write. I was getting a little bored. Any who here we go! Oh and just a random fun fact, Estee does actually cuse in real life just as much as she does in the story. Actually she cuses more lol. She's so going to kill me when she reads that hehe I evil. **

Sami, Estee, Diana and Maci walked slowly behind Winters and Strayer. Even though he didn't show it, the girls knew Winters was very upset that Diana hadn't shown up. He had liked her more than he was willing to admit. Every once in a while he would look over his shoulder at them and they would quickly pretend to have a giggly conversation. Winters paused for a couple of tanks and one stopped in front of him. Before he even had the chance to look up, the girls raced past him. Strayer had to balance himself because the girls almost ran him over.

"Diana you bitch!" Maci demanded. "A tank! How the hell did you get to ride here on a tank! I got knocked out by your stupid brass knuckles and carried by Speirs! And you get a tank!"

"Not fair!" Estee whined. "I wanna ride a tank!"

"Yeah! What they said! Except for the getting knocked out part." Sami said with a smile. Diana smirked from her spot next to Nixon. She then smiled at Winters.

"Hello Lieutenant." Diana said softly. She moved over on the tank and helped her friends up. Nixon helped Winters up. The moment the tank started to move Winters reached over and took Diana's hand in his.

"I'm glad to see you." He whispered. Diana smiled sweetly at him.

"Nixon took good care of me." Diana said winking at Nixon. "I was even more surprised when I landed next to him and he called me Estee. That was till he turned around and saw me. I could have sworn she had been on Meehan's plane."

"She was. And that's all we are going to say on this matter." Nixon said and Estee slit her eyes at him.

"Oh come on Nix, spill." Estee said. "We landed already. Tell is why I got switched last minute."

Nixon shook his head. "Sorry girls, but this is one thing you'll never get out of me. Just be glad all four of you are alive."

Estee shook her head. "Nope I can't. Not seeing the plane I was supposed to be on crashing to the ground in flames."

Nixon looked at Estee sadly. He never thought of that. She had been sitting at the very back of the plane and even from his spot next to the door he had heard her gasp.

"She got moved because Sink believed she needed to be with some one she was close to." Nixon replied. "but he couldn't put you on a plane with one of the girls. So he put you on my plane. Figured if you freaked out, I could calm you down."

"Freak out!" Estee said in out rage. "I landed with f-ing Dog Company! Got into a sexist fight with Staff Sergeant Sherwood. Headed off in the right direction leadin twelve Dog men, then had to go on a stupid rescue mission fo Sherwood and the ten men he lead in the wrong direction. Then got into another fight with Sherwood about falling back or fightin the twenty Germans he had walked into. I won that fight, of course, and we eliminated those Germans under my command. Sherwood had lost four men by fallin back! I only got two injured, with nonlife threaten injuries I may add. Then lead those bastard Dog boys here in ten minutes. And Sink thought I would panic!"

Nixon burst out into laughter. "Don't get pissed at your grandpa for that. He did the same with the other three. He just wasn't sure how women would react in war. Seeing as you four would be the first. He was just taking precautions."

"Well I'm sick of men underestimating me!" Estee demanded. "I'm sick of men underminding me! I'm sick of men gawking at me! And I'm sick of men all together if they aren't Easy men! Men are jerks!"

Estee huffed, crossed her arms and sat back against the tank. She went back with more force than she thought and hit her head hard against the hot metal. She pouted and grabbed her head. "Ouch. Why me?"

"Did you have a slight accent there Olive?" Winters teased. Estee pouted again.

"I'm in no mood for teasin." Estee said then cursed under her breath. "I can't help it. When I'm mad I pick up my momma's accent. Done it since I could talk."

"Where's your mom from?" Nixon asked. Usually the girls didn't talk about their families or home lives. The only thing the men knew about the girls was that they were from small towns in Iowa and had been engaged men from D Company.

"Louisiana." Maci answered for her. "But that's all any of us know."

"Yeah I don't even know what town." Estee said. "All I know is that I was born in New Orleans. Lived there till I was two and then moved to Iowa. That's where Dad was from."

The tank stopped and they all jumped off. Nixon wanted to ask the girls more about their home lives but he knew they weren't going to answer. The girls waved good bye to the men and headed off to find some food.

As the walked down the road with arms full of food. That Maci had swiped of course. Estee groaned as she looked down at the food in her arms.

"Uh I'm not even hungry." she demanded. "And all this food is making me need to hurl. Dog company has got me so pissed off they ruined food! Food god Damn it! No one ruins food! I love food! And let me tell you, Pansy had better watch his back, because if he ever steps in my line of fire again, next time I may not miss!"

Speirs walked out of the building behind Estee as she talked and Maci glared at him. Estee stopped talking and sighed. "Speirs is standing behind me isnt he?"

None of her friends answered. Estee wiggled her nose.

"Well by the death glare Maci is sending over my shoulder, I take that as a yes." Estee said then slowly turned around. She saw Speirs and tried to look innocent. "Lieutenant Speirs, um hi. Didn't see together there."

Speirs gave her a stern look. "Sergeant Olive, did I just hear you say you almost shot one of my men?"

"Lieutenant, I don't know what..." Estee started then sighed seeing her innocent act wasn't working. "Ok fine, I shot, he stepped to close. I didn't mean to I swear. Thought about it yes but never acted on it. I can't help it. Pansy just pissed me the fuck off!"

Speirs smirked. "You sure do have a mouth on you. Does your mother know you talk like that?"

"Her mother taught her." Maci growled.

"What is your problem?" Speirs demanded. "I saved your ass back in those woods. You could have been killed trying to save your friend that wasn't even in that damn plane."

"Was it necessary for you to knock me out to do so!" Maci demanded. "I think not!"

"I didn't knock you out!" Speirs demanded.

"Tell that to my headache!" Maci demanded and walked away. Speirs growled and walked away in the other direction.

"Wait I thought my brass knuckles knocked her out." Diana said confused.

"They did." Sami said with a smirk. "Looks like our little Maci is pulling a couple pages out of Estee's book of man drama."

Estee giggled. "And she is doing a damn good job of it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Maci's turn! Thought I should hurry and write since Estee just sent me like a million texts telling me Band of Brothers is playing on Spike right now! Its going to be a good day! The best part about this all is Estee and I live together and she is just in the next room. Funniest thing to happen to me so far today. That And Estee came home from work quoting Luz, Popeye, Liebgott and Roe! And some how she has a great Roe impression! Its amazing cause she has this sweet girly voice and how she gets her voice so deep is crazy any ways I'll stop rambling and get on to what you all really want to read! Oh and Sami, I wouldn't let Estee out of your sight at work she read your comment she's already planning pranks.**

Winters walked into the house the girls had camped out in and smelled the sir. "Mmm something smells good."

"Thanks to Diana and her amazing cooking skills." Sami replied Diana rolled her eyes.

"Sami prepared it." Diana replied smiling as Winters walked up to her. She got a little soup on a wooden spoon and held it out to him. Winters smiled and opened his mouth. Diana moved the spoon into his mouth and he took a bite.

"Wow, that's really good." Winters said and Diana blushed a bit.

"Thank Maci and her swiping skills." Diana said. Winters smiled at Maci.

"Good job." He said and Maci bowed.

"Why thank you sir." Maci replied. Estee jumped off the counter as she took a bite of bread and smiled. "Its a good thing some they know how to cook. Cause I'd be screwed eating whatever Malarkey is cooking up in the back of a truck."

Winters smirked. "Is that where some of the men went? I've been looking for Buck and Lipton."

Estee nodded. "Yeah that's where they are. Along with Guarnere, Toye, Petty and Lieb."

Winters nodded. "I'll have to look them up later."

"Down the street on the left." Estee said with a smirk. "That done yet? I'm getting hungry."

Sami rolled her eyes. "You just ate two pieces of bread and a chocolate bar. How are you still skinny?"

Estee shrugged. "I run a lot."

Winters smirked then kissed Diana lightly on the cheek. "Mind if I have a bowl?"

"Not at all." Diana said with a slight blush. Winters smiled at her then turned to Estee.

"Mind taking some to Roe? Don't think he'll leave the aid center to grab something to eat." Winters asked. Estee smiled.

"Not at all." Estee held up a bowl and Diana filled it. "I'll be back! Don't eat mine."

The moment Estee walked into the aid center, she got stopped by a tall, blonde medic.

"Do you need something?" the medic asked not sounding to pleased to see her there.

"Um I brought food for the Easy medic, Eugene Roe." Estee said cheerfully. The medic rolled his eyes.

"We don't have time for you. The last thing we need right now is you getting in our way to flirt with your company's medic." The medic demanded.

"I was asked by my Lieutenant to bring our Easy medic food." Estee said glaring at him. The medic just glared back.

"Well next time, tell your Lieutenant we don't want the Easy tramps in the aid center unless they are hurt." The medic growled. "We have all heard about the Easy women."

"Excuse me!" Estee said getting into the man's face. "Stand down private. I out rank you here."

"I don't give a damn what your rank is." the medic growled back. "Women don't belong on the front lines. You get people killed."

A surgeon walked up to Roe and tapped him on the shoulder. "Your Easy right?"

Roe nodded. "Yes."

"Well on of your women is getting into a fight with my medic." The surgeon informed him. Roe cursed under his breath and headed to the front of the building to see the fight unfold.

"How dare you even assume such things! You son of a Bitch!" Estee spat at him her accent coming out even more clearer than before. "Why don't you do your damn job and let me do mine! Like how about you bandage the man your letting bleed to death in the corner instead of jumping my ass!"

"Get out of my aid center!" The medic demanded. Roe rolled his eyes and stepped between Estee and the medic. Estee shoved the bowl of soup at Roe.

"There. My fucking jobs done. Know do yours." Estee said and stormed off. Roe turned on his fellow medic.

"What the hell was that about?" Roe demanded.

"You just wait, one of your Easy tramps will get some one killed." the medic demanded. :Women belong in the kitchen, not in a war."

Roe glared the man down. "For your information, if it wasn't for that woman, half of Dog company would be head by now. And she can't cook worth a damn."

Roe walked away wondering if he should go find Estee and make sure she was ok. But he knew she would be fine as long as she had the other girls or Liebgott.

Estee stormed into the house slamming the door behind her. The girls jumped as Estee stormed into the Kitchen. Winters had already left.

"What the hell is your problem?" Maci asked.

"Men! That's my god damn problem! I am sick of non Easy men! They can all kiss my ass with their damn sexist talk!" Estee demanded. The girls looked at Estee confused. They hadn't had any trouble with men from other companies.

"You only took Roe food." Sami said rolling her eyes. "How can you find drama in only a few minutes?"

"Just walked into the aid center that's how! This prick of a medic jumped my case for no other than I was a woman on the front line. And he kept calling us the Easy tramps. Even said he heard of how we slept our way into this war. And that when the men get bored, they just pass us around like cheap whores!" Estee said then sighed. "I'm never talking to a man that is not an Easy man. I'm just sticking with Easy. At least they know better."

"Who knows better?" Liebgott asked walking in. All the girls threw whatever they could grab at him. Liebgott ducked then looked at the girls confused. "What the hell? I've been shot at all day, do I have to watch for flying objects from you girls too?"

"We could have been changing!" Diana demanded.

Liebgott smirked. "Then I wouldn't have said anything. Just walked in."

Liebgott ducked again as more flying objects came zooming towards his head.

"Uh, I'm going to find Winters." Diana said leaving the house.

"And we are going to find any one but you." Sami said grabbing Maci's arm.

"Oh your breaking my heart ladies." Liebgott teased. Estee rolled her eyes and stood up, but Maci pushed he'd back onto the chair.

"Oh no, you can stay here and keep Lieb preoccupied." Maci said with an evil smirk. "And Lieb, keep her out of trouble."

Liebgott smirked. "Who says we'll behave alone?"

Sami and Maci giggled as Estee's face turned red.

"Don't flatter yourself Lieb." Sami teased. "Estee's more innocent than she puts on."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Liebgott asked confused.

"If you can't figure that one out, then your not as smart as I thought." Sami said with a giggle. She and Maci left the house in a fit of giggles. Liebgott then turned to Estee.

"I got it the moment she said it." Liebgott informed her. "Looks like I just got myself fifty bucks."

Estee's mouth dropped open and she smacked him. "There is a bet on this!"

Liebgott smirked. "Yeah between me and your other buddy Roe. Made it when you went on your weekend pass with Meehan."

"Oh you boys are both dead!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Estee's turn! And I am so excited that Band of Brothers is on tv! But now I'm going to be very tired at work tonight. Its worth it though. Hope you all are enjoying this! Let me tell ya its gone around work that night Shift is writing a story lol fun fun.**

As Sami and Maci walked down the street they heard someone call out Sami's name. Same turned and smiled.

"Well its about time you showed up Webster!" Sami said giving him a hug and kissing his cheek. "Where the hell have you been?"

Webster smiled. "Made it here in one piece. Came in with Martin and Bull."

"Bull!" Maci said excitedly. Webster nodded.

"Yeah he stayed with the men in the truck." Webster replied. Maci headed off before any one could say anything else. Webster then turned his attention back to Sami. "So when did you make it here?"

"This morning. Came in with Buck and Roe." Sami replied. "Maci got carried in by Speirs. She got knocked out cold but is ok now. Estee came in with most of Dog company. And Diana came in on a tank."

"Wow, a tank huh?" Webster said sounding impressed. "I'm glad you made it safe."

Sami smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah me too."

Webster turned to walk away but Sami called him back. "Um, you hungry by any chance? We have some food left over. And well if Estee and Liebgott haven't ate it all, your welcome to some."

Webster smiled. "Yeah food does sound good actually."

Sami smiled again. "Good."

She and Webster walked side by side back to the house. When they walked in Sami couldn't help but laugh at what she saw. Estee had Liebgott pinned to the living room floor as she tried to force feed him soup. Liebgott wasn't fighting to hard to get up.

"Estee what the hell are you doing?" Sami asked. Estee turned slightly and giggled.

"Hey Sami, nice for you to show up Webster." Estee said as if sitting on Liebgott was no big deal. She then held another spoon full of soup to Liebgott's mouth. "Awe come now Joseph, just try it."

Liebgott tightened his lips and shook his head. Sami laughed.

"What did you tell him?" She asked. "That you made it?"

Estee nodded and giggled. "Exactly."

Sami rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Lieb. Diana and I made it."

Liebgott smirked. "Well in that case."

He took the spoon from Estee and took a bite. "Not bad."

Estee roller her eyes and stood up. Webster then helped Liebgott to his feet. "Nice to see you two are still attached at the hip."

"We're not attached." Estee said playfully nudging Liebgott. "He just can't stay away."

Liebgott smiled and rolled his eyes.

"If you two get married after this war let me know." Webster said with a smirk. "Got a hundred buck on the line."

Estee burst out laughing.

"Don't hold your breath Web." Liebgott said handing him a bowl of soup. "Where'd Maci run off to?"

"The truck." Sami replied. "Bull came in with Web. Stayed with the boys."

"Good luck with Malarkey's smelly ass." Liebgott said with a smirk.

Maci opened the flap on the truck causing the men to jump."Hello boys."

"Damn it Maci your going to get yourself shot doing shit like that!" Buck demanded. He then smiled at her. "Thought you and the girls had a nice house to stay in?"

Maci smirked. "Did till Lieb showed up. Left him and Estee alone."

Lipton held his hand out to Toye. Toye groaned and handed Lipton some money. "Told you boys he was running of to find her."

Maci laughed and climbed in into the truck. "Can't believe you took that bet Toye. We all know Liebgott can't stay away from her."

"Kinda like Speirs can't stay away from you?" Malarkey said with a smirk. "He was always keeping tabs on you. Kinda like how he's standing a few yards away with some of his men?"

Maci turned to see Speirs talking with Sherwood. Speirs didn't look to happy at the man. Speirs glanced over at Maci with a slight smirk. Maci rolled her eyes. "Jerk."

"Oh whatever." Bull said with a laugh. "We all know that you wrote his name on top of the hot list."

Maci's mouth dropped open. "What hot list?"

"The one that had me as number one till Meehan came around." Lipton said with a smirk. "With Estee's name behind mine. Then I think it went Roe, Perco and then Lieb."

Maci blushed and couldn't think what to say. "Who all saw that?"

Guarnere smirked. "All of us."

Maci rolled her eyes. "Great. Now we will never live this down."

Bull smirked. "Nope you won't."

Diana found Winters with Nixon. Winters looked up to see her standing in the doorway and smiled. He gestured for her to come sit by him. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hi." she said softly. Winters smiled.

"Hi." he replied. Nixon smirked and took a drink of whatever he had in his glass.

"Ah young love." Nixon said. He watched as Diana cuddled up closer to Winters and laid her head on his shoulder. "So is it official yet? Or are you two still sneaking around? Cause we all know."

Diana smirked. "We'd rather not make it official at the moment. If we walk around acting like a couple the how are the other guys going to take him seriously when he tells them not to get serious with the other girls?"

Nixon smirked. "Good point. But if you get caught sneaking around it will be worse."

Winters chuckled. "We're not sneaking around. Like you said Nix, every one knows."

Diana kissed Winters cheek and cuddled back into him. Nixon rolled his eyes and smirked. He was glad to see his friend so happy with Diana.

"The men think Estee and Liebgott are bad, they should get a load of this." Nixon teased. Diana snorted out a laugh.

"Oh no, you haven't seen Estee and Roe." Diana replied. "Or Sami and Webster."

Winters looked at Diana confused. "I thought Estee liked Liebgott. What's she doing with Roe?"

Diana sighed. "She does like Lieb. But she can't deny the connection she and Roe have. Next time you see Estee around Roe watch their body language. The sexual tension between them is so intense, I can't see how they haven't broken down yet."

"Yeah but have you seen the looks she gives Liebgott?" Nixon asked. "Its kinda like the one you give Dick when his back is turned."

Diana's face turned red and Winters smiled. "Just can't keep your eyes off me."

Diana playfully nudged him. "I just can't help myself."


	22. Chapter 22

**Diana's turn once again! And you three girls don't make me go all mama D on your butts for picking fights over the author notes! Lol but how funny that was to read. Just be lucky you girls had electricity the last two days. It sucked. I should have gone to stay with Sami! Lol and I am pleased to announce we have finally gotten to disk two as of this chapter!**

Jeff tossed and turned as he tried to sleep. But he hadn't been able to sleep well since he found Estee's engagement ring on his bed. They had been together almost four years before the war began. She had been the love of his life. The only woman that he saw himself. The only woman he wanted to grow old with. How could she just call it off like she had. The other men had tossed the rings. Even though they had loved their ex-fiancées, they knew they'd find other woman. But not Jeff. He pulled his dog tags out of his shirt and stared at the diamond ring he had placed on the chain. He sighed and got to his feet. There was no way he was going to sleep that night.

Estee cuddled up to Roe's sleeping form. When he had said he'd never let her go, she never realized how literal he had been. The moment Estee laid down to sleep he walked into her room. He claimed he couldn't sleep and wanted to talk. He climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. But the moment his head hit the pillow we was asleep. Know he snored slightly as Estee laid awake. Knowing she wouldn't fall sleep any time soon she got to her feet. She quietly snuck out of the house and began walking down the street. She didn't know where she was going, but at that moment she didn't really care. She wasn't even that concerned that she was in France during a war.

"Estee?" A very familiar voice said from behind her. Estee turned and smiled at her ex-fiance.

"Hello Jeff." Estee replied. She slowly walked up to him. "What are you doing up at such a late hour."

"Honestly I haven't been able to sleep." Jeff replied. Estee knew that look in his eye. It was the look of heart break. She turned away knowing his green eyes would suck her back into past memories and feelings.

"Yeah this war is getting to me too." Estee replied. Jeff walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Its not this war that is causing me to lose sleep." Jeff whispered in her ear. "Its knowing that when I wake up in the morning, I won't be your future husband."

"Jeff please." Estee begged as she took a step away from him. "I have changed. And so have you. We wouldn't last together when we get back home."

Jeff shook his head. "Estee, I can't live with out you. You are my everything. You have been since the day we met."

Estee giggled. "Jeff I was two when we first met."

Jeff chuckled and brought her back into his arms. "I don't know what I'd do if your mother hadn't babysat me back then. I remember that day. I was only seven, but I remember that pink dress your mother had you in that day. With matching pink bows in your hair. I knew back then that you'd always be in my life. And I still believe that."

Estee bit her lower lip and turned back to face him. "Jeff I believe it too. I really do."

"Then take back the ring." Jeff said hopefully. He took it off the chain and handed it out to Estee. "Estee, be my one and only."

Estee stared at the ring. She didn't know what to do. She glanced back at the house she was staying in and remembered Roe sleeping in her bed. Then Liebgott's face ran through her mind. Sami was right. Estee sure knew how to find drama just by walking out the front door.

The next morning Estee woke up to see Roe had already gone. She sighed and quickly got dressed. When she headed down stairs she found the other girls sitting at the dining room table with Nixon and Buck as Roe, Liebgott, Malarkey and Winters were cooking breakfast. Estee walked up behind Liebgott and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her chin on his shoulder.

"Making anything good?" Estee asked. Liebgott smirked and let her taste what he was cooking. "Not bad."

"Better than what you can cook." Liebgott teased. Estee rolled her eyes and walked over to Roe. Liebgott turned his attention back to the food he was making. He knew Roe had stayed the night in Estee's room, and that thought bugged him. Roe let Estee try a bit of food he was making.

"Mmm, ok now that is good." Estee said.

"Oh gee, see if you get any of this." Liebgott teased. Estee smirked over at him.

"Awe Joseph, yours was good too." Estee sat down next to her friends. She then looked up at Winters. "So what's with all the cooking?"

"We move out in an hour." Winters replied. "You girls should get packed up."

The girls sighed and stood up. "Yes sir."

The girls headed back up the stairs and Sami grabbed Estee before she could go into her room. "Your coming with me. Because I know your already packed. Mine as well help me."

"Oh that's not even fair!" Maci demanded. Sami giggled.

"Should have thought of it first." Sami said leading Estee into her room. She shut the door behind her and then turned on Estee. She walked up to Estee and took her dog tags out from behind he'd shirt. Dangling on the chain was a diamond ring.

"I knew it! Damn it Estee why?" Sami demanded. "When Roe told us you had that damn ring on here the other two thought he had been seeing things! Why would you go back to him?"

Estee looked down at the floor and shrugged. "You know how Jeff gets to me."

Sami sighed heavily. "When did you even see him?"

"Last night." Estee replied smiling sweetly at the ring. "I went for a walk and ran into him. He asked me to be his one and only."

Sami groaned. "And you took him back just like that! Estee, you don't love him. You told us this many times after we joined the army. You kept telling us that he was a safe choice."

"I know." Estee sighed. Then smiled shyly over at Sami. "But I like safe."

"But you don't love him." Sami demanded. "You have two great men down stairs that care for you! Why through that away for safe?"

Maci and Diana walked in and Estee quickly put her dog tags back under her shirt.

"Whats with the raised voices?" Diana asked in a motherly tone as she stomped her foot.

"Nothing." Sami said glancing back at Estee. "Just talking about where we think we are going. Guess we didn't realize we were getting loud."

"Uh huh." Maci said with a smirk. "And what do the two great men down stairs have to do with this?"

Estee cleared her throat. "We were just saying how where ever we go, I'm going to have to stop messing with their heads. So they won't go trying to save me all the time."

Maci and Diana rolled their eyes. They knew their friends were lying but they decided to just let it slide.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sami's turn! And no Diana you don't have to go all Mama D on our booties. We shall behave to the best of our abilities. But you know how hard that will be. And Estee switched phones on us. So writing this is becoming a pain. Lol thanks Estee. Lol hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

The girls walked back down stairs and the moment they did the men fell silent. The girls looked at each other, getting the feeling that they had just been talked about. Liebgott walked up to Estee with anger in his eyes. He pulled the dog tags out of her shirt and glared down at the ring attached to it.

"You went back to him!" Liebgott demanded. "Why? Why the hell would you do that!"

Estee bit her lower lip and looked over at Maci and Diana. Both girls looked like they were about to rip her head off.

"So that's what you and Sami were arguing about upstairs!" Maci demanded. "Estee! You told us you didn't love him!"

"Can we not discuss this now?" Estee asked.

"No!" Liebgott demanded. Estee glared at him.

"You have no say in this Liebgott!" Estee demanded. "You get that! No say in my life and who I end up with!"

Liebgott glared at her then back away. "Fine."

Liebgott walked away and Estee sighed. "Lieb."

Liebgott stopped but didn't turn around. Estee walked up to him and turned him to face her. "Joseph your one of my best friends, don't ruin it by walking away."

"Friends." Liebgott said shaking his head he then glanced over at Roe.

"Don't get me involved in this." Roe said putting up his hands. "I know we are only friends."

Liebgott turned and walked out. Estee bowed her head and turned back to her friends. "That would be my screw up this time, isn't it."

Her friends nodded. Estee sighed and sat down. "I just can't do anything right."

Winters sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "You did do something right."

Estee gave him a yeah right look. Winters just smiled back. "You joined Easy Company."

Estee smiled up at him. "Thanks Winters."

"Know lets eat before the rest of the guys get here." Nixon said getting to his feet and grabbing a plate. The girls giggled and did the same.

The girls watched as Liebgott showed off his nazi flag to Talbert. Estee smirked when Talbert showed him up.

"Oh poor Lieb." Estee said sarcastically. Talbert smiled when he saw the girls and walked up to them.

"I'm surprised to see you girls over here by yourselves." Talbert greeted. "When I saw Lieb alone, I didn't think you made it Estee. You two still fighting?"

"They got into another fight." Maci said rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't a fight." Estee protested. "It was a misunderstandment."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Yeah if you can call your stupidity for going back to Jeff a misunderstandment."

Estee sighed. "I'm going to find Lipton. He's the only one not taking Lieb's side."

As she left Sami snickered. "Oh he's taking Lieb's side. He's just to sweet to tell her that."

"So how you girls doing?" Talbert asked then smirked at Diana. "You get together with Winters yet?"

Sami and Maci started to giggle.

"Why does every one keep asking me that after they hear about Estee and Lieb?" Diana asked.

"Because we all know." Sami said with a smirk. Welsh walked up to the girls.

"Hello ladies." He said. He then called to his men. "First platoon! Easy's moving out! On your feet!"

"Gesh could you say that any louder?" Maci asked. Welsh smirked but didn't answer her. He just took a swig of whatever he had in his canteen.

First platoon men stood in front of Welsh. Estee and Sami joined them as Maci and Diana went to second platoon.

"Listen up. It will be dark soon. I want light noise and discipline from here on. No talking, No smoking, and no playing grab fanny with the man in front of you, Luz."

"Oh thanks Lieutenant." Luz said sarcastically. "Pick on me when we have Estee and Sami in our platoon."

Welsh just smirked.

"So where we heading to Lieutenant?" Petty asked.

"We're taking Carentan." Welsh replied.

"Well that sounds like fun." A man said from the back of the group.

"Its the only place were armored from Omaha and Utah can link up and head inland." Welsh said. "We'll take Carentan, or they're stuck on the sand. General Taylor's sending the whole division."

Luz smirked and nudged Estee. Then started to mimic General Taylor. "Remember boys, give me three days and three nights of hard fighting, and you will be relieved."

Hoobler walked up in front of the group. "Lieutenant, I'll take point."

Welsh nodded. "Corporal Hoobler will be lead scout. Blithe glad you could join us."

"Thank your sir." Blithe replied.

Welsh then looked around. "First platoon, fall in behind Fox Company. You people from second and third platoon follow us. Lets shake a leg."

"Now remember girls this is a war." Estee said mimicking General Taylor. She wasn't as good as Luz, but did a fairly good job. "I want no hanky panky with the men in your platoon. Keep your body parts to yourselves."

Luz smirked and mimicked Taylor as well. "Now the thing to remember boys, is that flies spread disease. So keep yours closed."

They walked in silence and Welsh was very proud of the girls for behaving themselves. Even when they had the perfect opportunity to pull a prank. They didn't do it. Welsh walked up to then and smiled.

"How's it going ladies?" Welsh asked.

"Bored as hell." Estee replied. "Do you realize how hard its been seeing Luz walking in front of me, and not trip him up?"

Sami smirked. "Way to go Estee, tell our lieutenant. So if Luz actually does trip over his own two feet, you'll get the blame."

Welsh smirked. "Keep up the good work girls. Proud of you."

"thank you sir." the girls replied.


	24. Chapter 24

**Maci's turn! And i agree with you Sami, this new. Phone is driving me nuts. Its hard to go from a regular blackberry to a touch screen. But you know Estee, when we told her that her work phone was acting up we should have known she'd find a way to get a new phone. Just wished she would have used the new one as her work phone lol. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter and hopefully it wont take a long time for us to write. Just hope Estee is having fun learning how to use a full keyboard again hehehe.**

Sami looked around her, the moment the sun had gone down and they spotted the fire, she was starting to regret joining the war. The field of fire she had just decided to call it. The orange flames were mesmerizing as the seemed to grow. She looked over at Estee and smiled. Estee seemed to be like a bug drawn to a lamp. Luz and Talbert had to keep her walking in a straight line. When they got the signal to stop Estee had missed it and almost ran into Welsh.

"Are you ok Olive?" Welsh asked Estee blinked a couple times then nodded. Sami rolled her eyes and walked up to Estee and lead her back to the group.

"Why have we stopped?" Winters asked Estee when they walked up to them. Estee shrugged.

"Didn't hear." Estee replied honestly. "Was to busy staring at the fire sir."

Nixon smirked. "And i thought you were having trouble walking because you had snuck the last bit of my Vat 69 into your canteen."

Estee rolled her eyes. "Nix we both know i finished that off in Upottery."

Winters rolled his eyes and he and Nixon walked over to Welsh. Estee and Sami went to find Maci and Diana. When Estee saw them standing with Liebgott, she stopped and turned away from them.

"Sergeant Olive." Speirs said walking up to her. Jeff was walking with him. "Why have we stopped?"

"Not sure sir." Estee replied. "But I'm sure Welsh has a good reason for it."

Speirs sighed in annoyance and looked over his shoulder at Jeff. "You aren't talking to her, Anderson. Get back with the rest of the men."

Jeff opened his mouth as if he was about to protest, but he decided against it and walked away. Speirs then turned back to Estee. "What did I tell you girls? I actually thought you understood me. What part of you can do better than my men didn't you understand?"

"You don't know him like i do." Estee replied. "And frankly sir, you have no say in my personal life."

"What is wrong with your friend Maci?" Speirs asked. Estee smirked.

"She likes you." Estee replied and walked away to let her words sink into Speirs's head. Estee sighed and knew she would have to go talk with the girls. She'd just have to suck it up that Liebgott was with them. The moment she made it to them Liebgott walked away. Estee just rolled her eyes. She looked over at Maci and saw her glaring.

"What?"

"What were you and Speirs talking about?" Maci asked.

"You actually." Estee said with a smirk. "We were talking about you."

Maci's mouth dropped open. She then slanted her eyes at her friend. "You lie."

Estee shrugged. "Then i guess you'll never know."

"We're moving out!" Welsh called. Sami and Estee made there way back to first platoon.

"So why had we stopped?" Estee asked when she made it to Welsh's side.

"We had lost Fox company." Welsh replied. Estee sighed. The sun had only gone down a few hours ago and they had already lost Fox. This was going to be a long night. Welsh smirked at her like he knew what she was thinking.

"Now don't think that way Estee." Welsh said. "We'll be at Carentan before you know it. And if Fox knows what's good for them, they wont lose us again."

Estee figured he was right. If she was the first lieutenant of Fox, Easy and Dog were the last companies she'd want to piss off. First because Easy out numbered them at the moment. Second because Speirs was in Dog. And third, cause Speirs was leading Dog. His temper was about as short as Maci's. They hadn't gotten to much farther when once again they lost Fox company.

"I'll go find them sir." Estee offered. Welsh looked at Estee and shook his head.

"Hoobler, Blithe, go find them." Welsh said then turned to an annoyed Estee. "I'm not going to get beat to a bloody pulp by the men for sending you out there."

Estee rolled her eyes. "It's a war, they are going to have to get used to it."

Welsh smirked. "That's not going to stop them from trying to protect you girls."

"Why have we stopped?" Winters asked walking up to Welsh and Estee with Nixon.

"Lost Fox Company." Welsh replied.

"Again?" Winters asked annoyed.

"Have Hoobler and Blithe out there now." Welsh replied.

"Yeah, cause I'm not allowed to go." Estee almost growled. Nixon smirked at her.

"Well we wouldn't like our Henry getting jumped by Liebgott." Nixon teased. "And I'm sure after Lieb finished with him he'd have to get it from Roe."

"Then Luz." Winters added.

"Then Martin." Welsh also added.

"Then Talbert." Nixon said counting on his fingers as the men were named off.

"Don't forget Lipton." Winters said and Estee rolled her eyes. She knew Lipton would never be that protective of her.

"Then there are the two men from Dog." Nixon said with a smirk. He knew they were annoying Estee. "What were their names again?"

"My cousin Clay and my fiancée, Jeff." Estee replied. She knew the men knew the name of Clay and Jeff. "I see how you guys are. I'm going to go some place I'm loved."

"Leave poor Roe alone." Winters said as Estee walked away. Estee rolled her eyes and kept walking. But that is exactly were she went right into Roe's arms. Sami rolled her eyes.

"What happened this time?" Sami asked as Estee snuggled into Roe's arms.

"Welsh wouldn't let me go find Fox company." Estee complained. "Then he, Winters, and Nixon started naming the guys who would kill Welsh if he had let me go."

"Good. You don't need to be going." Roe said. Estee sighed and pulled out of his arms.

"Over protective men suck." Estee pouted.


	25. Chapter 25

**Estee's turn! Gee thanks girls for putting me back with dear ol Jeffy Pooh. Lol and i am having no problems with my phone thank you very much. Lol ok ok yeah it slowing me up a bit. But so is playing with all the cool new features i have lol. Well here goes another chapter! Hope every one enjoys and don't forget to review!**

Sami was glad to finally see the town of Carentan. But she had a very bad feeling about it. With how quite the town was, she knew this wasn't going to be an easy take over. No town would be so silent. Carentan was a ghost town. To much of a ghost town. As Easy snuck up on the front side of the town Fox and Dog company snuck up on the other side of the town.

"Ooo, a cafe." Estee whispered from Sami's side. Sami rolled her eyes at her friend. Estee always seemed to think about food. Estee smiled at Sami, and she realized she must have looked nervous. And talking about food was the only way Estee knew how to distract her.

Winters glared back at Estee. He had ordered silence. But he should have known one of the girls would disobey the order. Estee covered her mouth with her hands to let Winters know she'd stay quite.

Winters finished telling Welsh what should happen. Welsh nodded then turned to Sami and Estee.

"You girls will be following with second." Welsh said and Estee groaned in protest.

"We are in first platoon, Winters." Estee demanded. Winters didn't even look surprised that Estee was protesting "I don't give a damn how protective you men are. I'm staying with first."

"Me too." Sami replied. Winters smirked at Welsh then over at Nixon.

"I guess we can't stop you." Winters replied. "But just remember, if you get hurt Sink will have my ass."

"Man of little faith." Estee said with a smirk. "We trained with the best. So we are the best."

Winters nodded. He knew she was right. He nodded to Welsh. Welsh sighed but knew there was no use in arguing.

"Ok first, lets go." Welsh said. He lead stood up and lead the men towards the town. The moment first came over the hill, gun shots started to erupt. Bullets zipped past Sami as she ducked behind a building with Welsh and Luz.

"Where is Estee?" Sami asked looking around. She could have sworn Estee had been right behind her.

"Where the fuck is everybody?" Welsh demanded. "Where did everybody go?"

"I have no idea." Luz replied. He took a couple shots at the Germans, even though he wasn't a hundred percent sure where the shooting was coming from.

Maci and Diana ducked into the ditch with the other men. They were both breathing fast. They just watched two of their best friends run into the line of fire. They weren't even sure if they made it. Over the gun shots they heard Winters tell every one to get moving. The girls stood up and came up on the other side of the ditch behind some trees. Lipton was right behind them as they made it into the town.

"You girls ok?" Lipton asked. Maci nodded.

"Yeah. Lets get this done with." Maci said and Lipton nodded. He wanted to get this take over done as fast and safely as possible.

"Did you see if Sami and Estee made it?" Diana asked.

Lipton nodded. "I saw both girls make it. Sami stayed with Welsh and Luz. But Estee ventured farther around the building by herself."

Maci rolled her eyes. "Well that would be Estee for you."

Estee snuck around the building. She knew she shouldn't go on her own but for some reason she had a feeling she needed to. She snuck around a building when a hand came around her, and pulled her into a building. Estee screamed. A hand covered her mouth and she heard some one talking to her in German. Panic struck her as she began to struggle against the man. Her helmet flew off her head and the man gasped. He called to some one behind him. A couple German soldiers showed up and smirked at Estee.

"A woman." one of them said in English. "they fight us with women."

The man seemed to be amused by this fact. He said something to the man holding Estee, and the man took his hand away from her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"It's a war. What do you think I'm doing here." Estee replied sarcastically.

The man smirked. "Take her up stairs. She may become useful to us."

Estee struggled against the soldiers, but they were too strong. She cursed herself for going alone. Again she knew Sami had been right. Drama really did follow her every where.

Sami looked around for Estee. She knew her friend had been right behind her. Know Estee was no where to be seen.

"Sami, what the hell are you looking at?" Welsh demanded. "We need you firing at the Germans. Not day dreaming."

"Sorry, I just know Estee wasn't far behind us." Sami replied. "I just can't figure out where she went."

Welsh rolled his eyes. If he made it out of this battle he was going to recommend sending Estee to third platoon. That way she wouldn't be getting herself. In so much trouble. Or making every one worry about her. Welsh saw how worried Sami really was. "I think I saw her go around the building."

He knew he saw a soldier go around the building, and figured that Sami would get her head back in the battle if she thought Estee was ok. Sami nodded and took a couple shots towards the Germans. An explosion went off sending dirt and building parts their way. Luz cursed and brought Sami up against the wall. With out realizing it both Luz and Welsh covered Sami with their bodies.

"Get off me guys." Sami groaned. "Damn, you guys really are over protective."

"Sorry." Luz said with a smirk. He and Welsh moved away from her then began to shoot at the Germans once again.

"What the hell are they shooting at?" Sami asked when she realized the machine gun started to fire in a different direction.

"We must have men over there." Welsh replied. "We need to take it out before it does some major damage on us."

"I'll do it." Sami offered. Welsh gave her a yeah right look.

"Do I have to name off the men that would have my neck if i let you do that?" Welsh asked. "You help Luz give me covering fire."

Welsh pulled the clip from a grenade and ran out towards the machine gun. Sami held her breath as she watched Welsh toss the grenade into the open window then duck just in time as it went off.

"Ok, not what i had in mind." Sami said with smirk. "But that was pretty cool. I think Welsh has a bit of a crazy side to him."

Luz smirked. "I think we all do at this point."

Luz rushed to Welsh and they checked out the building. Sami sighed and quickly joined them. Just as she got to the door a German soldier came out of the front door. Sami shot him and caused Lipton and Perconte to drop to the ground.

"Sorry boys." Sami said with a smile. The boys got to their feet and moved forward. Diana wasn't that far behind them.

"Where's Maci?" Sami asked.

"With Guanere." Diana replied. "Estee?"

"No clue." Sami admitted. She thought the girl would have shown up by then. Diana followed Lipton and he had her and Shifty shoot out some windows.

Liebgott and Tipper walked up to Welsh and Luz.

"Tipper, take Liebgott and Steeve. Start clearing out these houses." Welsh ordered. Sami knew Welsh was just trying to get her out of the way, and out of trouble. She followed Liebgott anyway

"Where's Estee?" Liebgott asked. He was trying his best not to look worried.

"Don't know Lieb." Sami replied. "Haven't seen her since we entered town."

"I swear if she's gotten herself hurt, then I'm killing her." Liebgott demanded. He then turned to Sami. "What house first, Sergeant?"

"Tipper blow the side of that building out." Sami said with a smirk. "its got good coverage of both main roads. Good place for Germans to be hiding."

Estee heard a loud boom from down stairs. Her captures had gone down there only moments before. She just hoped they were all dead. But of course she wouldn't have that kind of luck. The German that spoke English stumbled up the stairs, pointing his lugar at her.

"Your friends just killed my men!" The German said in out rage. He walked closer and closer to her, till the gun was pressed up against her forehead.

Out side a few men from Dog company walked up to Sami. One of them smiled at her, but she only glared back.

"Mind if Dog checks houses with you?" He asked Sami.

"As long as you boys stay out of our way, Jeff." Sami replied. The moment she said his name Liebgott glared at the man. He was finally meeting the man Estee was going to marry. "Why don't you and Liebgott check out this first building. You two should have fun with that."

Liebgott glared at Sami, but she just kept smirking. Liebgott lead Jeff into the building seeing nothing. He was about to turn around and leave, but Jeff stopped him. He pointed up stairs. Liebgott then heard a man's voice. As they walked up the stairs, they realized the man was speaking English. But the worst part was that a woman spoke back. And both boys knew that voice well.

"Go to hell! I'm not telling you shit! You'll never make it out of this town alive any way." Estee growled at the German after he hit her across the face with his lugar. Estee could already taste blood in her mouth. He went to hit her again, but a bullet zipped past him. He turned to see two men standing in the doorway. Chuckling he pointed his lugar at the girl. And just as he took aim one of the men jumped in the way, taking a bullet for this girl. Before he had the chance to shoot again, he was gunned down by the other man.


	26. Chapter 26

**Diana's turn! Your welcome Estee. We thought you'd enjoy that. And gesh took you long enough to write that last chapter. Lol aren't you like on vacation right now lol. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

"Jeff!" Estee cried out as she struggled against the rope that tied her down. Jeff groaned and turned to lay on his back. "Your an idiot!"

Liebgott looked down at Estee and lightly touched her cut lip. Estee moved away from his touch.

"I'm ok Lieb, just untie me." Estee said sounding calmer than she should have been. The moment she was freed she went to Jeff's side. "Are you ok? Why the hell would you do that!"

"I couldn't watch the woman i love die." Jeff replied. "And i don't think he got me that bad. Just bad enough to get me a ticket home."

Estee smiled down at him. "You give my moma and pa a hug for me. And tell. Them I'm in the best company of soldiers that i could be."

Estee smiled up at Liebgott but he was no longer there. Jeff could see how much that hurt her. And he saw how much Liebgott cared for her. A couple seconds later Liebgott returned with Roe.

"My god, Estee what happened to your face?" Roe asked taking her chin in his hand and looking over the cut lip. "I hope the bastard who did this is dead."

"He is." Liebgott said a little angry. Roe looked over at Liebgott and nodded. Jeff couldn't help but see how much both men felt about her. Roe then seemed to notice Jeff.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Took a bullet for Estee." Liebgott replied. "Roe meet Jeff."

Roe blinked down at the man laying in front of him. This was the man causing drama between Estee and Liebgott. and yet Liebgott almost got shot himself getting Roe to him.

"Jeff, where are you shot at?" Roe asked.

"Shoulder area I think." Jeff replied. Roe went to turn him over but Jeff. Shook his head. "Not with her in the room."

Roe looked up at Estee. She sighed and gave Jeff a hug. As she started to get up she felt a slight tug on the back of her neck. She then realized Jeff has taken the ring. She looked at him confused.

"Its not fair to keep you, when these men seem to care about you also." Jeff replied. He then look up at Liebgott. "You be good to her. Make sure she's safe."

He then looked at Roe. "That goes for you too Doc."

Estee let Liebgott lead her out of the building so Jeff would get treated. When they walked out Tipper was waiting on them.

"Where the hell have you been Estee?" Tipper asked with a smirk.

"No where. Just being held captive by a jerk German." Estee replied. "A sexist one i might add."

Tipper's eyes got huge. "What!"

"He's dead now." Liebgott replied. "But we'd better get busy checking those buildings before Welsh sees us standing around."

Sami came around the corner with Welsh and the boys quickly headed off, but before Estee could follow them Welsh called her to him.

"You and Sami go clear buildings on the other side with Lipton." Welsh ordered. "And where the hell have you been!"

"Long story." Estee replied. "I'll tell you later if Roe or Lieb don't tell you first."

Estee grabbed Sami's arm and lead her away. She wasn't exactly sure if she was going the right way, but at the moment she was only worried about getting out of Welsh's sight. When they turned a corner Sami took her arm back from Estee and glared at her.

"Ok explain yourself." Sami demanded. "Where the hell did you go! You had been right behind me!"

Estee sighed. "I went around the building. Thought I could do some good from that side. Well there were Germans In that building and they captured me. Jeff and Liebgott found me. Which is odd considering they were together."

Sami blushed a bit. "Yeah I sort of ordered it."

Estee froze. "You did what! How could you do that!"

"Its not like I knew you had gotten yourself captured." Sami replied. "I just saw Lieb's reaction to Jeff's name. So I thought they could fight over you a bit. No harm in showing Lieb his competition."

"Yeah well thanks for that." Estee replied sarcastically. "Didn't exactly work out that way."

Sami looked at her comfused. "What does that mean?"

Before Estee had a chance to answer her an explosion went off down the road from them. The girls quickly got the the first open door they could find and went inside. Sami gasped and grabbed Estee's arm. They had just walked into a German officer post. Four German men stared back at them. Then all at once they brought their weapons up as did the girls.

"Put your weapons down!" Sami demanded.

"Put them down or I'll blow this shit up!" Estee demanded. All four men yelled at the girls in German.

"What are they saying?" Sami asked Estee.

"No clue but I'm sure I've heard Lieb mutter a few of those words under his breath." Estee replied. She started to lower her weapon.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sami demanded.

"When i say go book it out of here." Estee replied. Sami gave her an odd look then saw a pin from a grenade in the corner of her mouth.

"Are you fucking crazy!" Sami demanded.

"Go!" Estee demanded. She spit the pin out of ther mouth then pulled the grenade from her jacket. She turned and ran, throwing the grenade over her shoulder as she went. She and Sami just got out of the house before it exploded. Estee then turned around and went back inside.

"What the hell Estee!" Sami demanded following her friend back inside. "I think you've been hanging around Welsh to much."

Estee smirked and shot up a body laying on the ground that was already mangled to no recognition. Sami just stood there dumbfounded. Estee didn't even seem to care that he was already dead. She looked up at Sami with a look Sami had never seen on her friend before. Pure evil. It was almost like in the short time she had been taken, she lost all her humanity.

"Lets go find Lip." Sami said trying not to sound frightened. The look on Estee's face faded away as she followed Sami out of the building. Just as they stepped out of the building Lipton wasn't standing that far away from them. They headed toward him when they got thrown backwards from an explosion. Estee coughed as she slowly got to her feet. Sami was at her side within seconds.

"Estee, are you ok?" Sami asked worried. "Your bleeding."

"What's new?" Estee asked wiping blood from her nose.

"No I mean your arm." Sami said. She attempted to lift Estee's sleeve but Estee pushed her away.

"No time for me." She said rushing across the street.

"Estee, not by yourself!" Sami demanded. Estee raised her hand to silence her. She then pointed to where Lipton was laying. Sami rushed over to him as Talbert looked after him.

"You ok Lip?" Sami asked. Lipton nodded.

"Yeah, how about you and Estee?" Lipton asked, looking around for any sign of the other girl. They heard gun shots from across the street. Lipton's jaw dropped. Estee was standing next to a German gun with fallen Germans all around her.

"Did she do that on her own." Lipton asked stunned.

Sami smirked. "One thing you should know about Estee. You don't mess with her friends, family or her farm animals. Cause if you do, be prepared for the rath of Estee. They messed with you. So she took them out."

Lipton smiled. "Well I'm glad she's on our side."

"Come on Lip." Talbert said helping Lipton to his feet. "Lets get you out of the street."

Sami and Talbert helped Lipton walk to cover as Estee walked up to them.

"What happened to your face?" Lipton asked at the sight of her.

"Got taken captive by a couple Germans when i first got here." Estee replied. "Long story short. The German hit me, then tried to shoot me. Jeff got in the way. Got it in the shoulder. Then Lieb killed the German. Now I'm here wondering how my Lipton is doing?"

Lipton smiled. "Don't worry about me... Ok what did you do to your arm?"

Estee shrugged. "Not sure. Either cut it when we took out a house of German officers, or when we got thrown back when you did."

"Who's we?" Talbert asked.

"Me and her." Sami replied. "I swear I'm never going to go anywhere with her again. She's almost got us killed four times."

"Oh whatever it was only once!" Estee demanded. "Walking into a house full of German soldiers didnt count cause i clearly saw you go in first."


	27. Chapter 27

**Maci's turn! Sami wont be writing for a while. She's having boy troubles, so we told her we'd keep the story going for her. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

Maci and Diana ran for cover when the town started to explode from every direction. They turned a corner and ran right into Liebgott and Tipper.

"Careful girls." Liebgott said with a smile. "You here to help clear buildings?"

"You going to let us go in?" Maci asked.

"You both out rank me." Liebgott replied

"Then we are here to help clear buildings." Diana. Replied. Liebgott smirked back at her.

"Just don't tell Winters I let you girls go into the houses." Liebgott said. "Wouldn't want my ass chewed."

"How about you boys go in first and we'll be right behind you." Maci said with a smirk. Liebgott nodded. That was the easiest way to keep Winters off his ass for allowing his girlfriend to go into the buildings.

Liebgott lead the way into the first building followed by Tipper then the two girls. Tipper and Diana went towards the back. Diana headed up the stairs to the second floor as Tipper checked out the back door. Liebgott and Maci went ahead to the next building.

"All clear down here." Tipper called as Diana came down the steps.

"Clear up here." Diana said with smile. Diana just reached the bottom of the stairs when the front of the building exploded. Diana hit the wall hard knocking her out cold.

Maci turned pail when she saw the building Diana and Tipper where in get hit. She couldn't move. Liebgott raced past her with two other men calling out for Tipper. When Maci saw Tipper walk out of the building, her heart sank. She had never seen such a scene in her life. Tipper some how walked out of the building with both legs badly mangled. Liebgott helped him sit down and calmly told him he would be ok. Maci started to see why Estee liked Liebgott. He was sweet when he needed to be. Maci snapped out of her thoughts and raced into the building.

"What are you doing?" Liebgott called after her.

"Diana was in here too." Maci replied. Liebgott became pail. He had the other two men help Tipper to safety as he went inside with Maci.

"Do you see her?" Liebgott asked worriedly. When Maci didn't answer he looked over at her. Maci was standing over Diana in complete shock. Liebgott rushed over and checked Diana's pulse.

"She's ok, Maci." Liebgott assured her. "Lets get her out of here."

Maci nodded slowly as Liebgott picked Diana up. Maci followed him to the aid center in complete silence. He was a little worried about her, but at that moment he had to make Diana his main priority. Winters would kill him if something happened to Diana. Roe was explaining to another medic about Jeff's shoulder wound when he spotted Liebgott. He rushed over to him and helped place Diana on a cot.

"What happened?" Roe questioned as he checked Diana over.

"She was in the building with Tipper." Liebgott replied. Roe looked even more worried. Both men knew hell would be paid when Winters found out. Roe looked over at a very quite Maci then back to Liebgott.

"What happened to her?" Roe asked.

Liebgott sighed. "She saw the building blow. And she found Diana."

Roe nodded. "Have her go lay down in the back. I'll take a look at her after I figure out what happened to Diana."

Liebgott lead Maci to a cot in the back and had her lay down. Maci didn't even put up a fight.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Hey Winters." Estee said walking up to him as he sat in front of Welsh with his left boot off. "How's it going?"

Winters smirked. "I've been better."

Welsh took out a pocket knife and started to dig at a wound on Winters leg. Estee gasped and turned away.

"Are you crazy! that could go wrong in so many ways." Estee demanded. Welsh ignored her and attempted to get the bullet out of Winters leg. When Welsh brought the knife away from the wound, Estee grabbed it from him. "No, no, no, no! Bad Winters! We have medics for a reason."

Winters gave Estee a look. He knew Estee still hadn't gone to get her arm checked out. And know her hand was bleeding from grabbing the knife from Welsh. Estee seemed to know what he was thinking and showed him her hand.

"I'm not going till you go." Estee replied. Winters sighed. He knew he'd never win. Welsh helped walk Winters to the aid station as Estee skipped ahead of them. Welsh smirked. He couldn't understand how Estee could be so bubbly at a time like this. But with how little time he spent with her, she always seemed to be a little on the bubbly side. Unless she was in a fight with Liebgott. Estee walked into the aid station and plopped down in front of Roe.

"Fix me up Doc." Estee said with a smile. Roe looked at her confused.

"What do you want to fix up?" Roe asked with a smirk. "Your lip, your arm, or your hand?"

"Take your pick." Estee said and Roe smiled.

He held his hand out to her and she placed her hand in his. He cleaned the cut then bandaged it up. He then lightly cleaned the blood from her face. Estee tried her hardest not to hold her breath at his touch, but she was finding that very hard to do. She couldn't understand why, but he seemed to mesmerize her. After her lip was cleaned he helped her remove her jacket. Jeff watched from his cot and sighed. He could see the sexual tension between them from across the room. The way Roe lightly ran his fingers down her arm as he removed her jacket. And the way Estee bit her lower lip and watched Roe's face. He knew then that letting her go was the best thing he could have done for him.

"Are you cold?" Roe asked. Estee looked at him confused. Roe smiled at the confused look on her face. "You got Goosebumps."

Estee blushed. "Oh...um no. I'm not cold. I'm just fine."

Roe seemed to understand then, that it was his touch that had caused such a reaction. He hid a smirk as he took a look at her arm. "Looks like you have a piece of something in your arm. I'll have to take it out. It may hurt a bit."

"Hurt a bit? Or should hurt like hell and you were trying not to worry me?" Estee asked a little worried.

"All depends on how deep it really is." Roe admitted. He then called Liebgott over. "Joe, you mind keeping Estee calm while I get this out of her arm."

Liebgott let Estee lay her head on his chest and grab his hand. She nodded at Roe and as gently as he could took out a two inch splinter of wood. Estee whimpered a bit and buried her face in Liebgott's chest. Roe quickly cleaned the wound and bandaged her arm up. The whole time Estee never moved her face from Liebgott's chest.

"There you go." Roe said when he was done. "All fixed up."

Estee looked at him then at her arm. She stood up and lightly kissed his cheek. "Thanks Roe, your the best. Know you get to fix up Winters."

Roe blushed when he realized Winters was sitting behind him. And by the look on his face, Winters had seen Estee's reaction to him. "What can i help you with?"

Estee got up and made Winters take her spot. "He got a ricochet."

"Lets see what I can do." Roe said and Estee let him get back to work. She walked up to Diana's bed and sat down next to her. Diana still hadn't woken up.

"She'll be ok." Liebgott said walking up behind her. "Roe says she only got knocked out. She'll wake up any time soon. But Maci needs a little help."

Estee saw Maci laying on a cot staring up at the ceiling. Estee sighed and started to walked over to her. She was almost to Maci's side when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Estee turned to see Speirs standing behind her.

"Let me talk to her." Speirs said and Estee smiled.

"You got it lieutenant." Estee said. "Go get her Speirsy."

Speirs gave her an odd look then walked up to Maci. He sat down on the edge of her bed. He didn't talk, just sat there staring at the ceiling. After a while Maci looked over at him.

"Its about time you moved." Speirs said still looking up at the ceiling. "You want to talk about why you haven't moved the last few minutes?"

Maci shook her head. "Not to you."

Speirs looked down at her and smirked. "Yeah, but I'm the only one free to listen at the moment. Estee just got her injuries attended to and has the struggle of picking out what man she wants. Diana is still passed out cold. Sami is still on patrol with Compton and the rest of Easy is either on patrol or helping with the injuries. So talk."

Maci bit her lower lip and held back tears. "I can't do this. I thought I had lost Diana again. How many times am I going to lose them. The first time I thought Diana was gone was bad. But this time... I cant do it again."

Speirs looked around at Maci's friends. Estee was sitting next to Liebgott as she kept her eyes on both Maci and Diana. Diana was slowly starting to stir and Sami was teasing Lipton about his injury. Maci loved each girl like a sister. Loosing them would be the worst thing for her. Speirs looked back down at Maci. "Lose is a part of life. But I've seen how much Easy men care for you girls. They'd risk their lives for all of you. And so would the other men in the 506. Because we know you that if we get one of you killed, any man from Easy would kill us. And i think some non Easy men think your very attractive."

"Our ex-fiancés don't count." Maci said rolling her eyes.

"This is a war, Maci." Speirs replied standing up. "A war full of men that haven't seen a woman in a very long time. To them, you girls are the best looking girls they have ever seen."

"Oh gee, thanks. That makes me feel a hell of a lot better." Maci said sarcastically. But she actually did feel a lot better.


	28. Chapter 28

**Estee's turn! I'm finally getting the hang of this full keyboard...kinda lol. Vacation has been crazy Diana lol haven't had that much time to read what you guys have written :( but since today and tomorrow are my last days of vacation. And since today is my 22nd birthday, I figured I'd give you all a birthday present! An update! Or maybe even two not sure about that yet. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

"You let both girls go into the building?" Winters asked in outrage. Liebgott bowed his head. He knew the ass chewing would start the moment Winters found him. And it did.

"Both girls out rank me sir." Liebgott replied. "There wasn't much I could do about it. Even when I told them it would be my ass if they got hurt."

Winters wasn't having any of his excuses. "I don't care that they out rank you. What would you do if it had been Estee in that house and not Diana?"

Liebgott looked away. Winters still hadn't heard about Estee's capture. At once Winters realized he had said something wrong. He gave the young man a concerned look.

"What haven't I been told?" Winters questioned.

"Estee had been captured when she first got into town." Liebgott replied. Winters's mouth dropped in surprise. "I found her. Along with her ex-fiancé, Jeff. When we got into the room Estee was in, a German had a gun to her head. Jeff shot at him, but missed. The Jerry took a shot. Jeff jumped into the line of fire, getting shot in the shoulder. Then i killed the Jerry bastard."

"Did she say what happened when she was captured?" Winters asked. "What kind of questions they asked?"

Liebgott shook his head. "All I know is that they told him that she'd never talk and he'd be dead before he had the chance to leave town."

Winters nodded. "Well just remember, next time the girls pull their rank, that I'm not the only man involved with one of the girls."

Liebgott looked at Winters confused. Winters just smirked. "Don't tell me you didn't see Lieutenant Speirs talking with Maci in the aid station."

Liebgott's eyes got huge. Now he knew he'd be getting an ass chewing from Speirs as well.

The girls were sitting in a restaurant they had found, eating a well made meal Sami had made. They knew Winters had been looking for them for a while, but they needed alone time. Time away from the men and the war.

"I'm not liking this any more." Maci admitted. "I can't keep seeing you girls almost die again."

Diana gave her a hug. "Oh Maci, I know its hard. But we can't do much about that now."

She then turned to Estee. "So what happened when you were captured?"

Estee shook her head. She wasn't ready to talk about it. There was a lot of things that happened during that time, and she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to talk about it. A flash of one of the German's standing over her with a look she'd never forget went through her mind. Estee shivered.

Diana looked over at Sami worriedly. Sami just shrugged. All she knew about the incident was that a German hit her with the butt of his lugar then Jeff got shot then Liebgott shot the German. Estee wouldn't even tell Winters what had gone down under a direct order. Now Sami and Diana were really worried about Maci and Estee.

"There you girls are." Welsh said sounding annoyed. "We're moving out. Now!"

The girls grabbed their things and quickly got to their patoon. Welsh had talked to Winters about Estee getting moved to a different platoon, but Winters believed she would behave from now on. Welsh looked back at Estee and could tell there was something different about her. She stayed close to Sami most of the time. Other times she stood by Welsh.

"You doing ok Estee?" Welsh asked. Estee smiled sweetly at him and nodded. Welsh rolled his eyes. "Estee, don't insult my intelligence. I know you well enough to know when your lying. You may be able to fool Dog or Fox, but all of us in Easy know something is bothering you."

Estee smirked. "I know i can feel your concern. It's odd. How I can feel all your emotions. Just by looking at you all."

Welsh smirked. "I know how you feel. But that's what makes us such a strong company. We can read eachother and can just act on a moments notice."

Estee nodded. "That's why Easy is the best."

"I heard you wouldn't tell Winters what happened when you were captured." Welsh said. Estee tensed. "Why? Did they hurt you more than giving you that fat lip?"

Estee nodded. "But that's all I'm saying."

"That's ok." Welsh replied. "I'm just glad you've shared that much with me. Makes me feel like you trust me."

Estee smiled. "Of course I do. You're happily taken, and don't wonder what I wear under my uniform. And your not dating any of my friends. So you are a man i can trust."

Welsh smirked. "I'm a man. I'd be stupid not to wonder what you wear under your uniform. But since Dog put all your underwear in the freezer. I already know."

Estee smirked. "Good answer."

Estee slowed up her pace and started to walk with Luz. Welsh smiled over at Sami. Estee was acting a little better after talking to him. She thanked him. Estee had just had to admit to some one and herself that something had happened.

Sami and Estee were moved to the back of the group as Easy made it to a pasture. Maci and Diana were moved up to join them. Making the girls smack dab in the middle of all Easy.

"Why are we in the middle?" Maci asked. "We don't get to mingle in the middle."

"Exactly." Sami said with a smirk. "We stay in the middle then every man in Easy knows were we are."

"Its also a safety purcausion." Estee said. "If shots start flying, we will be protected more than if we were up front, or at the sides."

The girls looked at Estee confused. Usually she would have been pissed that the men were trying to protect her. Estee rolled her eyes knowing what they were thinking. "I'm not mad because now i understand. As long as they know where we are, and that we are safe, the less likely they are to get shot or killed. So if staying put is saving lives. Then I'll stay put for now."

The moment Estee finished her sentence shots rang out. Every one dropped to the ground. The girls crawled to the tree lines and got ready to fire but Winters called then to him.

"Olive, I need you up on the line with Welsh and Luz. Steeve, see what you can do with Perconte, he may need help with Lipton gone." Winters said then turned to Maci and Diana. "Camdon, find Petty and Liebgott. Make sure they have ammo. Diana, find Martin, he should be with Blithe. Make sure Blithe is ok."

The girls nodded and headed off in the directions they felt the men were. Sure enough they found them right away. Estee laid down next to Luz and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Luz asked.

"Winters sent me." Estee replied. "Said he needed me on the line with you and Welsh."

"Then lets get these Krauts." Luz said. Estee nodded. They both started to fire their weapons in unison as if they could just read each other.

Welsh came up next to them.

"Good job Olive, good job Luz. Keep it up. Keep firing." Welsh said then moved on.

Sami found Perconte ordering his men around while also trying to shoot Germans. He was doing a fair job, but wasn't shooting as accurate as he usually did.

"Hey Steeve." He greeted.

Sami smiled. "Where do you want me Perco? Winters sent me to help you out as much as i could."

Perconte nodded. "On the other end. I'll keep the men in line up here. You take over down there."

"Will do." Sami said then moved down the line.

Maci crawled up to Liebgott. She wasn't to happy to be stuck with him. But all she really had to do was make ammo runs for him.

"You need anything Lieb?" Maci asked. Liebgott didn't even turn around. He knew the girl's' voices very well.

"Not yet, Maci." He replied. "But you could help us with cover fire. Just stay down. I don't need another ass chewing from Winters."

Diana found Martin with no Blithe. He didn't seem to care. He was more worried about not getting shot. He heard Diana behind him and looked over his shoulder slightly.

"Shouldn't you be with your platoon?" Martin asked as he took out a couple of Germans.

"Winters sent me here." Diana replied. "Supposed to be with you and Blithe."

"Well if you find him, let me know." Martin sounded a little ticked. But Diana couldn't blame him. He was one of the men that hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Yeah, I'll let you know." Diana said and went on down the line. She was having trouble finding Blithe. That was a little odd considering that she knew where almost every man in Easy was with out even seeing them. She finally found Blithe sitting behind a tree. He was shaking pretty bad and hiding his head in his hands. Diana sighed and walked up to him.

"Blithe, come on Blithe." Diana said making him look up at her. "Your not safe here. You need to come with me."

Blithe shook his head. He could tell by the look on her face that she was going to lead him to the line. Diana sighed a little annoyed. "Blithe you have to know that I'm one of the safest people to be around right now. Because Winters would have their butts if I get hurt."

Blithe seemed to consider this and stood up. Diana lead Blithe to Martin. By that time the German's had stopped firing.

"Uh why have they stopped?" Diana asked concerned.

"Who cares. As long as they have stopped." Martin replied.

"Have you ever heard of the eye of the storm, Martin?" Diana asked. "Its the calm between storms. I'm just not looking forward to the second storm."


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok so I didn't get two updates in one day, but i did get two updates in! Hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

The night was air was filled of German voices, singing in what sounded like a drunken state. Along with the light flash of lightning and the slight drizzle of rain. Diana had tried to get Blithe to come down into the fox whole that she and Martin had dug. But Blithe wouldn't budge.

"He'll come down when he's ready." Martin said with a roll of his eyes. "Leave him alone."

"I'm just worried." Diana replied. All of the sudden Blithe slid down next to Diana.

"What do they have to sing about." Martin asked. He still hadn't slept. And his attitude was showing it.

"God who knows Martin, maybe the fact that they have us stuck here." Diana replied. "Or maybe the fact that they have booze and we don't. Jerry bastards. They could have thrown a couple bottles our way with all those mortars."

Martin gave her an odd look. He had never really thought Diana was a big drinker. The other three girls could drink with the best of them. All of the sudden they heard some one coming around the trees. Both Martin and Diana raised their guns.

"Flash!" Martin demanded. Welsh came sliding down from the trees.

"Thunder." Welsh replied with a smile. Both Diana and Martin lowered their weapons. "Catchy tune ain't it."

"Hey lieutenant, what's the news." Martin asked settling back into the fox whole.

"Well, the same it was this afternoon." Welsh replied. "They're in their. Hedge row, we're in ours."

Diana had the faint suspicion that he was a little on the drunk side. And she was a little jealous.

"Spell me a minute sir?" Martin asked. Welsh sighed a bit then looked down at the sergeant. He didn't fully understand why he was asking, considering Diana was also in his fox whole.

"Let Blithe get some sack time. Diana you need to get some sleep as well." Welsh said and Diana shook her head.

"No chance of that any time soon." Diana replied. Then turned to Martin. "I told you to go a hundred times the past fifteen minutes."

"And leave you here with just Blithe." Martin said rolling his eyes. "I heard about the tongue lashing Lieb got. I'd rather have you over protected. So Welsh what do you say?"

"Is it really that bad?" Welsh asked.

"The back teeth are floating." Martin replied.

Welsh seemed a little annoyed by Martin's small attitude. He looked over at Diana and knew she was beyond annoyed by him. "Get back here ASAP, Martin."

"You can count on me sir." Martin said quickly getting out of the fox whole to only be replaced by Welsh.

"Thought you'd be with Winters." Welsh said and Diana sighed.

"Haven't seen him since he ordered me to stick with Martin and Blithe." Diana replied. Welsh smirked.

"Did he really send Estee to the front line with me and Luz?" Welsh asked. "Or did she just say that so she could get in on a little more action?"

"He sent her. He knew she needed to shoot something, or she'd go do something stupid." Diana replied. "Like she did in Carentan."

"Yeah, I heard she took out a house of German officers." Blithe said. It was the first thing he had said in a couple of hours.

"Yeah but Sami walked them into that one." Diana replied. "I was talking about her getting captured, then taking out one of those stupid German guns on her own."

"I heard there were only five men manning that gun." Welsh said and Diana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well that's not the point." Diana said. She then sighed. "But I don't know why I'm complaining to you. I saw your stunt taking out that machine gun. If Kitty had seen that! When i meet her, I'm telling her."

Welsh smirked then quickly changed the subject. Kitty had been a little upset that there were women in his company, so he had the girls write to her. Know the girls were great friends with his girlfriend. "How you doing Blithe?"

Diana smirked and closed her eyes. She attempted to block out Welsh and Blithe's conversation and try to sleep. But it seemed the moment she did she got woken up again by Martin.

"Hey, your to report to Winters." Martin said with a smirk. "He just went south with Welsh."

Diana groaned and got out of the fox whole. She stumbled her way to Winters and almost trip over her own two feet when she did reach his side.

"Did Martin wake you up?" Winters asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, but he knew if he didn't, I would have yelled at him later for not...ok in my head that made better since." Diana said with a yawn. Welsh smirked and handed his canteen to her.

"Take a swig of that. It will wake you." He said. Diana ignored Winters's stern glare and took a swing. What ever it was, was very strong. It burned all the way down.

"Oh yeah, that is a definant wake up." Diana replied. "Just don't let Estee know you have that. She'll dry you out."

Winters smirked. "She's already snuck over to Nix. I'm sure she's doing just fine with what ever he had snuck to her."

Estee curled up in Liebgott's arms as she attempted to fall asleep. But sleep was the last thing her body wanted to do. She was a little scared to fall asleep actually. Afraid that if she did, she wouldn't wake up. Liebgott let out a small snore and Estee giggled. He instinctively brought her closer to him, then adjusted so she would be more comfortable. Estee smiled up at him. She couldn't help herself. She was starting to fall for him. She heard some one coming up to her fox hole and she quickly moved out of Liebgott's arms. He woke instantly.

"What's wrong?" Liebgott asked.

"Hey guys." Talbert said slipping down into the fox hole with them. "You guys get any sleep?"

Estee shook her head. "I didn't. But Joseph did."

Liebgott sighed. "You really didn't sleep?"

Estee shook her head once again. Liebgott bowed his head. "Maybe you should go find Roe. He told me to send you to him if you hadn't slept."

"I'll be fine." Estee said laying her head on his shoulder. Talbert smirked knowing that Liebgott was going red in the face. Liebgott lightly kissed her forehead.

"Go. Its my turn to patrol anyway." Liebgott replied. "And Winters ordered that none of you girls were to be with out one of us guys."

Estee smirked. "Yeah, only so Diana could stay in his fox hole."

Estee climbed out of the fox hole and went to find Roe. She knew he was a ways in the back. She found him in no time. He was fast asleep with his helmet slightly covering his eyes. Estee slid down into the fox hole, making sure not to wake him. She then laid down next to him.

"I didn't think you'd sleep." Roe said bringing her closer to him. "Liebgott must be on patrol."

Estee turned to face him. "You should be sleeping."

Roe smirked at her. "I had been. I woke up when you laid down."

Estee blushed a bit. Then turned her face from him.

"Can i check your arm?" Roe asked. "I know i can't see it. But i need to know if the bandage is soaked through or not."

Estee sat up so he could do the same. Roe once again helped her take off her jacket. As before he let his fingers lightly run down her arm. He felt the bandage, finding it dry. He then slowly brought her jacket back up into place. Estee gasped a bit as his hand lightly came to rest on her cheek. He ran his finger over her fat lip and all the sudden Estee was very aware that his face was only inches from hers. Roe moved his hand to the back of her neck and gently pulled her to him. Just as his lips lightly brushed hers, some one called out for a medic.

"I think your going to cause problems for me, Eugene." Estee said her voice cracked a couple of times. "Why do you affect me this way?"

Roe pulled away at once. He didn't know what possessed him to do what he had done. "I have no clue. I've got to go."

Roe quickly got out of the fox hole then stopped. "You'd better come. If Winters finds out i left you alone, he wouldn't be to happy."

Estee smiled and got out of the fox whole. She then followed. Her eyes got wide when she realized who was calling out for a medic. Liebgott and Talbert.

"Roe." Estee said worriedly. Roe took her hand and didn't let it go till they got to Talbert. He was laying up against a tree as he and Liebgott tried to stop his chest from bleeding. Liebgott was questioning him about the wounds, not even giving him the chance to answer.

"I got it from here." Roe said then nodded his head towards Estee. She was staring down at Talbert. Her mouth open slightly and tears trying to escape her eyes. She looked at Roe and met his eyes. At once they both looked away, a little red in their faces. Liebgott seemed to since something had happened between them cause he quickly took Estee to his fox whole, but when he got there he didn't talk. Estee sighed. There she went once again with the drama.

"Ich aufgeben." Liebgott said under his breath.

Estee looked up at him confused. "What?"

Liebgott turned to her sadly. "I said I give up."

Estee shook her head. "No."

She took his hands in hers and brought him to her. "You can't give up on me. Cause I do care for you Joseph. I care for you allot."

Liebgott didn't know what to say. She admitted it. After all this time, she had finally said those words.

"Do you like Roe too?" Liebgott asked. Estee knew there was no use in lying. He'd know if she did.

"I like you better." Estee answered honestly. She couldn't understand why though. With the entice sexual tension between her and Roe, Liebgott was still her number one choice. He always had been. Liebgott's lips pressed against hers before she could say anything else, but the kiss didn't last long. They were soon interrupted by Maci and Speirs. And by the look on Maci's face. Estee wasn't the only girl having an interesting night.

"Awe Estee got her first real kiss." Maci cooed.

"Shut up Maci." Estee said shyly. "It wasn't my first kiss."

"Getting kissed by Jeff doesn't count." Maci said with a smirk. "Its your first kiss from a man you didn't grow up with. How about that."

Estee crossed her arms and looked away. Liebgott smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "First kiss huh. Looks like i just won even more money on that bet.

Estee pulled away from him, but he laughed and brought her back into his arms. "Estee, i was just teasing."

"You'd better be giving me a cut of your winnings." Estee growled back at him. "Or that will be the only kiss you get from me."

Speirs smirked. "Sorry to do this to you two, but I was told to leave Maci with you two. Something about her wondering off."

Maci blushed a bit and if Estee hadn't been glaring at Speirs, she would have missed him wink at Maci.

"Thanks for walking me here, Lieutenant." Maci seemed to coo.

"Yeah thanks Speirsy." Estee said mimicking Maci. Speirs just smirked and walked away. At that moment nothing could tick him off.


	30. Chapter 30

**Diana's turn! Loved the birthday updates! And I'm glad you came to see Maci and me at work on your birthday, even on your vacation. Lol well hope you like this next update! Estee left me in a good spot hehe this shall be fun!**

Maci couldn't believe she got stuck with Guarnere. She was ok with having Perconte there, but Guarnere wouldn't stop talking. Maci usually didn't mind Guarnere, but for some reason she wanted to get out of that fox hole. Maci patted Perconte on the shoulder and climbed out of the fox hole.

"Where do you think your going?" Guarnere asked.

"To the bathroom." Maci replied. Guarnere stood up and Maci held up her hand. "Ah no, i can pee on my own. And if you follow me, either of you, I will shoot you."

Guarnere sat back down and Maci quickly walked away. She knew she couldn't go too far. If she went left she'd run into Dog company. If she went right, she'd run into more over protective Easy men. So she went left. She figured she could put up with Dog men better.

"Corporal Camdon?" Maci froze. She knew that voice. She slowly turned to see Speirs standing behind her. "Shouldn't you be in a foxhole?"

"God i had to pee." Maci growled. "What is it with you guys. A girl has to pee in peace."

Speirs smirked. "They being over protective again?"

"When aren't they." Maci growled. She started to walk away, and Speirs started to follow her. Maci stopped with a sigh and turned back to Speirs. "What?"

"You shouldn't be alone." Speirs replied walking up to her. "Its a war, and i wouldn't want you getting shot on my watch."

Maci tried not to smile, but she couldn't help herself. There was something about him that got to her. "Well then turned around. A girl would like to pee in peace."

Speirs smirked. He turned, letting Maci go to the bathroom. When Maci was finished she walked up behind Speirs. "You ready to walk me back to my fox whole? You know to make sure I'm safe."

Speirs looked at her over his shoulder, and smirked. "What's your rush?"

Maci didn't know what to say to that. She stared at him with her mouth open a bit. He walked up to her, brought her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. Maci melted into his arms. She took his helmet off and tossed in to the ground. He let his hands wonder as much as they could with her baggy, bulky army uniform. He smirked and brought up his hands. In it were her pink brass knuckled.

"All four of us girls have them." Maci said said taking them back from him and placing them in her pocket.

"I was just remembering our first night in Normandy." Speirs said moving her hair behind her ears. "I had never been so frightened in my life. Carrying you to the aid station. Not knowing if you were ok or not."

Maci took his hand in hers. "Well i guess I was just lucky to have dropped by you."

Speirs smirked. "I knew you'd be trouble the moment I saw you at at Toccoa."

Maci pulled away from him and crossed her arms. "Trouble huh?"

Speirs chuckled. "I didn't say trouble was a bad thing."

He brought her back into his arms and leaned down to kiss her. Just before his lips met hers he pulled away. He looked over his shoulder then back at Maci. "Guess we'll have to try this another time."

He picked up his helmet and walked into the woods. Maci pouted a bit. He had just kissed her, then walked away like it was nothing.

"Maci?" Perconte said from behind her. "Where have you been? We were starting to get nervous."

Maci sighed and walked up to Perconte. "Sorry. Was liking the peace."

"Well, can you please come back to the fox hole?" Perconte said a little annoyed. "We have had Winters, Welsh and Buck checking up on you since you left. They are getting a little ticked."

"Sorry Perco." Maci said patting his arm. "Lets get back before you get in more trouble."

Perconte smiled. "Thank you."

She got back to the fox hole and had to listen to Guarnere complain about who all had been checking up on her.

"You'd think they were married to you girls." Guarnere demanded. "Me on the other hand, I know that Sami is in a fox hole with Webster and Bull. I don't need to be checking in on her constantly."

"Yeah cause we all know you got her wrapped around your finger." Maci said with a smirk. "I'd be more worried about Webster sneaking in between you two. We all know she can't resist those dimples of his. "

Guarnere rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying she's my girl. I'm saying we all have the girl we are close with. Sami just happens to be mine."

"When did she finally give into you?" Welsh asked walking up to them. "Last i knew she had turned you down."

Guarnere sighed. "I give up explaining myself. Perco, I'll take the first shut eye."

Welsh smirked then turned to Maci. "Where the hell have you been? Hope you weren't causing trouble for Dog."

Maci was glad it was dark out, or Welsh would have seen her blush. "I would do no such thing."

"Good. Try and stay put in your fox hole." Welsh said sternly. Maci smiled sweetly up at him.

"I promise to be a good girl." Maci replied. Welsh seemed to believe her because he moved on. He had to go check up on Diana and Blithe. But he should have known better. A few minutes later Winters informed him that Maci had once again vanished from her fox hole. Perconte didn't even see her leave.

"Don't be to worried about her." Winters said with a smirk. "Dog isn't that far from where she was. I'm sure Speirs is keeping a close eye on her."

Welsh smirked back. "I heard he was sweet on our little girl."

Winters chuckled. Little girl is was most of the commanding officers called Maci. She was little girl, Estee was troublemaker, Sami was mastermind and Diana was Sweetheart. "We can't really call her little girl any more. With what she's seen, she'll never have that innocence about her. That and she did just turn 21. She's the same age as Estee and Sami were when we first met them."

Welsh smirked. "Doesn't mean she's not our little girl any more."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I knew you'd be back." Speirs said walking up behind Maci and wrapping his arms around her. Maci turned in his arms and smiled.

"I wasn't going to let you stop at just that one little kiss." Maci said pulling him into a deep and fiery kiss. He once again allowed his hands to wonder. His hands moved rapidly, as if he was trying to memorize her as fast as he could. The kiss deepened and he pulled away.

Maci groaned in protest. "Again?"

"Shhh, something is wrong." Speirs said. Maci then heard the some one calling for a medic. Maci knew at once who the voice belonged to, Liebgott.

"Maybe Estee finally tried to kill him." Maci said with a smirk, but Speirs wasn't smiling. He pushed Maci to one side.

"Go back to your fox hole." Speirs said watching the trees where the sound was coming from. He turned back to Maci and lightly kissed her lips. "I'll come get you when I know what's going on."

Maci wanted to protest but she knew he'd keep his word. And he did she hadn't been back with Perconte and Guarnere for to long when Speirs stood over their fox hole. Maci had trouble hiding her excitement.

"Lieutenant." Guarnere greeted. "What brings you into Easy?"

"Winters asked me to escort Corporal Camdon to Sergeant Olive's fox hole. Talbert was stabbed." Speirs replied. He avoided Maci's eye. She wondered if he lied about being asked to escort her. "Olive is a little worked up. Winters thinks Camdon will be able to help calm her."

"Take her." Perconte said with a smirk. "She keeps sneaking off on us anyway."

Speirs glanced down at Maci. "You shouldn't sneak off like that. You never know what kind of trouble you could get into."

Maci hid a smirk. "I'm not the troublemaker Lieutenant Speirs. That would be Sami and Estee."

Speirs had trouble hiding a smirk that time. "Wasn't it you that swiped our toothbrushes."

Speirs held his hand out to Maci before she had the chance to reply. "We should head out. Make sure Olive is ok."

Maci took his hand and left with him. Perconte smirked over at Guarnere.

"Does he think we are stupid?" Perconte asked. "We know she was sneaking off with him."

Guarnere smirked. "Only because one of his men came looking for him shortly after Maci disappeared."


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok So since the other girls have been slacking and my boy trouble is over, i decided to write! Hope you all enjoy and i'm sorry (from all of us) that it has taken this long.**

That next morning Sami woke up wrapped in Webster's arms. She smiled knowing he had snuggled up to her some time during the night. Now his arms held her tightly to him, as if to protect her from the night. Sami lightly nudged him. Webster groaned and brought her even closer to him.

"Webster." Sami said with a giggle. She moved his arms away and sat up. Buck and Bull smirked over at her.

"How'd you sleep Sergeant?" Bull teased. Sami glared at him. She then nudged Webster once again. Webster woke with a start and blinked at the early morning light.

"Morning sunshine." Sami said with a smirk. Webster blinked at her, then smiled. He didn't think she would stay with him that whole night, but he was glad she did.

"Is any one else awake?" Webster asked with a yawn.

"Don't worry about us Sunshine." Buck teased. Webster's face turned bright red as he sat up. Every one around them were a wake. Each man smirked at him some even winked.

"Is there something I missed?" Webster asked. Sami giggled again.

"You were cuddling with me in your sleep." Sami replied. Webster blushed and turned away. Sami smiled at his embarrassment. She was about to say something else when she was interrupted by an explosion.

"Mortar!" Some one called out the obvious. Sami quickly jumped out of her fox hole.

"Sami! Where are you going?" Webster demanded as he tried to bring her back down into the fox whole.

"I'm supposed to be on the line with Perco!" Sami demanded as she raced off. She passed by Estee and Liebgott as they jumped out of their fox whole. Sami smirked. At least her wake up wasn't as bad as that. Estee winked over at Sami then adjusted her top. Sami's mouth dropped open and she almost ran into Perconte.

"Hey watch it Sami." Perconte protested.

"Sorry Perco, I just saw something i never thought would happen." Sami said taking a shot at a German.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Perconte asked.

"Estee leaving Liebgott's fox hole." Sami replied Perconte gave her a look that read what's new. Sami waited till Perconte lined up a shot. "She was adjusting her shirt."

Perconte missed his shot and turned to look at Sami surprised. "No way! I figured she'd have him biting at the bit till the end of this war."

"Your just mad that if you survive this, you owe me twenty bucks." Sami replied with a smirk.

Estee woke with a start. She smacked Liebgott in the nose as she sat up.

"Damn it Estee, what was that for?" He asked holding his nose. He then heard the hectic voices of his friends and the gunshots. "Shoot."

He grabbed Estee's hand and lead her out of the fox hole. The moment they started to head to the front line they met Sami. Estee gave her friend a small wink then fixed her shirt. Cuddling with Liebgott wasn't as wonderful as she remembered. He tossed and turned most of the night causing Estee to wake up every time he moved. Sami almost ran into them as she headed off towards Perconte. She paused only a moment to smile at them. Estee winked back then adjusted her shirt. Thanks to Liebgott's constant movement in the night, Estee's cloths where out of place. Estee felt a bullet zip past her left arm and she quickly ducked down, bringing Liebgott down with her.

"What the hell?" Liebgott growled.

"Sorry, Joseph. I just got you, and I'm not letting you get shot today." Estee replied as they crawled up to the tree line.

"Its about time Liebgott!" Guanere demanded when he saw him. He then rolled his eyes when he saw Estee. "We don't need your girlfriend with us Lieb. I'm sick of girls at the moment."

Estee smirked and patted his shoulder. "What, mad that Sami spent all night with Webster?"

"No, I'm sick of Maci running off on us." Guanere demanded. Estee's eyes got wide as she turned back towards Liebgott. They had forgotten about Maci staying with them.

"Joseph..." Estee said worriedly.

"She wasn't with us when we woke up." Liebgott said quickly looking around.

"Well at least I didn't loose her this time." Guarnere said taking a couple shots. "At least Speirs wont kill Estee."

Estee started to panic. Where could Maci have gone.

****

Speirs woke Maci gently despite the panic he felt. When he heard the gun shots and explosions he knew Maci was in danger and so were any Easy men that knew she was missing. Maci woke with a jolt, despite Speirs's attempt to wake her gently and at once grabbed her gun. There was no hesitation in her actions and for some reason that was a turn on for Speirs.

"Easy hon, you need to get back to E Company before they start to worry." Speirs said with a chuckle Maci blinked a couple of times and looked around confused.

"Oh crap." She quickly got to her feet and headed off. She froze a little ways away then turned back.

"What the hell do you think..." Speirs started but Maci silenced him as she pressed her lips to his. She pulled away and smiled sweetly at him.

"Be safe." Maci then headed back to Easy company. She came up behind Estee and Liebgott then pushed her way between them.

"Where the hell have you been!" Estee demanded. She didn't take her eyes off the German's as she took a couple out. She didn't have to see Maci to know it was her.

"Around." Maci replied with a slight smirk.

"Well next time you want to sneak off to get a Spiers, do it on some one else's time when the Germans aren't shooting at us!" Estee growled. Maci just giggled.

"I'm here now. So you just shoot some Germans. Take your frustration out on them." Maci said moving farther down the line. Liebgott smirked over at Estee.

"If only she saw you before she showed up." Liebgott teased.

"Watch it Liebgott, I may just shoot you." Estee said with a smirk. She looked over at him and smiled. The next thing she knew she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Estee demanded as she backed away from the line a bit.

"Hold the line Leutenate Olive!" Winters demanded as he rushed past with Diana right behind him.

"I've been shot sir." Estee called back to him. "Just falling back to make sure its not bad."

Winters paused a second the nodded towards Diana. "Diana take Estee's spot. If she's still willing to fight then go find Blithe."

"Yes Dick." Diana said taking Estee's spot. "Lieb, if you don't keep your eyes on the war happening in front of you, then I will shoot you myself! She's fine."

Estee smirked and carefully slid her jacket, shirt, and under shirt off her shoulder. She couldn't help but smirk. The bullet just grazed her shoulder but it broke her bra strap in two.

Estee went back on the line still smirking. "The bastard shot by bra strap in two! This was the best bra I had!"

"You got shot in the shoulder and all you can think about is your bra strap." Liebgott said rolling his eyes.

"I'm ticked about my shoulder, don't get me wrong. I hate to bleed." Estee said taking a couple more shots. "But its only a graze. That's what ticks me off. If he was going to break my bra he could have at least done a better job of shooting."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Well if you think your ok, then I'm going to go find Blithe. I am really worried about that boy."

"We all are." Estee said sadly as Diana walked away. Estee started shifted her fire to her right when she saw movement in the trees but froze when she realized it wasn't people moving.

"Uh Welsh!" Estee said looking over her shoulder at him. He ignored her so she threw a stick at him.

"God damn it Olive! What is it?" He seemed to growl.

"Sorry Welsh. But I think we have a little bit more of a problem." She said. Welsh grabbed his binoculars and looked in the direction Estee was pointing.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Welsh asked.

"I'm guessing Germany, but hey I could be wrong." Estee said. She then smiled when Welsh glared at her. "Yeah yeah I know, you don't need my lip and I'd do better to shut up and shoot."

"Took the words right out of my mouth Olive." Welsh said. Estee watched the tank come over the hill and take aim. It took out the tree line to the left of them and Estee prayed it missed Dog.

"Holly shit there goes our left flank." Welsh said. He looked around. Then told the men to stand their ground. Estee watched as Maci's face turned pale. Estee moved over to the girl's side, even though Welsh yelled at her to stay put. Another tank came through the trees and began to fire on Easy. Welsh didn't want the tank to spot Estee as she moved. But it had. It fired and hit the trees only feet away from Estee and Maci.

"What the hell are you doing?" Maci demanded.

"Making sure you don't do something stupid and rush over to Dog." Estee replied. "We need you here."

The tank fired again hitting just behind them. Estee grabbed Maci's arm and moved them back to Welsh. The dabree from the last shot gave them just enough cover to move safety. Estee looked around for Welsh but didn't see him at first.

Liebgott pointed out to the field in front of them. Estee then saw Welsh and McGrath in the middle of the field with a bazooka.

"Is he nuts! That thing is coming for them!" Estee demanded in awe.

"Your just ticked that Welsh didn't ask you to go out there instead of McGrath." Liebgott said with a smirk. Estee rolled her eyes but Maci knew Liebgott had been right. For some reason Estee liked being in the center of danger.

Welsh took out the tank then he and McGrath rushed back to the line. When he got back he got praised by the other men around him. Estee was the only one that didn't say anything to him. She just kept looking forward and taking shots when she knew she would hit a German.

"What's wrong with Estee?" Welsh asked Maci.

Maci smirked. "You know Estee. She wanted to be out there."

"And get me in trouble with Sink for putting her in danger. I think I'd rather have her ticked at me." Welsh replied with a smirk.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sami's turn again. Estee is having writers block and trying to work on some other stories. Maci is having boy trouble this time and Diana is having kid drama, so I'm writing again! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

"I don't need to get bandaged up!" Estee protested after all the fighting was over. Liebgott grabbed her arm and started to find Roe. He knew Estee would insist she was fine, but the blood stain on her shoulder was starting to get bigger.

"If I can't get you to see Roe, then I'll make Sink do it." Liebgott warned. Estee stopped struggling and let him lead her to Roe. When they found him he was working on a man with a bullet wound to the stomach.

"He's busy. I'll come back later." Estee said. She attempted to walk away, but Liebgott grabbed her arm. Estee sighed and waited for Roe to finish patching up the soldier. But the moment Liebgott turn his attention elsewhere Estee took off. She didn't want Roe to find out about her and Lieb, by Liebgott showing her off. She wanted to tell Roe herself. After what had happened between her and Roe the night before, she didn't want to lose Roe as a friend because of it.

Estee greeted the other unit of soldiers and smirked at their reaction when they realized she was a woman. And an attractive one at that. Estee giggled to herself knowing that they hadn't seen nothing till all four girls stood together. She enjoyed her showing off but Liebgott soon heard about a cute blond girl wearing army uniforms. Before he could catch up to her she made it to Diana and Winters. They were sitting under a tree away from every one else watching the new unit walk past.

Estee sat down next to Diana with a heavy sigh and placed her head on her friends shoulder.

"Estee its not a good sign if your avoiding Lieb already." Diana teased.

"I'm not avoiding Joseph... I'm avoiding Roe." Estee said as if they should have known that already.

"Sergeant Olive, you do realize if you don't get that looked at now, eventually sink will find out." Winters said. "Then what do you think will happen to me and the other men when Sink finds out his favorite girl got hurt on our watch."

"You'll live." Estee replied with a smirk. She was glad Winters had a hidden since of humor to him. The man didn't use it much, but he was good friends with Nixon.

"Who will live?" Nixon said coming out of the trees. He sat down next to Estee and lightly touched her shoulder. Estee nearly jumped out of her skin. "Looks like some one is in a bit of pain."

He handed one of his flasks to her. Estee smiled lifted it to her mouth and right before she could take a drink it was swiped from her hands. She was about to protest but was stopped by a stern voice.

"Olive, Liebgott here tells me you have an injury you're not attending to." Sink said standing over her with Liebgott on one side and Roe on the other.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Estee said glaring at Liebgott.

Nixon snorted. "Next time you try to play innocent. Make sure your not bleeding."

Estee sighed. "Its not bleeding any more."

Sink cleared his throat and Estee sighed again. "Fine. Roe, patch me up."

Liebgott and Roe both sat down next to her.

"That's my girl." Liebgott said kissing her lightly on the lips. Estee knew he was doing it to tell Roe she really was his. He didn't seem to care that Sink was still standing behind him. Roe didn't say a word. But the moment his fingers lightly brushed against her shoulder he got her full attention. She turned towards him. Her eyes locked on his and she lost her breath. The whole time he cleaned her wound his eyes never left hers.

Every one else started to feel very uneasy. Watching the connection Estee and Roe had was bad enough, but with Liebgott watching from Estee's side was even worse.

"This is deeper than it looks." Roe said after he got the blood washed away. "How did you get this one?"

"Got shot." Estee replied. "Bastard broke my bra strap."

Roe smirked. "Only you would be more ticked about a broken bra strap rather than being shot."

"It was my best bra!" Estee demanded.

Roe smiled and checked Estee's other wounds. He seemed to take his time with each one. Estee then realized he was messing with Liebgott. Proving that he could have gotten her at any time. Roe stood with a nod. "You should be alright to stay on the line."

He nodded at Sink and walked away. Sink shook his head, mumbled something under his breath, then followed Roe. Estee touched her arm lightly and looked down at it in surprise. She never even noticed that Roe had put her jacket back in place. She turned to Liebgott and frowned at the look on his face. "What?"

"Could you be more obvious?" Liebgott asked. Estee rolled her eyes and kissed him lightly.

"I chose you Lieb. Just remember that." Estee replied.

Maci smirked when she felt some one come up behind her. She knew who it was. He seemed to have an unnatural presence to him. Maci could just feel when he was near.

"Glad you're ok." Maci said glancing over her shoulder at Speirs. He smirked then looked around to make sure no one was looking, then lightly kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you're ok as well."

Maci bit her lower lip and turned around to face him, but he was no longer there. "Damn... I think I just fell in love."

"Awe I love you too, Maci." Sami said walking up to her friend. "So who is that you've falling in love with? Please tell me its not a sniper."

"Speirs." Maci said in a dreamy voice. "That man is so sneaky. I think he's got me beat."

Sami laughed and rolled her eyes. Her friends were falling in love in the middle of a war. She just didn't get it. Why fall in love when there was a good chance that tomorrow they may not be there. Then knowing you may have been able to save them if you were there. It just didn't make since to her. But there she was watching the bubbling romances between her friends and the men. War had a funny way of brining people together. But Sami also wondered if the same thing would have happened if they had been placed in another unit.

Maci sighed heavily and brought Sami out of her thoughts. "So this is it huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Sami replied.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok so I guess it's Diana's turn lol. I got a text yesterday from Sami that read**: _**Write! Write! Write! Or feel the rath of Sami!... Please...Luv ya... Wrote two! Now u write!**_

**So I got Estee's work phone from Sami and here we are trying to pick up the story once more! Hope we haven't lost readers! So let us know what you think of it so far! Any suggestions, comments, dislikes likes. Who you think Estee should actually be with... (Roe... Just saying.) or if you like the parings! Sami hasn't made up her mind yet between like four of the guys lol so help her out a bit! Let us know! We'd love to hear everything you have to say! Hope ya enjoy!**

Estee sat on the ground behind Welsh picking grass as he and Nixon watched a farm house up ahead. For some reason the woods reminded her home. The back pasture behind her house was filled with trees and brush just like what they were in now. The moment she walked into the woods, she felt home sick. The worst part was that she was to stick with Welsh by order of Sink. That meant the other girls, Liebgott and Roe were farther down the line and couldn't comfort her.

Welsh smirked at her over his shoulder. He knew there was something wrong with her. But he couldn't help but smile. With every thing that she had seen or been through, she still seemed to keep a sense of innocents to her. Welsh nudged Nixon. Nixon smirked when he saw Estee. Then went back to watching the farm house.

"We need to see what's in there." Nixon said.

"I don't know who to send." Welsh said with a sigh.

"Ask for volunteers." Nixon said. He was a little annoyed already. And for some reason Welsh was getting on his nerves.

"I hate asking for volunteers." Welsh said looking back at Estee. He knew she would be the first one to raise her hand. Or one of the other girls.

"Then pick them." Nixon replied.

Welsh bit his lip then turned towards the rest of the men. There were all hunkered down behind the bushes. He could only see a few of the men's helmets but knew the rest were all there. "We need to take a look at that farm house. Who wants to go?"

He was waiting for Estee to perk up. But instead she just turned to watch some one else volunteer. No one answered till Nixon turned and gave them a stern look.

Blithe stood. "I'll go."

Diana looked up at him in surprise. She had been there when Winters got him to stand and began firing on the Germans. But she never would have believed that would bring on a new found bravery in the man. She had actually believed to hear Estee volunteer. Or even one of the other girls. But the girls seemed silent.

Welsh nodded. "Any one else?"

No one raised their hands. Welsh looked down at Estee who had once again went back to playing with the grass. "Martin. Dukeman. You just volunteered. Hubba hubba."

Estee smirked and looked up at Welsh for the first time since they entered the woods. Blithe volunteered to take lead. And as the men passed Estee moved up right behind Nixon. She grabbed the binoculars out of Nixon's hands and watched the boys slowly creep towards the farm house.

"Yes, Estee, I will let you look through my binoculars." Nixon said sarcastically. He went to grab for them and Estee slapped his hand away. Nixon rolled his eyes and looked over at Welsh, who was smiling at what he just saw. No one else would have been able to act like that with Nixon. But like the rest of the girls, she got away with things the men couldn't do.

" harry what exactly are you doing with your reserve shoot?" Nixon asked with a smirk. "You been haling that thing around since you jumped?"

Welsh smiled a bit. "Going to send it back to Kitty when we get back to England. Figured it would make a good wedding dress. With all the rationing and all."

Nixon chuckled a bit. "Jeez Harry, I would have never guessed."

Welsh smiled a bit. His cheeks were a little red from being caught. "What? That I'd be so sentimental?"

Nixon smirked again. "No that we're making it back to England."

Estee smirked over her shoulder at Welsh. "You should teach Lieb a few things."

She went back to watching the farm house when Nixon grabbed the binoculars back from her. Estee almost looked like she was going to panic. She pushed him away, grabbing the binoculars back and looked watched the farm house again.

"What the hell is wrong..." Nixon asked but before he got the words out Estee stood.

"No! There's a sniper!" Estee demanded. Blithe turned back and as he did he was shot in the neck. Estee at once raised her gun and began to shoot.

"Here we go again! Covering fire! Covering fire!" Welsh demanded. "Medic up front!"

Estee moved forward a bit still taking aim at the farm house. Next thing she knew Shifty was next to her and bringing her behind a bush for cover. Martin and Dukeman grabbed Blithe and pulled him to safety as the others shot at the farm house.

"Where's the sniper?" Shifty asked. He looked over at Estee when she didn't answer. She just kept shooting. Her eyes never blinking. She was ticked and bound and determined to kill the sniper. Shifty stood behind her a second to see where she was aiming.

"Top window right!" Shifty called out. Every one fired towards the window. When Blithe was safe behind the line Welsh called a cease fire. Estee was the last one to lower her gun. She slowly walked up to Blithe and stood over him. Roe was already at his side. His voice seemed to be calming Blithe down because the man's eyes lost all sign of panic. His eyes met Estee's as a tear ran down her cheek. Slowly he raised his hand towards her. Estee kneeled next to him and took his hand.

"I'm sorry Blithe. I tried." Estee said sadly. She lightly kissed his hand and stood up. "You take good care of him Roe. Make sure he makes it home."

Roe nodded but didn't say any thing to her as he calmly talked to Blithe. Estee walked over to Nixon and placed her head on her shoulder. He handed her a flask and she took it with shaking hands.

"There's only enough for one drink." Nixon said when she looked up at him a little confused. "It will help you calm down."

Winters gave Nixon an odd look. If he hadn't seen the flask shaking in her hand, he would have never known she was shaking.

"Olive, why don't you head to find the girls and Lieb. They should be farther back by an old well. Diana, why don't you take her." Winters said. Estee only nodded slightly as she walked on into the woods with Diana's arm around her shoulders. When she was out of ear shot Winters turned to Welsh and Nixon. "What's wrong with her."

"She saw the sniper and tried to call them back." Nixon replied. "She had grabbed my binoculars when the guys walked past. I said a few things to Welsh then grabbed them back. She pushed me down and grabbed them again. Then the next thing I know she stands up and yells sniper. Then Blithe went down. I should have seen it."

Welsh shook his head. "I don't think any one would have seen it coming. I think Estee's more upset with herself cause she usually volunteers."

Winters sighed heavily. "Hopefully a little time off the line will do her some good."

Nixon smirked. "I hope so. I kinda missed her talking."

"What?" Winters asked a little more concerned. He knew Estee well enough to know she didn't stay silent for long.

Welsh sighed. "She only said one thing while we were here. The rest she sat on the ground playing with the grass. She's getting home sick."

Winters sighed. He knew what would happen if Estee got sent home. The rest of the girls would follow. And even though he knew the girls would be safer if they were home, he didn't want Diana to leave him... Ever.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok this is Maci! And thanks Sami for making us start writing again! And I know Diana that you like the Estee/Roe romance but you do have to remember one thing... Estee is obsessed with Ross McCall. I think she has seen every thing he has been in. Which started the Green Street Hooligans obsession. So if Estee has a say i believe its going to stay Estee/Lieb. Lol**

**Ok so sorry this is so short. I was trying to get them it done before I went to work so Estee could put her magic touch on the next chapter... And she was begging me to return her movie... Something about wanting to see if Ross McCall does that stick his tongue/lick his tongue out thing... See obsessed.**

Maci walked into the building that Dog company was staying in. Most of the men were out getting food or taking a shower. But there was one man that was still there. The man she wanted to see. Speirs was sitting in a chair by the window when she walked in. She walked up to him and stood in front of the window. "You ready to head back to England?"

Speirs looked up at her and held onto her waist. "As long as you behave."

Maci smirked. "You mean no swiping your toothbrush."

"Exactly." he said bringing her to him in a hot, passionate kiss. Maci climbed onto his lap not breaking the kiss, but staying there was a challenge. They were both still in full uniform. Speirs ended the kiss with a small sweet kiss. "I need to go take a shower. Then I believe its your turn."

Maci smiled and stood up. "See you in England."

She walked out with a huge smile on her face. She wasn't surprised to see her friends waiting on her out side.

"Will you look at that smile." Sami said with a smirk. "Our little Maci has fallin for the rugged Lieutenant Speirs. Tell us Maci, is he as mysterious as he seems."

"Or is our Speirsy a teddy bear in disguise?" Estee added with a giggle.

"Both." Maci replied with a small giggle. The girls laughed and headed towards the showers. They knew it wasn't there turn yet. But they couldn't fight the urge to see the men in nothing but towels.

"Do you think the hot list will stay the same?" Diana asked. Estee shook her head.

"I think it will change a bit considering our involvement with a few of them..." Estee said then smirked when she saw Lipton exit the shower. "But Lip will always be first. His wife is a very lucky woman."

The girls nodded in agreement as the peaked out from the building they were hiding behind. The girls ducked back in a fit of giggles when two men walked into the showers butt naked.

"Oh my, I would have never guessed that from Perco!" Estee said fanning herself dramatically. The girls giggled again.

"Did you see Luz!" Diana said peaking out again. Then as if something popped into her mind she turned back to the girls. "You don't think the guys do the same thing to us do you?"

Sami nodded. "Oh yeah, knowing them they will be doing the same thing. Girly giggles and all."

"Well we mine as well have fun with it." Estee said wiggling her eyebrows at the girls. She brought the girls together and told them her plan. The girls had another giggle fit then lined up together arm in arm. Lucky for Estee, Sink had asked her to get Winters after his shower. But Estee temporarily forgot the after shower part.

The girls walked out from behind the building and walked up to the showers. None of the men seemed to notice them approach till Estee called out to Winters. He had just put on his pants. He looked up at the girls red faced from embarrassment and quickly put his shirt on.

"How's the water boys?" Sami called to the ones in the shower. Most of the men turned away from them, but a few kept showering and sent a few winks their way.

"What did I tell you girls?" Winters asked walking up to them. "I pacifically remember telling you four to stay with Sink."

"He asked us to come get you after your shower." Estee replied with an innocent smile. "He just didn't specify on how long after."

Winters glared down at the girls but knew there wasn't much he could do. He was actually surprised that they hadn't tried a stunt like this back in training. Winters stood in the middle of the girls and held his arms out to Diana and Sami. The girls took his arms. Winters almost had the girls turned when Estee froze. Her eyes landed on one of the men coming out of the shower. Her jaw dropped a bit as she took the man in.

"Estee come on." Sami said rolling her eyes. She pulled the girl away as they and Winters walked towards Sink's office. When the man was out of Estee's sight she let out the breath she had been holding. Sami giggled and whispered in her ear. "I'm guessing that's not what you expected."

Estee shook her head. "Not even close."

Estee fell asleep on Liebgott's shoulder as they returned to England. She was so worn nothing could have kept her awake. The other girls were the same way. Diana fell asleep next to Winters. Sami slept against Webster and Maci had laid her head in Welsh's lap and fell asleep. None of the men had the nerve to wake them they just fell asleep as well. Except for one. He walked up to Estee and lightly woke her. Making sure Liebgott didn't wake up as well.

"Roe?" Estee asked before she opened her eyes.

"How did you know?" He asked with a smirk. Estee opened her eyes and sat up.

"Because your the only one that knows to wake me gently all you have to do is whisper my name in my ear." Estee replied.

Roe blushed a bit then took something out of his pocket. He handed it to her then lightly kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday Estee."

He walked back to his seat and Estee opened her hand to see a beautiful glass flower hair piece. Estee smiled down at it. Roe was also the only one that knew violets were her favorite flower. She smiled over at him and placed it safely in her pocket then laid her head back down on Liebgott's shoulder. Roe was also the only one, other than the girls, that knew her birthday was July 13th.


	35. Chapter 35

**Estee's turn to write! And for your info little Maci, I am not obsessed with Ross McCall! I would be happy to be with either men in the story. And Yes he does do that lick his lips/stick out his tongue thing and it is very cute lol. Any who I like the Sami/Webster romance so there! Lol **

**Hope you all enjoy this little chapter of mine!**

Diana rolled her eyes at Estee. She didn't understand the girl sometimes. Like the fact today was her birthday, yet she didn't want the men to know. Most of them did know, but they had forgotten. So now the girl sat on her bed reading yet another Jane Austin novel. She seemed content just reading, but Diana knew the girl to well. She hid in her books. Always reading when she wanted to get away from the troubles in her life.

"So no one remembered?" Diana asked sadly. Estee glanced up from her book for a second then went right back to reading. Diana smirked. "Who?"

Estee sighed and put her book down. "Must we really discuss this? I'm fine with them forgetting my birthday. We just arrived in England an hour ago. Let them celebrate. I do not want to be the center of attention on a day like this."

"You have never cared before." Diana said with a smirk. "Now get your butt off that bed and lets go celebrate."

Estee smiled and got to her feet. She was glad to have Diana there. She always seemed to know how to cheer her up.

"Now are you going to tell me who remembered your birthday?" Diana asked.

Estee smiled as a slight blush came across her cheeks. "Roe. He gave me a gift on the way back."

Diana smirked and put an arm around her shoulders. "You still blushing over seeing him in the showers."

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see that much of him ok." Estee protested as the girls went to find some fun. They walked into a pub to see a lot of Easy men there. They didn't seem to know the girls walked in till a Dog man stood up and began giving a speech.

"Some ones birthday is today, and this person is a very amazing girl. As long as I've known her, she's been a pain in my ass. But she's like a sister to me." Clay said with a smile. He held up his beer and nodded over at Estee. "Our parents said that when she was born I wouldn't leave her side. And as we grew up, we were always together. Despite being on the other side of most of her pranks there is one thing I learned about her. She protects those she loves, and pulls pranks on the ones she loves most. So happy Birthday my little cousin!"

Clay walked up to her and handed her a box. Estee looked at it then began to cry when she realized it was from her family. She gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Clay." Estee said with a smile. Liebgott came up behind her and kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him.

"So this must be Joseph Liebgott." Clay said holding his hand out to him. Liebgott shook his hand and Diana let out a breath she was holding.

"that is the last thing i expected to go down." Diana said as the other two girls walked in.

"What went down?" Sami asked.

"Clay shook Lieb's hand without beating him up." Diana replied. The other two girls looked shocked.

"What did I miss?" Liebgott asked very confused.

"You just met the reason I'm so innocent." Estee replied. "Its not by my choice. Its because Clay always chased guys off. No one wanted to mess with the home town football star's baby cousin. The only reason he liked Jeff was because he asked if it was ok and made a whole list of promises."

Clay smirked down at Liebgott. "Jeff told me about you. And if Jeff was willing to let her go because he saw how much you care for her, well then your ok in my book."

Liebgott smiled. "Thanks."

Estee kissed Liebgott's cheek then went to sit down with the girls so she could open the box from home. Inside the box she found red lipstick and black eyeliner. Estee figured that was from her mother. Then there was a pocket knife and lighter from her father. Then there was a picture of her parents standing by her favorite climbing tree. Estee then saw the note. Slowly she opened it and began to read it.

_Dearest Estee,_

_I know you had a good reason for joining the army. We still can't figure out how four girls joined so easily. I do hope you and the other girls are doing well. We should have known you hadn't decided to travel the US. But we are glad you are safe._

_Your father and I are doing ok. Had a decent harvest last year. And this year planting went well. We had to sell a few of cattle. But yours are doing well. _

_Boots misses you as well. _

_Jeff told us you have met a couple nice young men. I do hope you bring one home for us to meet. _

_Lots of love. Be safe. Come home well._

_Love_

_Mom, dad and Boots._

Estee smiled down at the letter. She knew her mother had been upset when she wrote the letter because she mentioned her cat Boots missing her. But her mother hid her true emotions very well. She was one of the strongest women Estee knew.

"Every thing ok back home?" Maci asked. Estee nodded.

"At least we know we can write home now." Estee replied.

"Estee. Sink wants to talk to you. Along with you other girls." Nixon said walking into the bar. "But first I'm buying the birthday girl a drink."

Estee rolled her eyes. "Who told you today was my birthday?"

Nixon smiled over at her. "We all remembered. How could we forget returning to England on your birthday."

Estee smiled. She should have known they'd all remember. They had remembered Maci's as well. So far it was her best birthday.

The girls walked into Sink's office knowing something wasn't right. Usually the girls were allowed to just walk in, but this time they were to sit and wait. This was never a good sigh. Estee looked over at her friends nervously. Sink opened his door with a sad look on his face. He motioned for the girls to enter then took a seat at his desk.

"I'm going to start this meeting with you girls on a good note." Sink said handing each girl a small box. "Each one of you girls are getting a promotion. This is coming from General Taylor himself. I do not know what you will be promoted to and neither does he. We decided that the men will follow you anywhere and risk their lives to do so. Hell so would I. So we agreed on just handing you the box and that is what it will be. I know this sounds very... Wrong for the army to do such a thing. But this is new for all of us to have woman fighting in a war."

The girls nodded then realized Sink was waiting for them to open the boxes. Sami went first. She smiled when she saw the patch. Sergeant Major of the army. Diana then went next. She also got a patch. Command Sergeant Major. Maci opened her box and smiled. A Sergeant Major patch was staring back at her. Estee bit her lip. She was expecting a First Sergeant patch. But when she opened the box she gasped and almost dropped it. A gold bar slipped out of the box and fell to the ground. Estee bent down and with a shaky hand picked it up.

"2nd Lieutenant... But sir..." Estee said and Sink held his hand up to say he was going to talk.

"We have another mission for you girls. The army believes you would make great spies for us. I know all four of you took French in school. And from what I've heard you are all quite good at it." Sink said with a smile. "Lieutenant Olive, I believe you speak a little Dutch."

Estee nodded. "More than a little sir. My dad is Dutch. Grew up talking both English and Dutch."

"Good." Sink replied then sighed heavily he continued. "You four will become your on little unit. You will still be in Easy company but will be having your own mission to accomplish. Estee know that you are the Lieutenant, you will be the leader of the group. I need you girls training from here on in. I do not want to hear of any pranks being pulled of any kind. This is serious business and I don't want any of you getting killed or injured. When I know more of the missions you will be performing I will call you back to this office. Starting tomorrow Estee you will be teaching the others Dutch. Get a good nights sleep tonight girls. You've got a few busy days in front of you."

The girls nodded then quickly left the office. The information they had just received hadn't sunk in just yet. But what they did hear they didn't like.

**Duh duh duh! Hope you all enjoy the chapter! And Merry Christmas to you all! We've finally gotten to the point where we have planed out like the moment we started to write. Yeah we know it would actually never happen but the other girls told me to take a chance and write it anyway! **


	36. Chapter 36

**6Sami's turn to write! So glad you girls actually wrote! And yes Estee you are obsessed with Ross McCall. Lol we all know it don't deny. But I do admit I'm leaning towards a Webster. But still haven't made up my mind. What do you all think? Webster, Guarnere, Bull or Nixon lol. **

**And the lip licking/ sticking out tongue thig is something Ross McCall seems to have a bad habit of. Lol Estee and Maci actually counted how many times he does it in Green Street Hooligans, think it was like 14 times. Then in Green Street Hooligans 2 it was 6 times in just the first two scenes they didn't count after that. Then in BOB i believe it was around 6 in the very begining then once again they stopped counting. But watch him in the theme part. When Winters is behind him (The scene that its from is when he finds out the people in the work camp they find are jewish.) he does it there. Lol of course Estee would be the only one to notice such things. Lol **

Despite Estee's protest on not making a big deal out of her birthday Nixon and Welsh decided not to listen. As Estee was sitting in her room setting up a plan for the next day, the two men walked in holding a couple bottles each. Estee groaned and shook her head at them.

"No, not tonight. There are things that I need to get done by tomorrow." Estee protested.

"Come on Lieutenant." Welsh said and smirked at Estee's shocked expression. "You can't seriously believe we wouldn't find out."

Estee sighed and put her pencil down. "I need to set up a training plan for tomorrow. So if you don't mind that is what I'm going to do."

Nixon smirked. "What happened to our Estee? Harry you know the one I'm talking about right?"

"You mean the prankster, or the one that never takes any thing seriously?" Welsh asked. Estee just shook her head again. "Good thing we wont take no for an answer."

Welsh took the paper from her and handed it to Nixon. "Let him figure out tomorrows training."

Estee opened her mouth to protest but Nixon was already writing. He finished and handed the paper over to Estee. "How's that sounding?"

Estee read it over then put it back down on the table. "Fine, but I swear, when I become a 1st Lieutenant... Well lets just say you two are my first victims."

Nixon smirked. "That a girl. Now lets go get the other three."

Welsh opened the door and the other three girls walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Happy Birthday Lieutenant Olive." they all said together. Estee groaned. She had a feeling that tomorrows training was going to be torture.

Sami was the first one to wake that next morning. She really wasn't looking forward to the day ahead of them. They'd start with a five mile run, then the course, then lunch with the men. Then off to the shooting range. A scenario course where they'd be able to pick five men from Easy, then Estee would be teaching them Dutch. That and the large hangovers they would be fighting wasn't going to help.

Sami sighed heavily and woke up her friends. They got into their pt gear and at once went to find Nixon. When they walked in, he and Welsh looked about as good as they felt. Nixon just smiled and nodded over to the coffee.

"Thank god for coffee." Estee said taking a sip of it.

"Good morning Ladies." Winters said walking into the rooms. The girls groaned in pain at the sound of his unusually loud voice.

"Have you chosen the five men you want to use for the scenario course?" Winters asked getting a little less than a half cup of coffee out of the pot. Estee shook her head and grumbled a no.

"I've already done that as well." Nixon replied handing a paper to Winters. "Make sure they are ready at right after lunch."

Winters nodded but didn't look to happy about it. The girls finished their coffee and headed out for their five mile run.

"Nix, if your going to do her work for her she'll never learn." Winters said sternly.

"It was only for today. Give the girl a break. It's only her first time doing this." Nixon replied with a slight smile. "She's a smart girl. She'll get the hang of it."

Winters smirked back. "Just try not to teach her your drinking skills as well."

Welsh chuckled a bit. "Think she learned that one on her own."

Estee stretched a bit before they started. She knew it was going to be more of a struggle since they hadn't done a five mile in a very long time. She looked over at her friends and nodded.

"Ok ladies, despite our lack of a good nights sleep and hang overs from hell. Lets show this five mile what Easy women are made of!" Estee said then took off down the road. Maci rolled her eyes and realized Estee's permission had gone to her head a bit. But she knew that if that bar had ended up in any other girl's box, they'd be acting the same way. The other three girls headed off following at a little slower pace than Estee. They figured they'd let her show off her leadership skills for the first day, when they weren't hung over. When Estee got to the half mark she waited for the girls to catch up.

"Way to go girls!" Estee said with a smirk. "Now lets pick it up!"

The girls nodded and kept up the same pace as Estee on their way back. When they got back Liebgott and Luz were waiting on them.

"Ready to tackle the course?" Liebgott asked.

"Why? You tackling it with us?" Estee asked giving him a quick kiss. Liebgott shook his head.

"Nope." Luz said with a smirk. "We're supposed to time you. Make you do it over and over again till you get down to ten minutes."

"What!" the girls exclaimed. They then groaned. Sink must have heard about them having hangovers.

"I'm killing who ever squealed." Maci demanded. Liebgott smirked.

"No one squealed." He replied. "Sink saw you girls getting tattoos last night."

Estee looked at him confused. "What tattoos?"

"The ones you got last night." Liebgott replied. "I believe they are on your left shoulder."

At once the girls lifted the back of their shirts to reveal the matching tattoos. On top they read Easy Girl then under that the Easy eagle then under that it read Airborne 101st.

"Oh those two are so fucking dead!" Estee demanded. Her Cajun accent coming out full force. "I'm tying them to the tallest god damn tree in England by their toes then covering them in sugar so every sweet toothed animal in England eats them alive!"

Liebgott laughed and brought his girlfriend into his arms. "Now even though that would be a sight to see, I can't let you kill two married men. Because you know Kitty would hunt you down."

Estee just crossed her arms across her chest. Liebgott lightly kissed her shoulder and let her go. The moment he did though Estee took off towards Nixon's room.

"Damn it Estee! Get back here!" Liebgott demanded. Estee ignored him and kept walking. Estee threw Nixon's door open to see Welsh and Winters were still in there.

"Sorry to interrupt boys, but I've got a bone to pick with two of you!" At once Nixon and Welsh stood up and backed away towards the back door. Before they had the chance to escape Diana and Sami walked into the back door and Maci in the front.

Estee at once took her shirt off. The men looked at her shocked. She walked up to Nixon and Welsh then turned her back on them to show them the tattoo.

"What the hell is this doing on my shoulder!" Estee demanded. She turned back around and stomped her foot at them. Winters grabbed her shirt from the floor and handed it to her. She took it but didn't put it back on. "I'm waiting for my answer."

"So you got a tattoo last night. Is it really this big of a deal?" Winters asked as Easy men started to surround the doors to see Estee in nothing but her bra. Estee then turned on him. Winter's cheeks turned red and he quickly turned his face away from her.

"All four of us have one." Estee said. Winters automatically turned on his two friends as well.

"What did you do to them last night?" Winters demanded. Liebgott got through the crowd of men and walked up behind Estee. He took her shirt and placed it over her head. He expected to have her fight him about it, but instead she helped him. She then took his hand in his and brought her close to him. He smiled and kissed her head. Lieb loved the fact that she didn't even think about doing things like holding his hand or giving him a kiss. It was like second nature to her.

"Now Dick we didn't really do anything except for pay." Nixon said glancing over at Welsh. "The girls had it in their heads last night that they were going to get them. And they are twice as bull headed when they are drunk."

"Then next time don't get us drunk." Diana replied going to Winters's side. She kissed his cheek and placed a hand on his shoulder as he place an arm around her waist. Not to many Easy men had seen how Diana and Winters were together. They then realized they were about as bad as Estee and Liebgott.

"Now that we have this figured out, we have a skills course to run." Estee said walking out the door still holding Liebgott's hand. Diana kissed Winters lightly on the lips then followed Estee with the other two girls not far behind.


	37. Chapter 37

**Diana's turn! Hope you all had an amazing Christmas! Estee had her usual Christmas flu. Poor girl. But Maci informed me she was watching nothing but Band of Brothers and Green Street Hooligans and what ever Ross McCall movie she could so I'm sure she was having a good Christmas cuddled up with her dogs, a snuggie, and a cup of hot coco and watching the man of her dreams. Hope you enjoy this new update.**

Estee groaned in pain as she took a seat on the desk Roe was working at. Roe looked over at her concerned. She didn't come visit him much unless she was injured. Before Roe had time to ask what was wrong, she lifted her shirt just enough to reveal a nasty rug burn on her side. That was the third rug burn type injury that Roe had bandaged for her. And that was in the last few days.

"what are you doing to receive these?" Roe asked even more concerned.

"Keep getting them on the skills course. Estee replied. "Can't go through it as well with a twisted ankle."

Roe sighed and moved down to her feet. Estee lifted her right foot and Roe looked at her in surprise. Usually he had to guess what was hurting her. But the last few visits she just came out and told him. She also came on her own free will.

"Are you really ok?" Roe asked as he took her boot off. When she didn't answer he looked back up at her to see she still had the same reaction to him. "Estee?"

"hmm?"

"Are you really ok?" Roe asked again. Estee sighed and shook her head. Roe couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. The reason she came on her own was because she needed to talk.

"How am I supposed to lead these girls when I can't even stay uninjured during a training excursive." Estee said in a weak voice. "I don't think I can do this Eugene."

Roe sighed and sat down on the desk next to her. "If any one can lead them its you. How many times had you proved your leadership in France? You saved those D Company men."

Estee just shrugged. "They don't count. The only reason most of them followed me was because Clay and Jeff were."

Roe rolled his eyes and made her face him. "You are an amazing leader. Don't doubt yourself for a second. There isn't a man or woman in Easy that wouldn't follow you into battle. I would."

Estee smiled at him. "Thank you Eugene."

She gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. She waved goodbye and left him red faced and stunned.

Maci watched Speirs jog past. He hasn't talked to her since he found out about the tattoos. With a huff she crossed her arms and turned her back towards him.

Sami rolled her eyes and looked over at Diana and Estee. She then turned back to Maci when she realized the other two weren't going to talk. "Maci, this has gone on for an entire month. I swear if you two don't make up, or at least talk, we are getting involved."

Maci stuck her tongue out at them. "He's the one being a jerk. Your boys didn't freak out like him."

Estee sighed. "Maci, you have to realize that Lieb and Winters have known known all of us since Toccoa. They knew almost everything about us. Speirs has a lot to learn."

"So." Maci turned her back on Estee for taking Speirs's side.

"She's hopeless!" Estee demanded. "We leave in a week and she's acting..."

"Acting like you with Lieb before the big jump?" Diana said with a knowing smile.

"Hey I thought one of us would be dead after that jump." Estee demanded "This is a little less dangerous. Because first of all there is no jumping out of planes involved for us. And second. Its Speirs for crying out loud. The man took that last gun on his own."

Maci smirked a little then turned back to her friends. "He needs to learn not to piss me off!"

"We'll work on him." Diana said lightly pushing her friend towards the direction Speirs had gone. "Now go make up with your man."

Maci groaned but didn't argue as she left to find Speirs.

Sami smirked to herself. All three of her friends seemed happy with their boyfriends and war romance. When they weren't getting into fights themselves that is. The week before Sami saw Diana stomp out of Winters's room demanding that her orders to keep their mission quite was from General Taylor. And Winters would do better in remembering that she was a soldier first, his girlfriend second. Diana then started to walk away. But before she got too far, Winters caught up to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and apologized as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

Sami almost gagged at the sight. She wasn't much of a romantic type of girl. And the way Diana and Winters acted sometimes was like they forgot others were around.

Estee and Liebgott on the other hand fought about almost everything. They'd have at least five fights a day that ended in Estee stomping off. The last one though Liebgott started by bringing her lunch because she had skipped breakfast. That fight only lasted a few minutes and ended with Liebgott playfully shoving the sandwich into her mouth. That is with a little help from Luz.

Sami sighed heavily and went to find Webster. She didn't have to look to long. He was where he always was on his off time. Sitting on his bed. Usually he was writing in his journal, but this time he was reading a very warn looking book that Sami knew was his favorite.

"You should buddy up to Estee more." Sami said sitting down next to him. "Maybe then you wouldn't have to keep reading that one."

Webster smirked over his book at her. "I like this book."

Sami smirked down at him. He was very attractive. And those dimples drove her nuts. She laid down on the bed so her head was by his feet. "Read to me."

Webster chuckled. "What?"

"Read to me." Sami repeated. "I love the passion in your voice when you read to me."

Webster chuckled again. "You just don't want to read it yourself."

Sami giggled lightly. "Yeah that too."

Maci walked towards Speirs. When he saw her coming he stopped running and waited for her to go to him. He tensed as she approached but didn't turn away from her. He was waiting for the ass chewing he knew he deserved. But instead Maci took one hand in hers and lifted it eye level, then intertwined her fingers with his. She did the same thing with his other hand never taking her eyes off his face. She moved closer to him and lowered his hands till they were wrapped around her waist. She ran her hands up his chest till she rested one on his shoulder then the other one behind his neck. A slight smirk crept across his lips. If Maci hadn't known him she wouldn't have seen the smirk at all. Slowly she pulled him into her. The closer he got the more the smirk grew. Maci paused just before their lips met. Speirs seemed to dare her to walk away as he tightened his grip around her waist and his eyes darkened with lust. He moved the rest of the way into her in a very hungry kiss. With a giggle Maci stopped the kiss and stepped away from him.

"To bad you don't like tattoo's Ronald." Maci said with a smirk. "Cause you can't have me with out it."

Maci started to walk away when Speirs pulled her back into him with another passionate kiss and the longer their lips locked the steamier the kiss got. Speirs sweetened the kiss at the very end and smiled down at her. "I believe tattoos have just become my favorite thing of all time."

Maci smiled and quickly walked away "Good boy." she called over her shoulder.


	38. Chapter 38

**Estee's turn! K so in this chapter we are adding a new girl because she is amazing and is like my lost long twin! Lol I was telling her about this story and she asked if we could put her in the story! Of course we could! The only thing is her last name is Shoemaker and she wanted to be written in as a medic since she's going to school for nursing! So I asked Bayumlikedayum if it was ok to keep her last name the same since her character's last name is also Shoemaker (Its a very good fanfic by the way...****Memoirs of Girl, Disappeared... You should so check it out if you haven't.) She said it was ok! So she's Shoemaker jr. Lol! So Liz, welcome to the story!**

Liz Shoemaker couldn't believe how easily she got into the war. The last thing she expected was to be shipped off to basic that very day. She had only gotten through basic when she was shipped of the England for more training. Apparently Easy Company was looking for a woman medic and needed one right away. But the last thing she ever expected was to be joining the Paratroopers.

"Private Elizabeth Shoemaker at your service sir." Liz said when she walked into Colonel Sink's office. There where two men in the room and she could only guess that the older man was Sink. The younger man smiled at the sight of her but Liz could tell it was fake. He didn't seem to happy to see her there.

"Welcome to Easy Company Private." The older man said walking up to her. "I'm Colonel Sink and this is Lieutenant Nixon. He will be training you on how to jump. Hopefully by the end of the month you'll have your wings. It tool the others two years, so you have a lot of work to do."

"I wont let you down sir." Liz said hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

"Good." Sink said with a smirk. "You'll be staying with the other medics till your ready to join the other girls."

Liz looked up at him in surprise. "There are other woman in Easy Company?"

Nixon smirked and spoke for the first time since Liz entered the office. "Four over protected girls. You've got a big job ahead of you little lady. So don't be surprised if the men are a little hard on you at first."

Liz nodded. "I know all about over protected. I'm the youngest out of seven kids. And I'm the only girl."

"Nixon, why don't you show Shoemaker where she'll be staying." Sink said with a smirk. He had a feeling Liz would fit in very well with the girls. "And then go find these men. I need to speak with them."

He handed Nixon a list and Nixon quickly looked it over.

"Sir, Liebgott and Luz are with the girls." Nixon said in surprise. "Is it a good idea to call them in at this moment? You know the girls will slip away without supervision."

Sink smirked. "You have every right to be concerned, but I have that covered. When you get Liebgott and Luz have these D Company boys take their place."

Nixon nodded and led Liz out of the office. He looked down at the girls and smirked. She would make a good addition to Easy Company. She was just as pretty as the other girls, if not prettier. She had dark brown, shoulder length hair. Keeping Estee the only blonde. But Liz's blue eyes could give Estee's a run for her money. She had freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks. Then a beauty mark above her lip on the right side. She was a little taller than Estee, Maci and Sami. But not as tall as Diana. She was big chested and curvy in all the right places.

Liz looked over at him and smirked when she saw him taking her in. "I'm guessing the other girls are the only woman you've seen in a while."

Nixon smirked. "Why do you say that?"

"Because your looking me over as if you haven't seen a woman in a while."

Nixon chuckled. "Actually I was trying to figure out which one of the men will snatch you up."

Liz blushed a bit. "Lieutenant, I'm hear to save lives during this war, not get involved in a temporary romance."

Nixon gave her an odd look. "Why would you say temporary romance?"

Liz bit her lower lip. "Oh god, I'm sorry. Some times my mouth has a mind of its own. If your involved with one of the girls, i didn't mean to offend."

Nixon smirked. "I'm not, but a couple of the men in Easy are. I'm actually happily taken."

Liz nodded. "Well even though it would be a great romance for a cheesy romance novel, it just doesn't seem like its realistic. And if it did happen, who says the romance will last after the war... See I'm talking to much again."

Nixon chuckled. "Not at all. But when you meet the girls you'll realize that romance can last after the war. Just keep an open mind. These men will surprise you."

Liz smiled up at the man. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to play match maker."

Nixon chuckled again and walked into a house. He led her to a room on the second floor where there was a young medic sitting at a desk doing some paper work.

"Doc, this is Private Shoemaker. We need a room for her." Nixon said. The medic looked up at Liz. He looked a little surprised at first to see a woman but quickly hid his surprise. He stood up and walked up to him.

"The room next door is free." he said. he led them across the hall and looked at Liz as if asking if it was ok. To answer his questioning eye she walked up to the bed and sat down.

"Guess I should get settled in huh." Liz said. Nixon smirked.

"Liz this is Eugene Roe. If you need anything he'll be gone for a while, so it will have to wait." Nixon said. He then turned to Roe. "Sink wants to see you and a few others in his office."

Roe nodded then turned to Liz. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too." Liz said then waved goodbye to Nixon as he left as well. Liz sighed and laid down on the bed. She had better get some sleep when she had the chance, because she had a feeling she wouldn't get much for the rest of the month.

Sink looked at the men standing in front of him. One was medic Eugene Roe. He needed him to teach Liz how to stay calm in battle and still be able to do her job. Lieutenant Harry Welsh and Lieutenant Lewis Nixon were to help teach her to jump. Lieutenant Richard Winters and Joseph Liebgott were there because of their connection with Diana and Estee. Sink knew they'd push Liz to perform her best because they'd want their girls safe. George Luz was there because he was one of Estee's favorite men and knew her well. William Guarnere and David Webster were there because they were closest to Sami. Frank Perconte and Donald Hoobler were there because they were closest to Maci. And Joe Toye and Darrel "Shifty" Powers were there because they were close to Diana.

"You men have been hand picked by me to help train our new medic." Sink said and smirked at the men attempting to hide their confusion. "Private Elizabeth Shoemaker will be joining the girls's unit. She does not have jump training. So work her hard. We need her jump ready by the end of this month. I have chosen you all because of your connection to the girls. I know you will push Liz to her best, and hopefully by the end of this she will be one of the best medics in Easy. Are you men ready for the challenge?"

"Yes sir." They all said together.

Sink nodded then went on. "Good. Now the girls will not know about Liz till her training is done. The last thing we need is for them to scare her off. Take Liz under your wing. Make her feel welcome and work her hard. Your excused."

The men walked out of the office even more confused than when they entered.


	39. Chapter 39

**Sami's turn! We aren't exactly taking turns anymore lol its more who ever wants to write the next chapter or who ever Estee's work phone gets past too lol. **

**Welcome to the Story Liz! **

**Hope the readers out there enjoy this next chapter and thank you all for the reviews! And keep it up! We love hearing what you think.**

Liz groaned as she laid down in the grass. In attempt to catch a quick nap. The men were pushing her to her limit. It was only her second day and she was starting to realize some of the men weren't happy to have her there. Some had wormed up to her fairly quickly, but it was talking some time for the others.

"You know, you can't hide from us for long." some one said standing over her. Liz opened one eye to see one of the men. He smirked down at her with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. "There isn't a place on this base that the other girls haven't already hidden."

"If I wanted to hide, I wouldn't be sitting in the open." Liz said opening her other eye and sat up. "Are we ready?"

The man shook his head and sat down next to her. "Nope. You just looked like you needed to be bugged."

Liz giggled. "Oh yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking. Maybe if I lay down over here some one will realize I'm begging to be bugged."

Luz chuckled. "Yeah I'm kind of a mind reader."

"Should have known." Liz said with a smile she watched Luz take a drag of his cigarette and groaned. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra one of those would you?"

Luz looked at her surprised. "You smoke?"

"That I do." Liz said as Luz handed her a cigarette. "I just haven't been able to smoke with you all workin me so hard."

Luz smirked. "We need to make sure your ready to join the girls. And with Estee's record of injuries, we need you to be the best medic."

Liz nodded. "Yeah Roe warned me about her. Something about her not liking medics."

Luz smirked. "She doesn't like needles. So as long as you don't meet her with a gigantic needle in your hand then you should do fine."

"You must be talking about Estee." Liebgott said sitting down with them along with Roe and Shifty.

"How'd ya guess that one?" Luz asked sarcastically. Liebgott smirked then lit up a cigarette as well. Liz smirked as the others came and sat with them. She had to give them credit. They were trying to be friendly and welcome her into Easy.

"So Liz, where are you from?" Toye asked laying down in the grass.

"Bellevue, Nebraska." Liz replied.

"What made you want to join the army?" Nixon asked.

Liz shrugged. "I have to do everything my brothers do. Kinda like I can do everything you can do better and I'm your younger sister type thing. So when they all joined my family was waiting for me to do the same."

"How many brothers do you have?" Luz asked. Liz smiled up at him.

"Six. I'm the only girl of seven." Liz replied. "And let me tell you. It wasn't easy growing up with six older brothers. My oldest brother, Sam, is 30 and my youngest brother Gregory is 25. I was born two years after Gregory. I was kind of a surprise baby."

The men smiled. Liz was a lot different when it came to her home life. She seemed willing to talk about it, not like the other girls who kept that to themselves.

"Lets get back to work." Winters said getting to his feet. "We need to get Liz to lunch and back to her room before the other girls come back."

Liz sighed heavily. "So why am I being kept from them? Shouldn't I be training with them. Like bonding or something?"

Winters smirked at her. "We've had issues with the girls and new comers. They seem a little obsessed with them and it can put a riffle between them and the men. Lieutenant Compton was our last new comer before we went to Normandy. And we're doing what we did with him. Letting you get to know us before them hopefully it works."

Liz sighed again and got to her feet. "Alright, what's next on the list?"

Diana and Estee groaned when they realized their boyfriends were once again not going to join them for lunch. They hadn't seen them in two days. And the other favored men were also missing in action. It did give the girls a chance to spend time with the other guys but they were also getting worried about the other guys.

"Even Roe was gone." Estee said lightly touching a bruised and bleeding lip.

Maci rolled her eyes. "You girls are just over reacting. Sink probably has them on a mission like us."

Sami smiled. "Your not worried because you have seen Speirs the last few days. But it's not likely that they are training for a mission. There would be no way Sink would take Winters, Welsh and Nixon from the men. There is something else going on here. And they are doing way to good of a job keeping it hush hush."

"Well what ever the reason, its got to be big." Estee agreed. "Because any other time we would have found out something."

Maci smirked and shook her head. "I can't believe you guys haven't realized this before."

Her friends gave her an odd look. She smiled and went on. "The men we usually get our information from, are the ones we are missing."

Estee looked at Maci in surprise. She then smiled. "Damn. Sink is getting good."

"You mean like how he realized Maci wouldn't sneak off with Speirs chaperoning us." Diana said with a smirk.

"Or having Clay, Rod, and Travis help us train?" Sami added. "The only three men that know or tricks. Its almost not fair."

"Your telling me!" Estee almost growled. "Clay is driving me nuts! If he's not freaking out every time I say ouch, he's questioning me about Lieb. He doesn't even seem to care that the girl he loved is now with his Lieutenant."

Maci shrugged. "Not my fault you scream ouch every five minutes just out of habit."


	40. Chapter 40

**Maci's turn! We are trying to convince Liz to pick up a couple chapters herself! Lol we'll see what happens.**

**And random funny fact. Estee went to a party last weekend and met a Roe look alike lol. Lucky little girl.**

Liz sat down on her bed with a groan. She had just finished her last jump and had gotten her jump wings. She was very proud of herself for finishing in such a short time. But she didn't feel like taking Luz and Toye's offer on going to celebrate. She was so worn out that all she wanted to do was cuddle up in her bed and sleep.

"You asleep yet?" Roe asked standing in her doorway. Liz groaned and sat up. "Good. You ready to meet the other girls?"

Liz bit her lower lip nervously. "Should I bring my medical bag? Bring a couple needles?"

Roe smirked. "Not unless you want to leave this base alive."

Liz smiled and got to her feet. "I guess sleep can be put off for another day."

Roe smiled back at her. "Good, are your things packed?"

Liz nodded and Roe motioned some one to come in. She smiled when she saw Luz, Toye, Perconte and Welsh there. "We'll help you move."

Liz pointed at her trunk and a couple more things that she needed to take with her. She smirked to herself when she realized she wasn't going to have to carry a thing. She followed the men to a house and smirked again when she entered. It was very well taken care of and she could only imagine it was because the girls lived there. They walked up to the second floor and took her to her own room.

"the other girls are sharing a room across the hall." Roe said putting her medic bag down. "But that's only because they fought over the rooms they wanted."

"I ordered them to share." Welsh said with a smirk. "We're only putting you in here now because we're rearranging their room next."

The men set her things down then went to the next room. There were two beds right next to door and two more on the other side of the room. Liz looked around and wondered how they were going to get another bed into the room But surprisingly they figured it out. The two beds by the door stayed put but the two next to the other wall were moved to place another one between them.

"Don't let Estee and Diana keep you up." Luz said with a smirk. "They talk to each other in their sleep."

Liz smirked. "So that's why you put my bed between them. Keep me from getting sleep ever."

Welsh chuckled. "They aren't as bad as they used to be. But you'd better get used to it. That way if they do it in the field you wont wake up a little freaked out."

Liz smirked and sat down on her bed. She snapped her fingers then laid down. "Ok now boys. Bring me thy things."

Luz chuckled and put his hand out to her. "Not this time little lady. You're helping."

Liz took his hand and let him help her to her feet then helped the men bring her things in. Even though the only thing she did was tell them where to put everything. She didn't see why she couldn't have done that from the bed.

"Now lets go break the news to the other girls." Welsh said with a smirk. "Hopefully Liebgott has Estee in a good mood."

Roe smirked. "Good luck. Last I heard she was ticked about not seeing him in a month."

They walked Liz to the mess hall where they found Estee and the other girls sitting by themselves. Liebgott was no where to be seen. Or any of the other guys that had helped with Liz.

"Where the hell are they?" Welsh asked a little annoyed. From behind them Winters and Liebgott walked up to them.

"They refused to let us sit by them." Winters said with a smirk. "Something about payback."

Welsh chuckled. "Well, who's up next?"

"Roe? Should." Liz said every one looked at her confused. She just smirked and went on. "Estee has got her sleeve rolled up and and a very poorly done bandage on her lower arm."

Roe looked over at Liz and smirked. He has told Liz all about Estee and how to tell she's hurt. He had a feeling she would fight Liz just as bad as she used to do to him.

Roe nodded at them and walked up to Estee. Before she had the chance of scolding him about being gone, he took the bandage off her arm.

"Now how the hell did you get this one?" Roe asked seeing a large cut on her arm.

"Got into a fight with Clay." Maci replied rolling her eyes. "She jumped on his back and got cut by a knife he had in his pocket."

"They boy was bugging me!" Estee demanded.

Diana smirked. "He was checking your ankle and pushed down a little too hard. He's your cousin. It's his job to freak out when you scream ouch... Even if it was for no reason."

Roe smirked and cleaned her wound. "I can't believe you haven't asked about where I was for a month."

Sami smirked. "We were getting there."

Estee took her arm away from Roe and glared at him. "Where the hell have you been?"

Roe smirked and took her arm back. "Training the new member of your team."

"What new member?" Estee asked taking her arm back. Roe rolled his eyes and brought her arm back to him once again.

"You have a new medic." Roe replied.

"Is Sink crazy!" Maci demanded. "Bringing in a new medic, knowing Estee would only let you take care of her wounds. Now she's going to bleed out and die because she wont let another man touch her."

"Who said the new medic was a man?" Roe asked looking up at her. He then looked over her shoulder and nodded. Liz walked up to them and smiled nervously. She stood in front of Estee and the girl groaned.

"Please tell me your joking." Estee said then looked up at the girl. "No offence but to you, but we have a medic. I don't like other medics."

Roe blushed and looked up at Liz. The girl didn't seem upset by Estee's remark just smirked a bit.

"Yeah, I've been told." Liz said with a shrug. "But I've learned from the best. Can I see your arm?"

Estee held her arm out to the girl. "Be my guest sugar."

Roe looked at Estee in surprise. He couldn't believe she was letting the girl touch her. He looked back at the other men and they seemed to be thinking the same thing. Liz took a look at the arm. It didn't look like that deep of a cut. It was just long. She lightly put a bandage over it, then wrapped it. Liz looked at Estee when she was done. Estee looked the bandage over then rolled down her sleeve.

"Not bad." Estee replied then began to eat. Liz stood there unsure what she should do. Diana smirked up at the girl.

"Well have a seat sugar." Diana said mimicking Estee on the word sugar. Roe stood with a wink at Liz and let her take his place next to Estee. Roe walked up to the others with a smirk on his face.

"So far so good." Luz said patting Roe on the back. "Now lets see what happens when they realize she's staying in their room."


	41. Chapter 41

**Diana's turn! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Love the reviews we are receiving! Hope you guys keep reviewing! Love love love ya all, your amazing! **

Estee lead the way into their room but froze when she saw another bed. Her temper was at its boiling point as Liz walked past her and took a seat on the bed between her's and Diana's. Between gritted teeth she told Liz that she and the other girls would be back. She walked back out the door and across the street into Sink's office. She opened the door not caring that Winters, Welsh and Nixon were in there.

"She must have gone to her room." Welsh whispered over to Nixon. He didn't say it quite enough because Estee turned towards him.

"Who's the bright one that put her in our room!" Estee demanded. "First you drop this bomb shell of getting a new medic, then you put her in our room! This is bullshit!"

Sink cleared his throat and stood up. "Lieutenant Olive, you will not talk like that to your ranking officers."

Estee bit her lip. "Is Welsh considered a ranking officer? Cause if not it was all directed at him."

Sink gave her a stern look then walk up to them. "At attention soldiers."

At once the girls stood at attention. Welsh, Winters, and Nixon stood to the back of the room watching the scene in front of them dumbfounded. Sink had never been short with the girls. He usually scolded then lightly and sent them on their way.

"Now you listen here, I don't give a damn about what you think! You will welcome Liz into your unit, just like you have with the other replacements." Sink demanded as he stood only inches away from Estee. "I don't want any more childish fits from you or the other girls. Do you understand me Olive!"

"Yes sir." Estee said. Her voice came out stronger than expected. Sink glared her down a few more seconds before he went on.

"You girls needed a medic that would fit in with you when you go on your missions." Sink said going back to his desk. "Roe wouldn't have been able to join you. And I wasn't going to take our best medic away from these men. Now I do not want to hear another word about this matter, or any negativity towards Shoemaker. The men have worked very hard with her and by acting this way you are disrespecting their hard work."

Sink picked up four papers and handed one to each girl. "I never thought I'd have to bring these out, because I thought you girls would be better than this. But in your hands you hold a contract that reads if you girls mistreat Liz in any way, that includes pranks, talking behind her back, putting her down in anyway or anything I will find disrespectful. I want your signature on those papers. And if you do not sign, you can pack your bags and I'll make sure your on the first boat back home."

The girls had a hard time holding their composure. They had never been spoken to that way by any one but Sobel.

Sink seemed to realize he made his point. "Now, are you girls going to sign?"

"Yes sir." the girls replied. The girls replied. Each one took turns signing the paper and Sink excused them. The girls walked out looking like scolded puppies with their tales between their legs. The moment they were out of the house, Estee called a meeting. The girls found a tree on the edge of base and sat down.

"Wow, I have a feeling we pushed him to far this time." Estee said with a sigh.

"Ya think?" Maci said rolling her eyes. "Now what are we going to do about this medic?"

Estee bit her lower lip and thought for a moment. "Well I think we're just going to have to put up with her tagging along with us."

"I don't see why we need her any way." Diana said glaring over at Estee. "You could just tell Sink you could be a medic. You were going to school to become a nurse."

Estee shook her head. "There is no way in hell I could sit back and wait for some one to yell out for a medic. Besides I never finished."

"I just don't get you." Sami said with a smirk. "You don't like doctors or nurses yet you were going to become one."

"Hey, as long as I'm giving the shot and not receiving it, I'm all good." Estee replied. "And stop changing the subject. We need to make a decision right now that we'll make the best of this situation."

Sami smirked. "You know, he never said we couldn't make others do our dirty work. That was never in that contract."

"As long as we don't get caught." Maci said with a smirk.

Winters watched the girls go and looked at Sink. He wasn't sure how he should feel about what just happened. One one side he felt sorry for his girls friend and was mad at Sink for making her feel upset. But then he took Sink's side. The girls needed to learn that this was a war. And there were no special treatment for them. They may have gotten away with a lot of things before, but this was different. Their lives were more at stake with what ever mission Sink has them preparing for. Sink turned to the men and sighed. They could tell he was a little upset for what just happened.

"Do you think I was too rough on them?" Sink asked.

"No sir." Winters said. "It was something that needed to be done."

"Thanks Winters." Sink said. "I want you boys to be my eyes and ears out there. Tell me if the girls do anything they shouldn't do."

Then men nodded. "Yes sir."


	42. Chapter 42

**Estee's turn! Happy New Years to you all! Hope your year has already started off well! Thanks from all of us for all your wonderful reviews! We hope this new year brings on more reviews! Bring on 2011 baby!**

Liz was woken by Sami lightly shaking her up. "Wakey Wakey sugar."

Liz groaned and rolled over in her bed. "Ten more minutes."

"Fifteen for me." Estee groaned from her bed as she also rolled over.

"Up and adam ladies." Diana said sternly. At the same time Estee and Liz groaned and placed their pillows over their heads.

"Leave me alone! That's an order."

Maci giggled. "Can't do that. We have thirty minutes before breakfast."

"Screw breakfast." Liz groaned. At the same time Liz and Estee rolled over to their backs and slowly sat up. The other girls were very amused with the fact that Estee and the new medic seemed to have a connection. She had only been with them a couple days and every day the girls seemed to mirror each other.

"Food does sound good." Estee admitted.

"Mmmm, food." Liz agreed. The girls got out of bed and quickly got ready for the day. Liz decided to take a quick shower while Estee just headed off to Nixon's room to get coffee. The other girls left also, leaving Liz alone in the house. She did feel like the girls were making an effort to welcome her, but they kept their distance. She stepped into the nice hot water of the shower and smirked. She loved the warmth. But no sooner had she stepped under the water, the water turned cold. She let out a small yelp and back up quickly. To quickly. She hit her head hard on the back wall. Liz groaned and quickly turned off the water. An instant headache took over as she got dressed and went to find the girls.

"What happened to you?" Estee asked as she handed the girl a cup of coffee. Liz shook her head and pushed it away. "Ok, know I know something is wrong. Because I know you need your morning coffee just as bad as I do."

Liz made a face and touched the back of her head. "I hit my head in the shower when the water turned cold. Think I gave myself a goose egg and a headache from hell."

Estee quickly glanced over at her friends and back to Liz before the girl noticed. "Liz, why don't you go back to the room and we'll send Roe your way."

Liz didn't even argue. She headed back to her room to lay down and hopefully sleep off her headache.

"Ok, from now on, the shower prank is off limits." Estee said when Liz was gone. "The last thing we need is her getting hurt."

"Agreed." the girls said. A Fox Company man walked past and Maci slipped a pack of cigarettes in his hand. He nodded and walked away.

"You'd better go tell Roe about Liz." Sami said with a smirk. "Just make sure he doesn't think we're behind it. I have a feeling he's under orders to tell just like the others."

Estee sighed and went to find Roe. He wasn't that hard to find considering he was in his room like always. Estee sat down on his bed and smirked at him.

"What did you do?" He asked trying not to smirk back at her.

"I didn't do a thing." Estee replied. "But little miss Sugar did."

Roe rolled his eyes. "Before I ask you what she did, are you sure you had nothing to do with it."

Estee nodded.

"Ok, what's wrong with Liz?" Roe asked getting to his feet and grabbing his medic bag.

"Hit her head in the shower." Estee replied. "She's laying down in our room."

"So nice of you to let her have the day off." Roe said rolling his eyes. He knew Estee wasn't that fond of the new medic. So the fact she let the girl lay down sent off red flags. It screamed guilty conscience.

"Hey, I'm not a complete bitch." Estee said with a sweet smile. "Now go take care of my medic so she can take care of me."

Roe rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm to bring her along. "I'm not goin to leave you here alone." Roe said smirking over his shoulder at her. "I know you girls found out she's hiding her toothbrush and bra's in my room."

Estee gasped dramatically. "I would never thing about swiping her things! Do you really think I want to get sent home and leave my poor Liebgott to fend for himself!"

Roe rolled his eyes. "If you found the chance to do it with out getting caught... You would."

Estee thought about it a moment then nodded. "Your right."

Liz sat down across from Luz with a smirk on her face. Luz looked up at her then went back to eating. "That smirk scares me a bit. What do you want?"

"I need to use your brilliant mind." Liz replied. Luz took another bite of food, then put down his fork.

"You've got my attention." Luz said "What can my brilliant mind do for you."

"I need you to distract the girls for me." Liz replied batting her eyes playfully at him. Luz chuckled and leaned back.

"No way. I'm not getting into a prank war with you girls." Luz said with a smirk. "Nice try Sugar."

Liz rolled her eyes at the use of her dreaded new nickname. "Only for five minutes tops. George please. Just this once. All other pranks shall not involve you. All you have to do is distract them."

Luz shook his head at her again. "My answer is still no."

Liz sighed. "Fine. I'll do it myself. But if I get caught, I'm holding you responsible."

"Ouch." Luz said as he began to eat again. "Better not get caught then."

Liz shrugged as she stood. "Maybe I'll get caught on purpose. Then make you feel guilty."

Liz walked away and Luz watched her go with a smirk on his face. For some reason he felt like Liz would slowly break the girls down. But not before she drug him into it. All of the sudden he heard the girls scream. He, along with the other men eating, rushed out to see Estee, Sami, Diana, and Maci standing in the middle of the road covered in what looked like a white paste.

"Yikes." Liz said walking up behind Luz. "Good thing Roe put me on light duty or that could be me."

Luz looked over at her with a smirk. Liz just winked at him. "What the hell is that covering them?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know, but my intelligent guess is water and flour."

Luz looked up to see two buckets tied to the tree branch above the girls. He look at Liz a little impressed. "How the hell did this unknown pranksterete pull this off?"

Liz bit her lip as she hid a smirk. "Six brothers."

Luz chuckled and shook his head. "One word for ya. Brilliant."

Liz winked at him again then walked out to the girls and did a very convincing concerned act.

"Did Liz pull this?" Toye asked. "Because if it was... She's damn good."

Liebgott nodded in agreement. "I think Estee and Sami have met their match. I'm guessing she found out they were behind the shower ordeal?"

Luz nodded. "She got it out of Roe."

"Roe!" Liebgott said in surprise. "I thought Estee could only get information out of him. This girl is either going to be Estee's down fall or next partner in crime. They think to much alike."

"And act alike." Toye said with a smirk. "I've seen them walk down the road next to each other and flip their hair. At the same time I may add."

Luz smirked. "Do you realize if they become friends, we'd all be screwed. We can hardly handle one Estee. Think about having two of her around."

"Oh god."


	43. Chapter 43

**Maci's turn! Yeah hope you all enjoy this next chapter! And thank you all for reading and for your amazing reviews! Sweetness! Ok so keep up the amazing reviews and I hope we bring on the same amazingness! **

**We also noticed that these chapters seem really short when we were reading it on an actual computer! Guess we never realized that when were writing on phones. So hopefully (after this chapter) we'll step up and write longer chapters!**

Estee sat down on the edge of Roe's bed and shook him awake. He woke with a start and when he sat up he almost hit heads with her. He looked at her confused for a second then laid back down.

"Its in the middle of the night Estee, what do you want?" He asked as he curled back under the covers.

"Does Liz have help with the pranks she is pulling?" Estee asked.

Roe groaned. "Are you really here to ask me about this. In the middle of the night?"

Estee nodded. "I want names."

Roe sat up on his elbows and glared at her. "Is it so hard to believe that Liz is pulling these on her own?"

Estee thought a moment then shook her head. "Yes. No one is that good with out help."

Roe rolled his eyes. "Well believe it. She's doing it on her own."

Estee shook her head. "There is no way she is that good. Now, I'm going to ask once again. Who's helping her?"

Roe groaned. "No one is helpin her. She's doing it all on her own. May I go back to bed now?"

Estee sighed and stood up. Roe laid back down and turned his back on her. He was just about to close his eyes when he felt her lay down next to him.

"Roe?" She asked in a quite voice. He sighed heavily and turned towards her.

"What?" He asked a little annoyed. He didn't understand what she was doing there. If Liebgott found out, there would be trouble.

"What happened with us?" Estee asked. Roe could hear the pain in her voice. She didn't even try to hide it.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean what happened to the days where we talked every day. When we could talk about anything and everything?" Estee asked.

Roe didn't answer at first. He wasn't sure what to say to her. How was he going to explain that the reason he stayed away was because how happy she was with Liebgott. He did miss their friendship. But he didn't trust himself around her.

"Please don't tell me its not because of Lieb." Estee said as if she was reading his mind. "Because that's crazy."

Roe sighed. "You're so happy with him."

Estee laughed lightly. "What's your definition of happy? Have you seen how many fights we get into?"

"Do you love him? Roe ask. He watched her face closely when she answered.

"I wouldn't say love." Estee replied. Her face showed nothing more than confusion. A fight with in herself about her true feelings for Liebgott. "Don't get me wrong, I really like him. But I haven't slipped into love just yet."

Roe smirked. "You'd better get back to your room. Liz sets up her pranks during the night. You may be able to finally catch her in the act."

Estee smirked and lightly kissed his cheeks. "Thanks Roe."

Estee wasn't surprised to find out that Liz set her pranks up during the night. The other girls were hardly ever in their rooms like they should be. Diana would slip out first and make her way to Winters's room. There she would cuddle up to him and fall asleep with his arms tightly wrapped around her protectively. Then Maci would slip out and Estee was sure there was no sleeping going on between Maci and Speirs. The two seemed incapable of keeping their hands and lips to themselves. Estee and Sami would usually slip out together. Some nights they'd go sit up in a tree and watch the stars, getting lost in memories of home and dreams of things after the war. Other nights Estee would go find her way into Liebgott's arms. Sami on the other hand would find Webster. He was her favorite cuddle buddy most nights.

Estee snuck into the room Webster was staying in and woke Sami. The girls snuck back out and surprisingly with out waking up Webster or the other men. They didn't get far before they were stopped by Nixon and Welsh.

"Well what do we have here Harry?" Nixon said with a slight smirk on his face. "A couple of good lookin dames out of bed. What shall we do with them?"

"Hide them in Winters's foot locker like you do your Vat 69?" Welsh asked doing a very good job of keeping a serious look on his face. "You think we can fit both of them in there?"

Nixon shrugged. "We can always try."

"Oh you boys are hilarious." Estee said with a smirk. "Have you seen Liz?"

Nixon nodded. "What do we get out of the deal? Why would we want to tell you where the only person who can out prank you two is?"

"Because I'll give you the bottle of Vat 69 I hid in Liebgott's footlocker." Estee replied.

"You know I could just confiscate that any way right?" Nixon asked with a smirk.

Estee shrugged. "Then I'll keep the other four bottles I have hidden."

Welsh smirked behind his hand and patted Nixon on the back. "She's got you there Nix."

Nixon smirked. "Fine, she's behind the mess hall with Luz."

"Thanks Nix." Estee said with a wink. "I'll get that bottle to you tomorrow."

"Just put it in your footlocker." Nixon called after her as she and Sami walked away. Estee waved good bye to show she heard him.

"I knew she wasn't doing all this on her own." Estee said with a smirk. "I'm going to need a talk with Mr. George Luz. The boy is so going down!"

Sami smirked. "I don't know why you didn't see this coming. I mean she acts just like you. It was just bound to happen that your favored men became friends with her."

Estee glared over at her friend. "Why does every one say that! We are nothing alike."

Sami smiled at her clueless friend. "Oh yes you are. Your both addicted to coffee. Your both pranksters. You both have that bubbly personality and you two mirror each other. Like this morning when you got us. You both yawned, wiggled your nose. Laid back down and demanded five more minutes to wake up. I'm telling you if we actually liked her, you could pass as twins."

Estee rolled her eyes. She and Liebgott had had that conversation earlier that night. That was the reason she had left his room. He had mentioned how Liz had the same blue eyes as her, and even the same nose. And same plump lips. Estee told him the same thing she was going to tell Sami. "We could never be twins. We are nothing alike."

"Keep thinking that." Sami said then shushed Estee before she could start arguing again. She heard Liz giggle. The girls snuck up to the building and peaked around the corner to see Liz and Luz sitting up against the building smoking a cigarette.

"So why are you still talking to me?" Liz asked as she smirked over at Luz. "I figured the fabulous four had scared all the guys away from me."

Luz chuckled. "They haven't scared them away from you, they threatened their man hood."

"Ouch." Liz said taking a drag. "So you wont help me with this sowing? I could use some help."

Luz shook his head. "Nope, your on your own once again. Even though they still believe your getting help."

Liz pouted a bit. "Not a chance. I know a few things about pranks. My father tough me well."

Estee looked over at Sami and the girls backed away as quietly as they could. She was doing all this by herself. And she was taking their pranks very well. Always coming back with full force after getting caught in one of their pranks.

"She's good." Sami admitted as she and Estee laid down in their beds. "I have a new respect for little miss Sugar. Except for the fabulous four bit."

Estee giggled. "At least we're fabulous."


	44. Chapter 44

**Diana's turn! Hope I got the chapter long enough! I was asked to write this chapter by the girls because we are dedicating this chapter to a wonderful man who saw Easy company through so much. **

**Richard Winters past away on January 2, 2011. Ninteen days before his 93rd birthday. **

**We all just read the Band of Brothers book and it maked me realize how great a man Winters really was. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please remember to review!**

Liz watched Estee slip into her uniform. Estee looked very confused when it was a little big on her. All the girls had perfectly tailored to them, so Estee couldn't figure out why hers was baggy on her. The pants weren't baggy, but her jacket hung on her. Maci and Sami came into the room and Liz had to hide her face behind a book. Maci's jacket was also to big on her but the pants were a little too snug, but if you didn't know how she liked to wear her pants you wouldn't have been able to tell. Sami's jacket was way to small on her. And her pants just a little big. But like Maci wouldn't be able to tell unless you knew her.

"What the hell is this?" Sami demanded. "I can't move!"

"Oh believe me, that's nothing." Diana came in and showed of the uniform she was wearing. It was way to short for her. The girls at once turned on Liz. She couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"How's the uniforms treatin you girls?" Liz asked.

"Ok how the hell did you pull this off?" Estee asked crossing her arms.

"Sorry, I don't reveal my secrets." Liz replied then pulled the girls actual uniforms from under her bed. "You might need these."

Estee took her uniform and sat down on her bed. "What if you had help? Then would you reveal your secrets?"

Liz looked at the girl a little confused then over at the others. "Is this one of your pranks? Get me to reveal my secrets then use them against me?"

Estee smirked. "I guess you do have a good reason not to believe us... But we have a peace offering. Kinda like saying sorry for putting you through all our crap."

Diana stepped forward and handed Liz a pair of pink brass knuckles. Liz took them apprehensively. She turned it over in her hand and smirked when she saw her name etched on one side.

"Good peace offering."

Estee smirked and passed out the other uniforms. Then turned her attention back to Liz. "So how about joint prank? Kinda like telling the men you're one of us now?"

Liz smirked mischievously. "What do you have in mind?"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Liz sat down next to Luz with a smirk on her face. He gave her an odd look but said nothing. He learned the moment he met her, not to ask questions when she smirked like that. It usually meant she was behind a new prank on the other girls. Liz kept smirking as she ate her breakfast. Toye on the other hand hadn't learned not to ask.

"What's up with you?" Toye asked and Liz smiled. She tittered then started to eat again. Toye looked over at Liz who shrugged.

"Man, with that smirk, you don't want to know." Luz warned. "Its like asking Estee what's going on when she smirks like that. Usually it means she's about to give us a dreaded job, or she's about to pull a prank."

Toye thought about it then nodded. "You're right... I'm going to go sit with Guarnere before I get dragged into something."

He stood, taking his plate, and headed to Guarnere's table. Liz smiled and leaned towards George.

"So you want to know why I'm smirking?" Liz asked with a small wink. George shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not getting involved." George said with a smile. "It's bad enough I know about most of the pranks you've pulled."

Liz smirked again. "Oh yes, but this is legendary. Not even you know about this one."

Luz covered his ears. "I don't want to hear it. Because even though I don't want to feel your wrath. There are four of them."

Liz pouted. "Fine."

"Fine." George said putting his hands down and beginning to eat. Liz took a couple of bites watching Luz closely.

"I pulled the uniform switch!" Liz said quickly before Luz could stop her.

"Thanks Liz, now when Estee confronts me about it I'm going to have to tell her." Luz groaned. "And she's going to think I had something to do with it."

Liz took another bite of food. "Awe too bad. Maybe you shouldn't let her get to ya. Like hide or something."

"Ha ha ha, Shoemaker is just full of jokes this morning." Luz said with a smirk. But his smirk quickly faded when he saw the other girls walk into the mess hall. Estee's uniform was way to big on her. So was Maci's uniform. Sami's was a little snug on her and Diana's was way to small. It looked like she could hardly move in them.

"Shoemaker!" Estee demanded when she spotted the girl. Luz grabbed his tray, but before he could get up to leave, Sami and Diana where standing behind him. Sami placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"You have gone too far this time Sugar!" Estee demanded. Liz rolled her eyes and looked up at Estee.

"You're just ticked that I out prank you." Liz said with a smirk. Luz held his breath. He couldn't believe Liz had just said that. Not only because it was Estee, but because Estee was her ranking officer.

"Excuse me!" Estee demanded. The mess hall became silent as they watched the scene unfold. Liebgott quickly went to Estee and stood behind her. He had a feeling he'd have to pull her off Liz at any minute.

"You heard me." Liz demanded getting to her feet. "You and the rest of your Fabulous four have been on my case since i got here! You've befriended other replacements and they aren't even your medic!"

"Oh boo hoo." Sami said with a snicker. "Get used to it. We don't want you here."

Liz turned on her. "Too bad, because I'm here and you haven't scared me off yet. So you have two choices. Leave and go home, or get used to me being around."

Maci almost growled as she attempted to grab the girl. But stopped when she heard the stern voice of Sink.

"I want all five of you girls in my office now!" Sink demanded. Estee glared Liz down.

"If I get sent home, then just know I'll be coming for you. Because I'm not going home without a good reason." Estee said as she walked away. The other girls walked past her and made sure they bumped into her on the way past. Liz bowed her head and looked around the room. None of the men would look at her. Liz bit her bottom lip and was on the verge of tears as she walked out of the mess hall. The men stood their shocked. They never would have believed the girls would actually get sent home. All of the sudden all five girls and Sink walked back into the mess hall.

"Got ya!" Estee demanded as she gave Liz a hug and handed her her brass knuckles. And at once the men groaned. Know that the girls were all friends, their lives had just become even more complicated. Because know there were three master pranksters working together. Liebgott walked up to Estee and gave her a hug.

"God, I though I was actually loosing you." He whispered in her ear. Estee smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I thought you would have figured out it was a prank when Sink miraculously showed up during our first fight with her." Estee said. She looked over her shoulder at Sink and smiled. "Even though technically he did know till we told him a few seconds ago."

Sink chuckled. "Camdon told me to show up. I'm just glad you're not actually fighting with her."

Maci smirked. "If you can't beat em, join em."

Sink gave her a stern look. "And what's that supposed to mean? Is there some thing I wasn't told?"

The girls fell silent. Sink chuckled again. "You really think I wouldn't notice the fabulous four covered in flour, or their uniforms. You girls aren't the only ones that like a good prank now and then. But this is the end of them. We have a war to fight ladies."

Sink walked out of the mess hall and the girls took a seat with Luz. Liebgott was attached to Estee as if he was scared she'd disappear. Winters on the other hand kept an eye on Diana from his spot across from Nixon.

"I didn't know Sink could even have a since of humor... Wow this is history worthy." Luz said winking at Liz. "Good thing Liz and Estee remind him of his granddaughters."

"We are nothing alike!" both girls demanded slamming down their fork. They paused and looked at each other as if they realized every one was right.

"Damn." they said at the same time.

"Ok, Liz you need to get out of my head." Estee said with a giggle. "And before you argue and say no you need to get out of mine, just remember that is some thing I'd say."

Liz took a bit of food and smirked over at her new friend. "Oh your good."

"Yeah I've been told." both girls said flipping their hair over their shoulders. They both giggled and went back to eating.

"Ok, am I the only one freaked out about this?" Liebgott asked. Every one paused in the middle of a bite and nodded.

"Yes."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Estee and Sami climbed their normal tree but this time they weren't alone. The other three girls were also there.

"You girls really do this almost every night?" Maci groaned as she sat on a branch just bellow Estee. "You girls are crazy!"

Estee giggled and laid down on the two branches that were just close enough to each other to lay on. "This is nothing Maci. I used to do this almost every night back home on the farm."

"Yet your scared of hights." Diana said with a smirk. Estee opened her mouth to speak but Diana ignored her and kept talking. "Yeah yeah yeah i know, a tree is different some how."

Estee smiled. "I've never fallen out of a tree. Fallen off a roof, and a grain shed even a tractor... But those all involved Clay."

"Isn't Clay the reason your scared of needles?" Maci asked with a smirk. Estee nodded.

"Stabbed me with a cow needle when I was ten." Estee replied.

Liz smiled up down at her new friends. She could tell they had been through a lot together, even before the war. The bond between them was very strong. They could finish each others sentences and it seemed like they could read each others minds. Liz could see know why bringing her into their group was so hard.

"Do you remember that time Rod and Diana were late for school because because Rod had to help put cows back in." Sami asked with a smirk.

Diana chuckled. "Estee was so pissed because she didn't get to help."

"I could have helped a great deal." Estee protested.

"So that's why you wanted Sobel to cut that fence so bad." Maci said with a smirk. "You wanted to help put them back."

"Herd. I wanted to herd them back in." Estee replied with a giggle.

"How about the time we ate lunch on the roof of the school." Sami said with a smirk. "Then Clay locked us up there and Estee had to climb down the vines so she could unlock the door."

Diana smiled. "I wasn't even supposed to be there. I had been out of school for what two years?"

"Something like that." Estee said with a smirk. "I remember thinking if I fall from these vines and die, I'm haunting Clay's sorry little butt for the rest of his life."

"And you would." Maci said with a giggle. The girls got lost in memory lain then Estee sighed heavily.

"Are you thinking about you know who?" Diana asked sternly. "Because if you are I'm giving Liz permission to push you out of this tree."

"Yeah I was thinking about Jeff. But its not a bad thing." Estee said with a small smile. "I was remembering our late picnics in the back clover field. I remember it so well I can almost smell the clover."

Her friends laughed lightly but Liz felt a little awkward. Sami noticed her confused look and smiled. "We were all engaged to men back home. Who also happen to be in Dog company... And the men that were helping us train. But anyway, we broke off the engagement because we realized we were only with them because they were safe. Well Jeff ended up getting shot in the arm protecting Estee and got sent home, but not after telling Lieb and Roe to take good care of her. Know, Miss Sugar, you are truly one of us. You know our dirty little secrets."

"I have a feeling that playing it safe is all you girls have ever known." Liz said causing the girls to giggle a bit.

"You have no idea." Estee said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm related to most of the people in our home town. Jeff was one of the few men around my age I wasn't related too. But I was also the baby of the family. So every one was very over protective of me. And well these three girls are the only friends that didn't get scared away by my family."

"Well I was engaged to Clay, so there was no way they were scaring me off." Maci said. "But because of them over protecting you, they over protected us. So they kind of extended that to us."

Liz nodded. "So is that why you joined the army?"

Diana looked over at Sami and smirked. "Not sure. Ask Sami and Estee. This was their idea."

"You didn't have to follow us." Estee said with a smirk. "But yeah it kinda is. I wanted to get out of town... Out of Iowa. And when our exs left to join the war, so did we."

"So is that why I've heard about you for boy crazy girls." Liz asked with a smirk.

Maci laughed. "We aren't all boy crazy. Estee is boy drama. But yes. Its the first time we've ever been around men we didn't grow up around."

Liz smirked but her smirk faded when she saw Sink walking their way and he wasn't looking to happy. He walked up to the tree and looked up at them.

"Your moving out in four hours." Sink said. Girls fell silent and leaned up against the tree. They couldn't believe they were going to be leaving so soon.

Later that night Diana slipped into Winter's room when he was sleeping. She sat on the edge of his bed and lightly kissed him. He woke with a smile.

"Hey." he said smiling up at her with a glint in his eye.

"Hey." Diana said smiling back. "You know I love you right?"

Winters sat up on his elbows and looked at her confused. "Yeah what's going on?"

Diana bit her bottom lip. "We'll be leaving soon. I'm not sure when and neither do the other girls. I don't even think Sink knows. But I wanted to let you know that I love you before I leave."

Winters placed a hand on the back of Diana's neck and brought her closer to him. "I love you too."

He sweetly kissed her then deepened it. Diana pulled away and lightly kissed him one more time.

"I have to go. We weren't supposed to tell any of you that we would be leaving with out you." Diana said getting to her feet. She looked down at him then leaned down and kissed him again. "If I don't get to see you right before I leave. I wanted to let you know that I have fallen madly in love with you."

She winked at him and walked out the door where the other girls were waiting on her. Estee put her arm around Diana and hugged her close to her.

"Lets get this bull shit over with." Estee said with a heavy sigh.


	45. Chapter 45

**Estee's turn! Ok so hope ya enjoy this next chapter. We kinda skipped a couple chapters we had written together cause they just seemed a little fluffy so we went straight to this chapter... Which is actually a mixture of like three in one lol. Hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

Nixon sat across from Winters and looked around the mess hall. He seemed to be the only one that noticed the girls hadn't made an appearance. But then again he only knew that because they hadn't gotten their usual morning coffee.

"Have you seen the girls?" Nixon asked.

Winters shook his head. "Diana said they are back to training again."

Nixon thought about it for a moment then shook his head. "They didn't come for coffee. There was still half a pot left."

Winters raised an eyebrow. He knew the girls couldn't function in the morning with out coffee. He looked over at Liebgott and could tell he hadn't seen Estee. He kept watching the door. This wasn't like the girls. Usually they talked to at least one of the guys.

Winters stood and headed towards the house the girls were staying in. When he entered he was surprised to find the beds all neatly made and the girls uniforms were neatly folded and placed on the bed. Even their guns were laying on the bed. There was a letter sitting on Estee's trunk addressed to Nixon.

Winters couldn't believe it. The girls were gone. He picked up the letter and walked out of the house to see Sink waiting on him.

"Where did they go?" Winters asked concerned.

"Holland." Sink replied. "They are getting entail for us. Behind enemy lines."

"But they didn't have their guns or uniforms." Winters said worriedly.

"They are posing as five local sisters." Sink replied. "That's what they have been training for. And for guns, each girl has a hand gun. They'll be just fine."

"I hope so sir." Winters replied. He walked back into the mess hall and placed the letters down in front of Nixon then took a seat.

"What's this?" Nixon asked, flipping the letter over in his hands.

"A letter from Estee." Winters replied. He hoped he was hiding his emotions. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to tell the other men that the girls had left in the middle of the night.

"Yeah I figured that by the bad handwriting." Nixon said with a smirk. "Why'd she write me a letter? Is she sick?"

"Open it and find out." Winters replied.

"She didn't tell you?" Nixon asked as he began to open the letter. He didn't even seem bothered that Winters didn't answer. He looked at the letter surprised. Just by the beginning he knew the girls were gone.

_Our Dearest Nix,_

_I'm sure by now Winters has gone to find us after you realized_

_we didn't come to your room for our morning coffee and has_

_found this letter on Estee's footlocker. We figured we should _

_contact you first so you know we have gone and your mission_

_will soon began. _

_Estee would like to inform you of the four bottles of Vat 69_

_hidden in her footlocker. She says to thank Sink for that and his_

_idea of making her wear a dress that had no room to hide four_

_bottles. No visuals please._

_Tell Winters, Liebgott, and Spiers that they also have letters_

_waiting for them in the pocket of their extra jacket in their _

_footlockers. We wished we could have said goodbye to them in_

_person, but we were not allowed to tell them we were leaving_

_so they wouldn't attempt to follow us. After they have found _

_their letters, let the other men that they also have a letter _

_waiting for them. _

_See you in Holland,_

_De Fantastische vijf:_

_P__roblemen_

_Meestergeest_

_Hartendief_

_Meisje_

_Suiker_

"What the hell is de fantastische vijf, probleman, meestergeest, hartendief, meisje, suiker?" Nixon asked, handing the letter over to Winters.

"I believe it means the fabulous five, trouble, mastermind, sweetheart, little girl, and sugar." Winters replied.

Nixon shook his head. "They are taking learning Dutch to the extreme."

Winters chuckled. "Extreme enough that Diana even tried to teach me a little. But all she accomplished was the nicknames."

Nixon smirked. "That's because they are supposed to be their code names. I just wanted to see if they told any body else. Sink only gave them clearance to tell him, me, you and Welsh."

Winters took a deep breath. "How deep undercover are they?"

Nixon gave his friend a concerned look. "Deep."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The girls walked down the road and hoped their plan would work. They had been dropped of fifteen miles away from the town the night before and the walk was brutal. Especially in heals. Estee and Liz had been the only ones brave enough to take theirs off, but the other three girls weren't fond of getting their feet dirty and scrapped up.

"Do you think this will work?" Maci asked a little concerned.

"spreken van Nederlandse, Marita." _Speak Dutch Maci. _Diana said smirking when she called the girl by her under cover name. Maci's under cover name was Marita. Diana's new name was Diantha. Estee's was Esther. Sami's was Sanne and Liz's was Liesbeth. They were posing as sisters by the last name of Bakker. They weren't sure how this was going to work. Especially with Estee's blonde hair. But they knew one thing. They were liking being out of their uniforms and in dresses once again.

"Ik kon een drankje gebruiken." _I could use a drink. _Estee said with a groan. Her friends smirked and took a deep breath as they entered the town of Son. Diana smiled at her friend.

"Ik kon gebruiken wat chocolade." _I could use some chocolate. _Diana said with a smirk.

"u moet altijd chocolade en Esther moet altijd een drankje." _You always need Chocolate and Estee always needs a drink. _Liz said with a smirk. Estee laughed and playfully pushed the girl away from her. Estee had to admit Liz's Dutch was just as good as hers. Liz explained to them after they dropped that she was the only one in her family not born in Holland. And that her grandmother actually lived in Son. Her parents didn't know much English but you wouldn't have been able to tell. She had no accent. Not even to her Dutch. It was just like second nature to her. She didn't have to even think about what she was saying.

Liz lead the way to her grandmother's house and knocked on the door. An elderly lady answered the door and smiled when she saw the girls.

"Welkom, welkom. Ik heb gewacht op je meisjes." _welcome, welcome. I have been waiting for you girls. _She said giving each girl a warm grandmotherly embrace. "Draai om. Ik wil graag een goede blik op mijn kleindochters." _turn around. I want to get a good look at my granddaughters._

The girls happily obliged and spun around for the woman. She walked up to Estee and lightly tugged on her hair. "Ik zie we een blonde. Pardon." _I see we have a blonde. I'm sorry."_

Estee stood there stund as she lead the girls into the house. Estee wasn't sure how to respond to the woman. She slowly followed her friends into the house and the woman winked at Estee.

"Ik was eens blonde. terug in de dag. Oh wat plezier ik had destijds." _I once was blonde. Back in the day. Oh what fun I had back then. _She said with a sweet smile. "Never marry a dark haired man. You'll never have blonde kids. And very few girls. I only got one. My Hanna only got one. And no blondes."

The girls smiled when she spoke English. They were glad they wouldn't have to speak Dutch the whole time they were there. The woman then turned to Liz and kissed her cheeks. "My lovely Elizabeth, you are a split image of my Hanna!"

Liz smiled at her grandmother. "Thank you oma."

"Now tell me, what are we to call your friends? I do hope you have thought this through. Better than joining this war." Oma gave each girl a stern look. When she had gotten a letter from her granddaughter saying they needed a place to stay to spy on the Germans, she was heart broken. She would have never believed her only granddaughter would go fight in the war.

"Oma this is Diantha, Sanne, Marita, Esther and I go by Liesbeth." Liz said pointing to each girl as she said their name. "I didn't think it was fair that they had to change their names and I didn't."

Oma nodded. "I will show you to your rooms. Esther, I have given you the back room, just through there. It has a back door I believe you will like."

Estee nodded and headed in the direction Oma had pointed. She walked into a very small room but smiled when she saw what the back door lead too. A small clover field. That alone made up for the small size of the room.

"Vind je het leuk?" _Do you like it? _Oma asked from the door way. Estee turned towards her with a huge smile on her face and a single tear running down her cheek.

"Oma, zijn perfect voorbij woorden." _Grandma, it's perfect beyond words. _Estee said giving her a hug. "Bedankt." _Thank you._

The other girls were happy with ther much larger room up stairs even though they had to share it. But they would have had trouble in the much smaller room. It was barely big enough to fit a small bed and dresser. But for Estee it was a dream.

"They don't call it Duch clover for nothin." Estee said when the other girls spent five minutes looking for her and found her laying out in the clover patch.

"We should have looked here first." Liz said sitting down next to Estee. "So what do you girls think? Do you think we can pull this off?"

Estee sighed and sat up. "Als we stoppen met spreken Engels kunnen we." _If we stop speaking English we might._

Maci smirked and laid down in the clover. "We're in the back of the house. Who's goin to hear us?"

Estee rolled her eyes. "Vergeet niet de stad die we kwamen uit. Als we niet kan er een geheim houden, waarom denkt u dat deze stad anders zal zijn?" _Remember the town we came from. if we can't keep a secret there, why do you think this town will be different?_

Maci sighed heavily. "Ik denk dat je een punt." _I guess you have a point._

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Durring the night Estee was woken by the door opening to her room. She sat straight up in bed to see two men entering her room. She attempted to scream, but one of the men quickly covered her mouth. He said something that sounded like German then drug her out of bed and into the main room of the house. Estee wasn't surprised to see the other girls there as well each with a man, or two in Maci's case, holding them down. The man drug Estee up to Diana and held her down as the other man went up stairs and brought down Oma.

"Laat haar met rust!" _Leave her alone! _Estee demanded. The man that brought Oma down hit her hard across the face.

He yelled at her in German over and over again the same words.

"Woher kommen Sie?" _Where are you from? _he demanded and each time Estee said she didn't understand in Dutch the man hit her again.

"Ze zijn mijn kleindochters" _They are my granddaughters._ Oma demanded. The man then turned on her. He lifted his hand to hit her, but before he could Estee yelled out.

"No please! I'll talk." The man froze and turned towards her.

"Amarican!" The German demanded. "What are you doing here?"

Estee took a deep breath and spit out blood. "I'm a spy for the Amaricans. These girls were my cover. They had a younger sister named Esther Bakker who was killed during a bomb rade. I took her place and have been sending information back to England to my company."

The German snickered. "Send a woman to do a mans job."

Estee bowed her head and tears rolled down her cheeks. This made the rest of the men laugh.

"Bringen Sie Ihr. überlassen Sie den Rest. Wir kommen wieder, wenn wir diesein mehr herauszuholen." _Bring her. Leave the rest. We'll come back if we can get more out of this one. _He demanded as he headed out the door. The other girls stood thier stund. Estee had just risked her life for them and the mission. Know they had to figure out how to get her back. Not even there a day and they had already been figured out. Maybe Estee had been right. No matter where they were, they should have been speaking Dutch. Know Sink was going to have their necks when he found this out.


	46. Chapter 46

**Sami's turn! But first a little note from Estee:**

**"Rae (Sukiangel) I love that you are so protective its a family trait I truly love, but please save your rants for your reviewers and not ours. We realize we aren't getting everything right but this is just a fun little fiction we wanted to write and every one has their opinions about it and we welcome them all. **

**Anon, I apologize for my cousin's rudeness for she some times believes she truly knows everything. **

**And for your comment about the language yes its a bad translation I know that better than ever but the translator I have on my phones were only to be used for Swedish because I adopted a dog trained in Swedish. But did not know this till i contacted his old vet for his records. I needed the translator to talk to my dog not for writing purposes. But Maci found it and demanded we try it out and trying to convince her other wise is like telling a toddler not to touch something. Lol she's a little on the stubborn side. I'm sorry if the bad translation offended. And we will take your advise. It was getting to be a little bit of a hassle to translate everything anyway. But we have to say we tried! We are still keeping the translations for the code names though. **

**And Rae, I'm not named after Oma Esther. I'm named after mom's favorite high school English teacher who's name was actually Estee Bakker. Yeah just an interesting fact! Lol and I'm not just Dutch and Russian. I'm also German and African American... Remember that's the reason I'm allergic to the sun you used to call me albino when we were kids because I'm so fair skinned. Just sayin."**

**Thank you Estee for that little note. Rae I love ya but I swear the family protectiveness you and Estee's family has is crazy some times. **

**And to all the other reviewers thank you so much for reviewing, we promise to keep Rae at bay. I think she's a little tough on the reviews on this fic because Estee wouldn't let her join in on it then let Liz. But Estee had words with her and she promised to only review when it comes to our writing and not what you all review so don't be scared to review! Believe me, Estee may only be a month older than Rae but Estee's family also believes in seniority. No matter the age difference. So Rae sort of has to listen to Estee or be disrespectful. So please**

**BRING ON THE REVIEWS!**

**Oh and the stashed radio bit in this chapter was my doing. I wasn't 100 percent sure how we were going to get a hold of Easy company and well we kind of were avoiding this part of the story in our conversation today so I came up with this idea. I'm sure Estee will kick my butt when she reads it and then tell me how we really could have done it but history isn't my forte. And I'm sure we'll get some reviews on the matter so my apologies ahead of time! But if you do have a better idea let us know so I can change it before Estee has a chance to read it hehe.**

The girls went back to their rooms in silence. When their door was shut they sat on their beds almost daring each other to say what they were all thinking.

"We just lost our commanding officer." Sami said finally breaking the silence. "She had all the plans, the code words we were to use if something happened. How the hell are we going to contact the men!"

Liz bit her lower lip. "Um actually, I know them too. Because something like this was one of the plans. If we were found out, Estee would give herself up so we could continue. She didn't tell you because she knew you guys wouldn't let her do it if you knew."

"Damn right we wouldn't have!" Diana demanded. "We don't know what those bastards could be doing to her!"

"We have to stay calm. And remember when all else fails speak Dutch." Maci said. The girls smiled and laid back down. When Liz was sure the other girls had finally fallen asleep she slipped out of the house and raced down the road a couple miles where Estee had stashed a radio. She at once did what Estee had tough her and a very familiar voice came back in response.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Luz looked at his radio confused. He didn't remember the last time something came over it. But he knew that voice well. But what he didn't understand was the message coming over it.

"Nixon! Nixon! Please come in." Liz's voice said in a hushed, frightened voice. "Nixon! If any friend of the fabulous five can hear this I must talk to Nixon."

"You're coming in loud and clear Sugar." Luz replied. "Nixon is on his way."

Luz threw a shoe at Toye and woke him up from a deep sleep. Toye sat up at once and almost fell off his bed.

"What the hell Luz?" Toye demanded as he rubbed his eyes.

"I have Liz on the radio and she is demanding to talk to Nixon." Luz said. Toye gave him a confused look. He didn't understand how Luz could be talking to Liz, till he heard her frightened voice.

"Please hurry. I don't have much time." Liz almost seemed to beg. Toye got out of bed at once and raced out of the room.

"He will be here any moment know. Liz are you ok?" Luz asked trying his best to keep Liz calm.

"I can't say." Liz said in such a soft whisper that he barely heard her. "I can't wait for him any longer. Luz please write this down."

Luz quickly grabbed a pencil from the desk between his and Toye's bed and then grabbed his note pad.

"Ok Sugar, what is it?" Luz asked feeling a little nervous at the sound of Liz's panicked voice.

"Problemen discovered. Market Garden ASAP." Liz replied. "I must go. Please make sure he gets that at once."

"Sugar what's going on?" Luz asked getting eve more nervous. But Liz didn't respond. "Sugar?"

Nixon practically busted into the room but froze when he saw the look on Luz's face. Nixon looked like he had been woken from a restless sleep. His hair was tousled and he had heavy bags under his eyes. "Did you loose her?"

Luz nodded and handed the note over to Nixon. Luz could tell Nixon had to read it a couple of times before the meaning sunk in. He looked up at the men wide eyed.

"I want no word of this to any one." Nixon demanded. "Not about any of this. As of know, you know nothing about getting contact from Liz. Understood?"

Toye and Luz nodded and Nixon rushed off. He had to go find Sink. Waking up the man was a little tough but when he realized what the situation was he got up immediately.

"So tell me this again." Sink said a little confused. He could have sworn he said Estee had gotten herself captured.

"Estee has been captured by the Germans and the girls seem to be a little freaked." Nixon replied. "Liz seems to want us to attempt to move up our attempts to drop into Holland and take control of the bridges. But they haven't sent us any entail on them. We have no clue what the Germans are using to protect the bridges or if they even suspect an attack."

Sink sighed heavily. "I have faith in these girls. I know they are upset about Estee at the moment, Liz more than the others. Liz hasn't realized that Estee seems to have a bad habit of getting captured or getting into trouble. Wait till they contact us again then I will get a hold of General Taylor. Good work Nixon."

Nixon nodded. "Thank you sir."

He walked out of the room with a heavy sigh. He just prayed Estee was ok. He knew about what happened to her back in France. She was a strong girl as long as she didn't let the fear of what happened before get to her. He just wasn't sure how he would be able to keep such a thing from Winters.

Nixon went back to his room and sat down on his bed.

"What's going on?" Welsh asked from his bed. "Any thing I need to get out of bed for?"

Nixon sighed heavily. "Estee has been captured."

Welsh shot up in bed. "What!"

Nixon hushed him then sighed heavily again. "I know what your thinking. And i thought the same thing. But this has to stay between us. Dick doesn't know where the girls are. Just you, me and Sink."

Welsh shook his head. "Are we sure she can handle this? I told you we should have worked with her. What happened to her last time still affects her."

Nixon nodded. "I don't think she'll ever forget being captured then her Ex and Liebgott finding her. Let alone that boy getting shot to protect her."

Welsh shook his head. "She still hasn't told any one has she?"

Nixon looked up over at him confused. "What happened?"

"A lot more than getting slapped around is all I know." Welsh replied. "But she did tell me more happened. She just didn't say what."

Nixon groaned and laid down in his bed. He knew sending the girls to Holland was a bad idea. They should have stayed with them. Safe and protected with the Easy men. The army gave the girls too much credit in his opinion. In reality the girls were simple small town girls that had been sheltered from the world their whole lives. And know they were thrown into this war. They may. Have been in their twenties, but they had the life experiences of young teen girls. He had seen that first hand from time to time when they became giggly over the simplest things. But then again, that could be his overly sober mind talking. Maybe it was him not giving them enough credit.

What ever the case was he hoped the last part was the truth.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sami woke early the next day just before the sun. She looked over at her sleeping friends and sighed as she remembered what had happened the night before. She knew every one would be worried about Estee, but they still had a job to do. She put on one of her dressed and snuck down stairs so the other girls wouldn't wake up.

"Good morning Sanne." Oma said with a sad smile. "What are you doing up so early."

"I need to take a look at the bridge." Sami replied. Oma nodded and handed Sami a whicker basket.

"I need some supplies. Would you like to go get them for me?" Oma said with a smile.

"There are places open this early?" Sami said in awe.

"Only the best places." Oma replied then gave Sami directions. Sami nodded and headed out the door. She had no clue what she was getting her self into as she walked down the road. She let her self get taken away by the town. It reminded her of her home town back in Iowa. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the house Oma had described. She knocked on the door and it open slightly.

_"Hello, I'm Sanne Bakker._ _Grandma sent me for some supplies."_ Sami said with an innocent smile. The door opened the rest of the way and Sami walked in to see a group of men and a few young boys in the front room.

"_You are the American spies?" _One of the men asked. Sami was taken back. She wasn't sure how she was to respond to the group know. They could be a friend or foe. The man seemed to since her uneasiness. "_We are the German resistance. And would welcome any help the Americans can offer."_

_"I don't have much to offer at the moment." _Sami said sadly. _"But a friend of mine has been taken just last night. I need any entail you have about the bridges. The more I know, the quicker we can enter Holland."_

The man seemed to consider this then offered Sami a seat. He and the rest of the men told her every thing they had at the moment. Even that Estee had been sent to a different town. They weren't sure where but knew she was no longer in Son. Sami took everything in that they said and and thanked them. Sami stood for a moment then stopped.

"_Why did you trust me so easily?" _Sami asked the man smiled.

"_Your eyes. There was no lie in your eyes." _He replied. "_More of a since of urgency."_

Sami nodded and quickly made it back to Oma's house just as the other girls were getting up. "We need to get a hold of Sink. He's going to want to hear this."

The girls stared at her then exchanged glances. Sami rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at Maci. "I got a hold of the German resistance and they told me everything they know. Even that the German's have moved Estee to the next town. So Liz take me to that radio Estee had stashed when she thought we were sleeping."

Liz blinked at the girl as she tried to comprehend what she was saying. Then jumped out of bed when if finally clicked.

"You two stay here with Oma. If any soldiers come just remember speak Dutch. No matter how mad they make you Maci." Sami said. Maci stuck her tongue out at Sami's back as she left with Liz.

"Do you think this entail will help speed things along?" Liz asked. "Because I'm starting to miss my uniform. These dresses can't hid to many medical supplies."

Sami smiled. "I hope so. Only gone. A day and I already miss the guys."

Liz found the radio. And got a hold of Nixon. Sami then took over and. Told him every thing she had been told.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sink hung up the phone and smiled at Nixon. "Get the men ready. We will be in Holland in a weeks time. Tell the girls to hold tight. Stay low if possible."

Nixon nodded. He headed out to find Welsh. If he couldn't tell Winters about it. He could at least tell Welsh.

"So have they found Estee?" Welsh asked. Nixon shook his head.

"No, but they believe they took her to another town." Nixon replied. "We jump in a week. We need to pick five men to jump with extra gear. The girls will need there things. I'm going to volunteer myself."

Welsh nodded. "So will I. Better have Roe take Liz's. He knows better than any of us what she needs."

Nixon nodded. "I think Toye would be another good pick. Since Luz has the radio he doesn't need that extra gear. But since Toye has some knowledge of what's going on."

Welsh nodded. "I think you or I should take Estee's gear."

Nixon shrugged. "Or a replacement. I'll ask for volunteers. Randleman will pick a man if none of his replacements volunteer. We just wont let him know why."

Welsh nodded. "Good. The less men that know about the girls' mission the better."

"My thought exactly." Nixon replied.

The men were silent for a moment but Welsh had some thing on his mind and he had to ask. "So Dick still knows nothing about this?"

Nixon shook his head. "None of the guys who are involved with the girls know about their mission. We figured they'd walk into Holland with guns blazing."

"Who will walk into Holland with Guns blazing?" Winters asked walking in. His two friends fell silent and he was starting to thing his friends had just been talking about him.

"Dog. We're heading to Holland. And Easy is on the front line." Nixon replied. "Are you ready to be debriefed?"

Winters nodded. Nixon smiled and took a drink from one of his flasks. "Then lets go."


	47. Chapter 47

**Diana's turn! So i hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Its a little hard to follow because Sami started it, then I finished it because Sami has become our new OS! Know its Sami our boss. So she may not be able to write for a while and Estee may be taking it slower as well. She got a second job and has no days off. So she works a 10hr day. 7 days a week. **

**So I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review!**

Estee sat in the corner of the little barn the German's were keeping her in. She knew she could have slipped out many times since she was captured, but that would only make the Germans go after the other girls. So she stayed put. They seemed to under estimate her greatly. Each time they came in to get information from her, they only brought two men. Many times she ran through her head how she could take one man's gun and shoot the other before they had time to react. But she also knew that would make more Germans swarm in. And she couldn't take them all on with out causing Easy company to find her dead body.

This time there where three men that came in. One walked up to Estee with a smirk on his face. She could smell the alcohol on him and it was strong.

"_Hello sweetheart." _He said with laugh. Estee bit her lip so not to make a snide remark. She learned fast that they didn't react well to her mouth. Her swollen left eye was proof of that.

"What do you want?" Estee said hoping she sounded warn. She had to keep up her act or her life would be even more at stake. She was just surprised that they hadn't found out all the information they got from her was false. But it was only a moment of time before they did.

"Americans paratroopers have landed in Son with British tanks and are on their way here. How did you not know of this?"The German asked angrily. He nodded at his two buddies and they walked back out the door. Apparently they thought this only required one.

"I've been here. What do you expect. My sources are a little old." Estee replied. The man hit her hard across the face.

"Damn it! I've told you all I know!" Estee demanded. "What more could you want from me?"

Estee knew she should have watched her mouth. The smile on his face made her sick. "You touch me and I'll rip off your man parts and feed them to that chicken over there."

The German snickered. "I'd like to see you try."

Estee shrugged. "Alright then."

Estee stood up to reveal her hands were untied. He raised his gun to shoot but she grabbed it from him. He stood their stunned. He couldn't believe she had done that with how much torture they had put her through. Her left eye was so swollen he didn't know how she could still see out of it. She turned the gun around and slammed the butt into his gut then his face. He fell to the ground doubled over in pain. Lainey let out a scream and pretended to be begging for him to stop. She then slipped out the back of the barn.

How she made it into the woods unnoticed was beyond her. She figures she only had a few minutes before the German was able to get up and send his friends after her. So she just kept running. She wasn't sure where she was going, but hopefully she ran into some friendly army unit.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Diana smiled when she spotted Easy company. She turned to the other girls and smiled. "They're here!"

The girls at once opened their bedroom window to see Easy company and the rest of the airborne. Sami grabbed the orange flag Oma had hidden under one of the bed's and hung it out the window then waved to the men.

"Come on! We have our men to see!" Liz said as she already headed down the stairs. The girls walked out side to find the streets filled with locals. They were waving orange flags and offering the soldiers food or any thing else they could give them. The girls waited for Easy to walk past. But when they did, they didn't seem to recognize the girls. They were so absorbed in the excitement of the locals that they seemed to forget that they had people there.

"Do you think Nixon told them?" Liz asked. The girls looked at her then back at Easy company. No one seemed to look upset or panicked. If they knew Estee was missing, or that the girls were even in that town.

"Maybe we should mess with them a bit." Sami said with a smirk. The girls looked at her as if she was crazy. "Oh come on. Any thing less and they'll never recognize us. Any thing less and we'd let Estee down. We all know she would have messed with them."

Maci smirked. "I can just see her walking up to Liebgott, give him a hot passionate kiss then go down the line of boys till Liebgott realized who had kissed him."

Liz giggled. "I'd take her as one of the kind of girls that would pinch as many Easy men butts as she could before some one recognized her."

"I'd say she would do both." Diana said with a smile. "Lets go mess with our boys!"

The girls split up, deciding that was the best way to not get recognized right away. Sami went to find Guarnere. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. He actually wasn't that hard to find. She heard his voice not to far up ahead of her. She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"_Excuse me sir. Are you the cute Easy sergeant I have heard about?" _Sami asked in Dutch.

"I'm sorry miss, I don't speak Dutch." Guarnere said as he kept walking. Sami smirked and tapped him on the shoulder again.

"Well in that case, I'll go find Webster. He's better lookin any way." Sami said when Guarnere turned towards her.

"Better lookin my ass." Guarnere said giving Sami a hug. "Where the hell have you been?"

Sami smiled and shrugged. "Duty called. But man am I glad to see you."

"Are you the only girl here?" Guarnere asked looking around.

"All but Estee." Sami replied sadly. "Hey, lets go mess with some of the other men."

Guarnere smiled. "It's not every day we get to see you in a dress. Who would you like to mess with first?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Maci knew who she had to find first. Dog Company. She missed Speirs like crazy. She never thought she would have become so attached to him. She walked down the street seeing mostly Easy company but she did see a few Dog company men. She sighed and leaned up against a building and watched the men walk past her. She sighed heavily as her eyes carefully scanned the soldiers for Speirs.

"I'm sure there are many men that would love to meet a girl like you." Maci heard some one say from behind her. She turned to see Speirs looking down at her with a emotionless face. "Or is there a certain man your looking for."

Maci smirked. "I don't know, can you help me find him? He's tall with brown hair, ruggedly handsome, and some what of a bad boy."

Speirs looked around as if looking for the man he had described. "Don't see him. But till he comes around how about you stick around me." Speirs said still with a emotionless face. "War can be a dangerous place for a beautiful young woman like yourself."

Maci giggled. "I've missed you too."

Speirs grabbed Maci around the waist and brought her to him. He looked down into her eyes with a small twinkle in his. Slowly he closed the space between their lips till his lightly brushed against hers.

"Never again." He said to her as he finally captured her lips in his in a hot passionate kiss. Maci smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She knew what he meant by never again. He had been worried sick about her. And he was never allowing her to go on a separate mission ever again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Diana walked up behind Nixon and Winters. She was about to tap Winters on the shoulder when Nixon turned slightly and spotted her.

"Nice of you to show up Smith." Nixon said with a smirk. Diana rolled her eyes and curtsied.

"You know us girls. Can't stand being away from our men for long." Diana said with a smirk. Winters turned at the sound of her voice and brought her into a hug, then glared over at his friend.

"Why didn't you tell me the girls were here." Winters demanded kissing Diana's forehead.

"Because Estee isn't here." Nixon replied. "There was no reason to freak you out before the jump."

Winters tightened his grip around Diana. "What do you mean Estee isn't here?"

Diana sighed heavily. "She was captured about a week ago. We don't know where she is or if she's even still alive."

Winters shook his head. "I knew this was a bad idea sending you girls out on your own. I knew something would happen."

Nixon smirked. "Something always happens with Estee. She knew the risks and so did the rest of the girls. If I know Estee she has been buying her time to escape if she hasn't already."

Nixon then turned to Diana. "We have your things, so before we head out of this town I need all you girls to come find me."

Diana nodded then looked up at a worried Winters. "Don't worry. If any one is going to survive a capture its Estee. She's a strong girl."

Winters nodded and lightly kissed her. "I'm just more upset about them keeping me out of the loop."

Diana smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well your in the loop now, and I'm here in your arms."

Winters chuckled. "That I'm glad off."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hey Liz! It's about time you show up!" Toye said giving the girl a hug. He picked her up and spun her around. "And in a dress I might add."

Liz laughed and twirled around. "A pretty dress."

There was an awkward silence between them for a second. He wasn't sure what to say next. He knew about Estee missing and that she had gotten in contact with Nixon. But he wasn't sure if she knew that. He wanted to hug her again and tell her every thing was going to be ok. He just didn't know how.

"Toye, we've just entered Holland, and you've already found a beautiful girl." Luz said walking up to them with a smirk on his face and a cigarette between his lips. Liz almost jumped in his arms. Luz chuckled and hugged the girl tightly to him. "Good to see you Shoemaker."

"You have no clue how good it is to see you." Liz said holding back tears. Toye smiled and patted Luz's shoulder then walked away. He Had a suspicion that they'd want to be left alone. Luz nodded at Toye then looked down at Liz.

"It's ok." Luz assured her. "We'll find Estee. We've got Roe and Liebgott remember. Those two always seem to have an unnatural ability to find her."

Liz smirked up at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Liz let a single tear slip and race down her cheek. "For keeping me calm that night. If it had been any one else that answered that radio... I don't think I could have dealt with it."

Luz sighed and wiped away her tear. "Your welcome. But you scared me to death that night. Hearing your frightened voice. Just promise you'll never scare me like that again."

Liz smiled. "With Estee around, I think that maybe a little hard to do."

Liz spotted some one over Luz's shoulder and sighed heavily. "This is going to be even harder to do."

Luz looked down at her confused then turned to see Liebgott froze in the middle of the street watching them. Luz took Liz's hand in his. "I'll be right here."

Liebgott walked up to them and gave Liz a hug. "Where's Estee?"

Liz slowly pulled away and looked down at the ground. At once Liebgott knew something had happened to her. He held his breath, waiting for the worst, as Liz lifted her head and looked up at him with sad blue eyes.

"She was captured." Liz replied. "Last week some German soldiers came in the night and demanded we tell them that we were spies. One of them was about to hit my grandma when Estee told them that she was an American spy and the rest of us were her cover. They took her that night and left for another town. She gave herself up to save us."

Liebgott closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't or just didn't want to believe it.


	48. Chapter 48

**Its Diana again! I decided to write again because I had some ideas for this chapter and the other girls' week is hectic. The bad part is that Estee's dad has hijacked Estee's movie so I don't have it to go back to. And it doesn't sound like he's willing to give it back any time soon. He's also hijacked Estee's Saving Private Ryan movie and Green Street Hooligans so Estee is at a loss lol. Three of her favorite movies and her dad has them haha so sad. That's what you get Estee for taking your work bag to your parents house with your favorite movies in it when your cable went out. Told you not to mess with the connectors when your TV got snowy.**

Estee walked all night. She didn't care how bad her body protested. She had to find Easy company or any other friendly Unit. She wasn't even sure if Easy was in Holland yet. She just knew the Germans said the Americans were here along with some British troops. All she wanted to do was find her friends.

Her feet were already torn and bleeding from lack of shoes. She had to kick them off when she escaped. She had placed them just out side the woods pointing in a different direction. Hoping the Germans would still believe she was as stupid as they had suspected and went that direction. That would at least buy her an hour or so if they had fallen for it.

Her eye had swollen shut about an hour before so her sight wasn't the greatest. Her lips were dry and cracking from lack of water. She should have grabbed a canteen or even a gun. She hadn't really thought of that before she escaped. All she could think about was surviving her escape.

Estee walked a little farther when she collapsed. She yelped out in pain. She had stepped on something sharp and cut her right foot open. She cursed under her breath and ripped the bottom of her dress into two long pieces then wrapped them around her feet. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that before. She really wasn't thinking straight and that fact scared her. If she didn't get her mind set right, she'd be dead before Easy could find her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Roe made sure Liebgott was ok as the girls took Nixon to Oma's house. They needed to get back into their uniforms.

"Nice to meet you." Oma said bringing out some food she had been cooking all night. When she found out the Americans were coming she started to cook. She sat all the food down in front of Nixon, Welsh and Winters with a huge smile on her face.

"For you." She said. The men gratefully began to eat while the girls sat back and watched.

"So how did Estee get captured?" Nixon asked. He knew it was going to be a touchy subject for the girls but he had to know. Winters saw the pained look in Diana's eyes and kicked Nixon under the table. Nixon just ignored him. He didn't like to ask so soon either, but they needed to know.

"The Germans came in during the night. They had already grabbed me, Sami, and Maci." Diana said sadly. "Estee was down here in the little room right there. Another German came through the back door and brought her out. Then another went upstairs and brought down Oma. One of them asked where we were from."

Diana took a deep breath and Oma place a comforting hand on her shoulder then continued for her. "I told them they were my granddaughters. But they didn't believe me. One went to strike me and Estee told them not to touch me in English."

"She gave it all up that quickly." Welsh said in awe. He thought Estee had been trained better than that.

"She told them she was the American spy. That we were her cover." Liz replied. "They seemed so excited to break Estee that they believed her. The took her and never came back. They left some time that night. The German Resistance informed us that when they left, they took Estee with them. My guess is she informed them that you were coming in from another direction."

Nixon sighed heavily. "If that's the case, we may have less of a change in finding her alive. Once they realize we are here, they'll kill her."

Welsh put his fork down and turn to Nixon. "Thanks for that Nixon. I just lost my appetite."

Nixon shrugged. "I just said what you two were thinking. But we need to find Estee. She could help us a great deal."

Just then a young boy, no older than twelve entered the house. Sami smiled at him and invited him in. "This is our little informant. He has family in the next town over and knows the woods well. He has been able to get information from his family."

The boy smiled and whispered something to Sami. "Are you sure?"

The boy nodded and walked back out of the house. Sami sighed and turned towards Nixon. "The German's are on the move again. But there was no woman with them this time."

Nixon sighed. That's what he was afraid of. "Sami, go find Toye, and Garcia and Roe. They have Liz, Maci and Estee's things."

Sami nodded and headed out to find the men. Nixon and Welsh then began to unload their packs.

"I have yours, Diana." Welsh said handing her a pack and a few other things. "Nixon has Sami's things."

"After you girls get your things I want Smith, Steeve, and Camdon to get to HQ and talk with Sink. He will have your weapons and ammo." Nixon said then nodded towards Liz. "Shoemaker you'll need to go to the Aid station and get all the supplied you need. Roe brought all he could with him but I'm sure you'll need more."

"Yes sir." The girls replied. Toye and Garcia walked in and began to get the girl's things out of their packs. Roe soon came in as well with Sami and Liebgott.

"Liebgott, don't you have some where else to be?" Welsh asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry sir. Bringing him along would be my doing." Sami said pointing to a chair for Liebgott to sit in. He did and just sat there in silence. "I'd rather not leave him alone. With Estee missing he'll be a little trigger happy."

Winters nodded at Nixon and Winters to let them know it was ok for Liebgott to stay. He would have been about the same way if Diana had been missing.

Toye handed Maci her things. And Roe handed Liz hers. Garcia stood there a little unsure what to do. He looked at Nixon then nervously over at Liebgott.

"Just put Estee's things down here." Nixon said with a sigh. "We'll take care of it till we get her back."

Garcia set Estee's things down on the table then stood their nervously. He was surprised when Maci grabbed him and brought him into a protective hug.

"You had poor little Garcia jump with Estee's things!" Maci protested. "He's smaller than Perco. How rude!"

"Talk to Bull. He picked him." Nixon said with a smirk. He knew the girls were messing with Garcia since he was a replacement and didn't get to mess with the replacements much before they left.

"We will have words with Bull later." Sami said with a smirk and hugged Garcia as well. "But since Bull isn't here we are going to gripe in your general direction, but not at you."

"The poor kid." Diana said joining in hugging Garcia. "I think Bull should have just volunteered himself. The poor guy didn't need to carry all Estee's things!"

Liz nodded in agreement. "Picking on replacements. Bull should be ashamed!"

Garcia cleared his throat. "Actually I volunteered."

Nixon chuckled. "See. He volunteered. And besides Estee has the least things to carry out of all you girls."

"Still." Maci said as the girls let Garcia go. She then quickly headed up stairs to change. The other girls quickly did the same. They were surprised at how much they actually missed the uniforms. They came back down stairs with smiles on their faces.

"Lets go find Estee and kick some German ass!" Sami demanded. The men smiled back at them they were glad to have the girls back.

"Aren't you missing something?" Nixon asked. All four girls produced a hand gun and smirked.

"Yeah, bigger guns." Diana said with a wink. "But first. Lets get one last meal from Oma."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As Easy company started to move out of Eindhoven they decided to let the girls sit on one of the tanks along with some of the men. They didn't really want to separate them. They also let Liebgott and Roe sit with them. They knew if any one could find Estee it was that group. So they needed to stay together. The tanks began to move and the group sat upon it in silence. Every one around them carried on conversations but not them. They seemed to feel Estee was closer than any one expected. They didn't know how they knew that but they did.

When they got a couple miles out of the town something caught Roe's eye in the tree line. He nudged Liebgott and pointed at what he was seeing. A woman limped out of the trees.

"Stop the Tanks!" Sami demanded. She looked up at the British man and slapped his arm. "Damn it, stop the tank."

"My orders are to keep moving unless we are fired upon." the man replied. Diana stood up and pointed out towards the woman as she looked straight at Winters. She tried to yell over the noise of the tank but knew her words were lost.

"Fuck this!" Liebgott demanded as he jumped off the tank and raced towards the woman. He was surprised to find Roe not far behind him. By the time they reached the her the tanks had stopped and the girls were on their way. The woman wrapped her arms around Liebgott and kissed him the moment he got to her.

"Well I'll be damned." Nixon said in awe. "It's Estee. Or a very frisky local girl."

Winters smirked and patted Nixon on the shoulder as he went to go welcome Estee back. But before he got out of the truck, Nixon stopped him. Liebgott was carrying her back as Roe and Liz seemed to be digging through their medic bags. Winters didn't like the looks of that. Or the shocked looks on the other girl's faces. He soon knew why they had such a reaction when Liebgott brought her up to him. Estee looked warn and beaten. Her dress was filthy and nothing but rags. Her usual beautiful blonde hair was matted and stained red from her own blood. One eye was swollen shut and she had a fat lip. Her feet were wrapped very poorly by what looked like parts of her dress.

The other men in Easy seemed to know something was wrong as well. Not a single man uttered a word. They just watched in their own little silence. Most of them wondered how strong the bond was between Estee and her group of close friends really was. Estee shouldn't have been spotted that far away. Yet alone recognized. But some how Roe knew she was coming out of the woods at that moment. The man sitting next to him had seen Roe's head snap up and watch in that direction before Estee had even appeared from the trees. The girls and Liebgott also knew it was her the moment they saw her. Some of the Easy men thought so too. But they all had a nagging thought in the back of their heads that told them no one was that lucky to be found so easily."

"Get her up in the trucks." Winters said. Liebgott nodded and took her to the closest truck.

"Randleman, take some of your men and take their place on the tank." Winters ordered. Randleman pointed at some of his men then got out of the truck to make room. Liebgott set Estee down then got into the truck along with the girls and Roe. Liz and Roe began to look her over to see how bad she was injured. Estee didn't do her normal protesting, which scared them all. She just sat up against Liebgott's and let the two medics take care of her.

Liz felt Estee shiver as she unwrapped her feet and looked up to say something. But she then realized why she had shivered. Roe was lightly washing the mud off her face so he could see what was wrong with her eye. Every time he touched her, Estee shivered. Liz could tell Liebgott had seen it as well. He looked away and closed his eyes as if that would keep him from knowing the reaction Roe had on his girlfriend.

"Roe, Why don't take care of her feet." Liz said changing places with him. Roe looked a little confused but said nothing. "I want to be able to see her face as I accidentally push down on that swollen eye of hers. That way she feels the pain we went through when she pulled such a stunt."

Maci looked at Liz confused. "But I thought you two had planed that if we were found out."

Liz shot a look at Maci and the girl caught on. "Oh..."

Liebgott smirked. "Thanks Liz."

Liz just smiled back. She knew he had already caught on. Every one knew how Estee reacted to Roe. Even Roe himself. But it was the first time Liz saw it. She started to wonder how long Estee could with stand the connection.

"Guess I deserve that one." Estee said with a small smirk. "Hey has any one seen Nixon? I could really use a drink."

"How about a drink of water." Liz said with a smirk.


	49. Chapter 49

**Yes I know its taken forever for one of us to update. But we no longer work together :( Sami is Boss now. Diana still works nights, Maci and the rest of us had a bit of a falling out and she know moved and got a new job. And I got a better paying job offer and work more than ever. Still working two jobs... Its just been crazy. But when i was taking care of a resident Band of Brothers on and omg I almost cried thinking about this story, so I said next day off I'm writing dang it! So I did :) hope you enjoy! It maybe a little choppy since I couldn't reread what was written before. But I hope you like it anyway! So pleade read and review! Love every thing you have to say about what ya read! **

Boom. Boom. boom. Estee woke with a start. Out side the truck she had been sleeping in, the sounds of battle came from the distance. She began to sit up when the truck started to move. Who ever was driving must have forgotten she was back there. They sped off, causing Estee to fall, feet over head, backwards.

Anger was the first thing that came over her. Then panic. Just before she had closed her eyes, she remembered that Easy company was heading into the next town with six British tanks.

"Dear God, protect them. Bring them back to me safely." Estee said under her breath. She had never prayed before in her life. But at that moment it was the only thing she could think of doing to protect her friends. She just hoped God listened.

The truck came to an abrupt stop as men began to climb in. Not a man spoke as they sat all around them. Estee moved to the back of the truck and watched the scene from her seat. Easy men retreated back towards them as two British tanks fired at the town. Germans amerced from the town shooting at the retreating men.

As if some one knew what she was thinking they grabbed her around the waist and held her tightly too them. Estee fought against them with the little strength she had. The man must have known her very well because they had handed every weapon they had to some one else. Estee had no chance of going out there to help. Defeated and out of any strength she had had before she slumped into the man.

"That's it Estee." Welsh said into her ear. "There is nothing you can do at the moment."

Estee shook her head. She wasn't going to be ok till she knew where every one was.

"Shoemaker! Take Estee." Welsh said moving her towards the front. Liz grabbed Estee's arm and forced her to the front with her and Luz. Luz held on to her as Liz looked her over.

"Well the swelling in your eye went down." Liz said with a smile. Estee at once pushed the girl's hand away as she went to touch her face. "And so has your dislike for medics."

"I have to know where they are." Estee demanded.

"Sami is with Liebgott in the truck in front of us. Diana is with Roe and Buck in the truck behind us." Liz said putting her hands on Estee's shoulders and forcing her to look at her. "I am here and Luz is right behind you. Martin is in one of the trucks. Nixon and Winters are with Lipton the last I saw them."

"Maci?" Estee asked. Liz gave a quick glance up at Luz. Then looked down at Estee.

"I believe she is with Bull." Liz replied. Luz slowly loosened his grip on Estee as she nodded and finally let Liz check her over. Liz knew Estee wouldn't be happy when she realized she hadn't been completely truthful. But the last thing any one needed was Estee getting hold of a gun and taking out Germans with one swollen eye and a limp.

When they finally got to safety, Estee was the first one off the truck. The first person she saw she raced into his arms. She didn't care that his clothes and hands had some one else's blood on them. She was just glad he was safe.

Roe smiled and hugged her. "I'm guessing your feet are doing better."

"Not really. But I'll forget my pain as soon as I know you all are all right." Estee replied moving from his arms to Diana's. She gave her a quick hug began hugging every one. She even hugged Buck from behind. He groaned in pain when she bumped his butt, but didn't have the chance to complain because Estee was already off hugging the next person. When she hugged every one she looked around quickly in a state of panic. "Maci...where's Maci? Or Bull? Liz said Maci was with Bull."

Liebgott grabbed her and hugged her from behind. He knew some one had better be holding on to her before they told her.

"I'm sorry Estee." Liz said sadly. "I couldn't tell you then. But Maci and Bull are missing."

Estee was in shock. She blinked a couple of times then out of no where tried to grab Liz. "You lied to me!"

"I only did it to keep you calm." Liz demanded.

"I don't care about your reasons!" Estee demanded. "A lie is a lie!"

Estee fought hard against Liebgott as Luz quickly grabbed Liz and placed her behind him. Welsh, Winters and Nixon had heard the commotion and quickly came over to see what was going on.

"Stand down Olive, that's an order!" Winters demanded. Estee fought against Liebgott a little longer ignoring Winters all together. He opened his mouth to scold her but all of the sudden she stopped fighting and fell silent. Roe had took a hold of her arm and pulled her out of Liebgott's arms and pulled her into his own. The surprise of his actions silenced her at once.

"Fighting with them is not going to help Maci none." Roe said quietly. "She needs you to be strong and ready to lead when we get her back."

Estee shook her head. "If she gets captured, she wont make it Gene. Not with her temper. They'll kill her just to shut her up."

Roe sighed heavily. "She wont get captured. Bull wont allow it."

Estee looked deep into his eyes and knew he was right. She then turned back to the others. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Estee." Nixon said handing her his flask. He was a little shocked when she turned it down. "You're the only one here that knows what its like to be captured by them. It's understandable to be concerned for Maci. Just try not to kill your medic in her sleep."

Estee smirked a bit. "Don't worry about that Nix. I think I've scared her enough with out you scaring her more by saying that."

"Luz, I'm staying with you tonight." Liz said smiling over at Estee. Even though Estee had been angry with her, there is one thing about Estee that a lot of the Easy men didn't know about her. She could never be mad at her friends for long. She may act like she was still mad, but inside she had forgiven them seconds after they had ticked her off.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Maci sat down next to Bull with a heavy sigh. She looked over at him, crossed her arms and glared him down. When he didn't seem bothered by her actions she sighed even louder.

"Will you stop." Bull said a little annoyed. "I get it. Your pissed. Now stop making noise."

Maci rolled her eyes. "You talked. Not me."

Bull rolled his eyes and brought her to him. He had a feeling that if she had the chance to get out of the barn she would take it, then get herself killed. And he didn't want Speirs on his ass.

Maci's head shot up and she looked behind them. There stood a man. Bull at once grabbed him.

"Bull, be nice to the locals!" Maci hissed at him as the man's daughter also walked into the barn. Bull lowered his knife. Maci went up to the girl and told her it was ok. They wouldn't hurt her. The girl looked at her in surprise. She wasn't expecting an American soldier to speak Dutch. Let alone a woman soldier. Bull grabbed the father and was about to lead them out when they heard tanks out side. All four ducked at once. Maci snuck around to the closest window despite Bull trying to keep her back. She peaks out to see a whole knew unit of German soldiers moving into the town. She turned back to Bull and signaled how many she saw. He shook his head knowing if they were found, they wouldn't make it out if there alive. Maci went back to Bull and lightly touched his shoulder where he had been hit by shrapnel.

"_May I take a look?_" The father asked. Maci looked at Bull and then smiled over at the man.

"_Yes. Go ahead."_ Maci said not even telling Bull what she had said. The man took out a flask and offered some to Bull. When he shook his head the man took a large drink and put it away. The then tore Bulls shirt open and attempted to take the shrapnel out.

"Just take it out." Bull said trying not to yell out in pain.

"_My fingers are too big. I can not get a hold of it." _The man replied. Maci handed him her knife then moved over to the daughter.

"_You don't need to watch this."_ Maci said bringing the girl to her and forcing her to look away. Maci turned away as the man pulled the shrapnel out. He then placed a handkerchief in the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Shit." Maci said when she heard the sound of another truck. Bull told Maci to stay put then went to a window to peak out. He came back and grabbed the father.

"Tell them to go back home." Bull said. Maci nodded and told them. She also asked them not to tell the Germans that they were there. When they got to the back door. The front doors to the barn began to open. Once again all four ducked down. Maci stayed with the civilians as Bull made his way around to the front. The girl peaked around the corner and Maci quickly pulled her back causing a small noise. It wouldn't have been so noticeable if the barm hadn't have been dead quiet at that moment. Only seconds before a group of Germans had done a fast sweep of the place. Maci was glad they weren't trained like Easy Company. Because the whole barn would have been checked. Now the only German was one who had to take a leak. As the German air support flew over Bull made a move. Maci quickly brought the girl back to her as she once again tried to watch. She couldn't be any older than seventeen. Only a year younger than Maci had been when she joined Easy. Maci couldn't let her watch. The sight would most likely haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. And Maci didn't want that to be how she saw them.

Bull came back around and forced them out of the barn. He then turned to Maci.

"Help me hide the body." He said walking back towards the dead German. Maci grabbed his feet and Bull took his torso. He laid the body in the hay and covered it. He then settled down in the hay as well.

"Cover up with the hay." Bull said with a smirk. "It will supply warmth and cover in case his German Buddies start missin him."

Maci did as she was told and nodded off soon after.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The next morning Maci was shaken awake by Bull. She grabbed her gun and jumped to her feet.

"Calm down there." Bull said with a smirk. "The Germans moved out during the night. Lets go find Easy. I'm sure they've had to tie the other girls down to keep them from a rescue mission."

Maci looked down at the dead German's feet and shook her head. "Guess he wasn't missed."


	50. Chapter 50

**Estee writes once again! Ok have decided that this Band of Brothers fic is addictive to me lol. Wrote the last chapter and now its like bugging me. I have to write lol hope you enjoy! I'm guessing I'll be writing for a while too since the only one that actually knows I started to write again is Liz. Love ya Wifey lol.**

**Uh almost had this chapter finished yesterday but my phone decided to act up and said no memory card found and not enough space in main memory! So it only saved six paragraphs of it. So every thing after that was rewritten on my lunch break and 15 min break! Hope you enjoy**

"Estee, I'm sure they're fine." Roe said holding her close to him. Liebgott sat not to far away from them keeping an eye on his girlfriend. He wasn't liking the fact that Roe was the only thing keeping Estee calm.

"I swear if something happened to her..." Estee started but couldn't finish her sentience. She didn't want to think about loosing a friend.

"Bull's squad went to look for them. They'll find them." Roe assured her. Just then they heard a truck pull up. Estee sat up straight. And before Roe could stop her she got to her feet and ran to it. She pulled one soldier out of the truck and embraced her.

"Don't you ever do that again." Estee demanded. Maci smiled and hugged her friend back.

"Don't worry. I'm sure after this the men wont let us out of their sight." Maci replied. "I bet you any thing Winters has already assigned babysitters for us."

Estee then turned her attention to Bull and smacked him hard on his bleeding shoulder. "Never again Bull, do you hear me!"

Bull held his shoulder and chuckled a bit. "Yes Lieutenant Mommy."

Estee tried her hardest not to smirk at him. "You're lucky I'm not your mamma, cause I'd skin your backside for scaring me like that!"

Martin chuckled lightly and put an supporting arm around her. She was trying hard not to show her pain, but Martin knew better. "Aren't we all lucky."

Estee put her arm around Martin and smirked. "You have no idea."

Martin rolled his eyes. "Is that an accent I heard come from you?"

Estee nudged him. "No... New Orleans."

Martin smirked and started to lead her her away. Guarnere and Bull walked along with them.

"So they found you." Guarnere said smiling at Bull.

"Wait, what did you say?" Martin asked winking at Estee. He loved to annoy Guarnere.

"Johnny don't irrigate me." Guarnere replied causing Estee to giggle.

Martin smirked over at her. "Now I don't know who sounds more stupid you or the hick."

"Especially using the word irrigate wrong." Estee said with a giggle. "It's irritate. Unless you need to be watered."

Guarnere rolled his eyes at her. "I don't need no English lesson Lieutenant Mommy."

Estee was about to reply when Lipton called out and said it was time to leave. Bull called to his men then the other two did the same. Estee took a deep breath then sighed heavily. "You heard him ladies. Movin out!"

Martin took a hold of her tighter and put her up in one of the trucks. "You my dear are headed for an aid station."

"Really Martin... And what if I say no." Estee teased. "I do still out rank you, you know."

"Then I'll send you there." Welsh said walking up next to the truck and causing her to jump.

Estee crossed her arms and let out a long breath. "I'm fine. By the time we get to the next town I'll be ready to go. As long as they let me sleep."

Welsh smirked and motioned Liebgott over to them. "Make sure she gets some sleep."

Liebgott smiled and got into the truck and sat down next to Estee. "Will do sir."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sami sat down across from Webster and put her feet on his knees. He smirked and took her boots and socks off and began to rub her feet.

"Man I wouldn't mind a foot rub Webster." Muck teased. Webster glared over at him but Sami laughed.

"Put your feet up here then." Sami said patting her knee.

"Yeah that would be great, lets all start a foot rub orgy so the German's can catch us with bare feet." Lipton said rolling his eyes. "Maybe you should put your shoes back on Sami."

"Lip... Did you just say orgy?" Muck asked with a smirk.

"Yes I did." Lipton replied with a smirk.

Sami sighed and did what she was told then sat down in front of Webster. He smirked and started to rub her shoulders.

"That better Lip?" Sami asked with a smile. He shook his head but couldn't hide his smile. He should have known she'd figure out another way. Sami could feel herself slowly getting relaxed enough to fall asleep. She wiggled her shoulders and leaned into Webster's knees. He smirked and opened his legs a bit so she slid into him and fell asleep.

"Lucky bastard." Muck said nudging him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Diana smirked when she saw Winters leaning against a truck, looking at a map with Nixon. She walked up to him and slid in between him and the truck and took a hold of his butt. He was a little surprised by her sudden boldness, but he didn't mind. They hadn't been able to have a lot of time alone together.

"Hey." Winters said with a slight smirk.

"Hey." Diana said back as she brought him closer to her.

"Well I can see where this is going." Nixon said with a chuckle. "You two behave, I'm going to send the others on their way."

Nixon walked away shaking his head. He was glad that Winters was in love.

Winters watched his friend go for a while then turned his attention back to Diana. "Where were we?"

Diana shrugged. Winters grabbed her around the waist and placed her on the hood of the jeep. He stepped closer to her and Diana lightly kissed him.

"Mm yes now I remember." Winters said with a light chuckle and brought Diana into a hot passionate kiss.

Behind them some one cleared their throat. Winters stepped away from Diana and tried not to look annoyed when he turned to see who had interrupted.

It was Strayer. "Winters, I'd like to remind you that this is a war. Please save your private moments for some place private."

"Yes sir." Winters replied. Diana on the other had was all to pleased to show her annoyance. She jumped down from the jeep and put her arm around Winters's waist.

"How come Estee and Liebgott can get all kissy and cuddly around every one but we cant?" Diana protested.

"Captain Winters is a commanding officer of Easy company." Strayer reminded her.

"So Estee being 2nd Lieutenant means nothin? Or what about Maci and Lieutenant Speirs." Diana asked. Winters nudged her slightly to keep her from saying more.

"They aren't Captains." Strayer simply replied and started to walk away.

"I'm still goin to kiss him when ever I want." Diana said to Strayers turned back. The man seemed to give up his fight with her. His shoulders slumped forward a bit, he shook his head, and he kept walking.

Diana looked up at Winters and smiled. "Now where were we?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Liz smiled at the man that sat down next to her. She leaned over and lightly placed her head on his shoulder. "Wanna do me a favor?"

Luz looked down at her with a quizzical eye. "Depends on the favor."

"Bum me a smoke?" Liz said with her sweetest smile.

Luz smirked and handed the cigarette he had behind his ear to her. "But if you need a lighter your shit out of luck."

Liz sat up and pouted a bit. "But Luz... I love you."

Luz chuckled a bit and took out his lighter. He lit his cigarette then put the lighter back in his pocket.

Liz glared him down. "Don't make me strip search you Luz. I'm a nurse, I know how."

Luz smirked and leaned back in his seat. "Be my guest sweet heart."

From Across from them Liz heard the sound of a zippo. She turned to see Toye holding it out to her. She lit her cigarette and smiled.

"Maybe I should go cuddle up with Toye." Liz said sending a playful wink his way. "He seems to love me more any way."

She started to stand but Luz pulled her back next to him. "Are you crazy, we're in a moving truck. What would Estee do to me if I injure her medic?"

Liz shrugged. "Give you a cookie?"


	51. Chapter 51

**So this Liz! Figured I'd help write a bit but don't get used to it lol I'm only doin it cause I love this story and there is no way **

Maci sat outside of the house she and the other girls were staying at. She was hoping to see him. She hadn't even seen a glimpse of him since, well it was a long time. Sighing heavily she stood and looked one more time around at all the soldiers. He was still no where to be seen. She slowly turned and headed inside. She paused for a second when she thought she heard some one clear their throat. But no it couldn't have been. Her imagination was getting the better of her.

"If you don't turn around there is no point in me staying." He said with a slight smirk on his handsome face. Maci turned slightly and looked at him over her shoulder. She then turned back to face the doorway.

"Do you need an invitation?" She asked. "Or are you going to come in?"

Speirs stood their a second longer then walked up behind her. He wrapped her arms around her slender waist and brought hr to him. He kissed her neck tenderly.

"Have you been behaving?" Speirs asked in a husky voice. "Other than staying the night with Bull?"

Maci smirked to herself. He never missed a thing when it came to her.

"That was the worst night." Maci admitted more to herself than to him. "Sleeping in a hay pile, not knowing if I'd be woken in the middle of the night by German gun fire or be found in the morning by our people."

Speirs held her closer to him. Knowing that she had been scared. And he hadn't been there to protect her.

"Maybe you should transfer to Dog." Speirs suggested. "I can protect you more."

Maci laughed and turned in his arms. "You know I can't do that. I can't leave my friends. And Bull took care of me. We are needed in this company more than they know. They need us girls."

Speirs smiled down at her. "Your right. The men of Easy look after you girls more than they do themselves. But I still don't like being separated for as long as we were."

Mac lightly kissed his lips. "Get used to it. We are in a war you know."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Liebgott rolled his eyes as he came out of the girls' sleeping quarters. Once again his girlfriend was missing. It seemed like every time he turned his back she disappeared. Her friend weren't helping his growing annoyance one bit. They always told him the same thing. "I thought she was with you." "She's a grown woman Joe, let her be for once." or the one thing he hated hear the most. "Go find Roe. he'll know."

She had been spending a lot of time with the medic. His once competition was beginning to worry him. He couldn't lose her to him. Yes he was a good man. But Liebgott had been through so much to win Estee over. It was like he had been fighting two wars. And he wasn't going to lose either.

"Joseph." he heard her call his name. Such a sweet sound despite his anger with her. She walked up to him and placed her arm around his. "I heard you were looking for me." She said placing a kiss on his cheek. He blushed a bit, but kept his eyes stern.

"Where have you been?" He asked. His voice already giving away his ceased anger. "Two days I have been looking for you."

Estee smiled sweetly at him. "Doing some typing for Nixon. He was gettin behind a bit."

Liebgott almost sighed in relief. She hadn't been with the medic. But his annoyance grew when the medic walked up to them and he felt his girlfriend tense. It grew even more when he felt her shudder as he gently placed a blood stained hand on her face. The medic nodded and walked away. that's another added annoyance. The lack of conversion between the two the last week. They never talked any more. Yet there was some kind of communication going on. Because they always knew what the other one would say or do.

"So what was that about?" Liebgott asked looking down at his girlfriend. She jumped at his question as if forgetting he was standing there. She had been watching him leave. Once again the damn medic was grabbing her full attention. His annoyance grew once again.

"He was just making sure the swelling was gone." Estee replied. "I guess it should have gone away awhile ago. So he thought it might have been a broken bone."

Liebgott sighed heavily and Estee rolled her eyes. She knew Lieb was very jealous of Roe. She stopped walking and made Liebgott face her. She put her hands on either side of his face and looked deep into his eyes.

"Joseph Liebgott, you have nothing to be worried about." Estee told him. "Because even though you piss me off alot, I still love you."

Liebgott smirked. "Did you just tell me you loved me?"

Estee rolled her eyes and lightly kissed his lips. "Don't let that get to your head."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Diana cuddled up to Winters and smiled up at him. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her. He lightly kissed her neck and she giggled at his touch.

"What are your plans for after the war?" Winters asked. Diana brought the blanket up closer to her and shrugged.

"Who knows. Find a good man. Have babies." Diana said. When Winters didn't reply she laughed lightly and turned into him. "I'm joking. I'll be with you. Where ever you go. That's where I'll be."

Winters kissed her and brought himself on top of her. "Good answer."

Diana brought him closer to him and the were interrupted by a knock on the door. Diana sighed and quickly grabbed her clothes. Winters on the other hand just put his pants back on. He then answered the door.

"Sorry to interrupt. But we're movin out." Nixon said with a knowing smirk on his face. He then looked over Winters's shoulder knowing Diana was some where in the room. "Smith, I'll give you the ok to tell Olive."

"Thanks Nix." Diana said coming to the door. She gave Winters a quick kiss then turned to Nixon. "That will just make her day."

Nixon smiled at her and tossed her a bottle. "That should cheer her up."

Diana nodded and walked away. Winters watched her go with a smirk on his face.

"Damn Dick, I already know you slept with her." Nixon teased. "You don't have to stare at her like that."

Winters glared at his friend. "I'll be out soon Nix. Go ahead and get the others ready."

Winters shut the door and Nixon chuckled to himself. He loved messing with the two of them. First because they still acted shy around each other when others were around. And second because he knew they were the only couple that would put up with his crap.

Diana walked up to Liebgott and Estee. They were sitting on the steps Estee sitting between Liebgott's legs. She walked up to Estee and tossed her the bottle.

"What's this?" She asked holding it up.

"Peace offering from Nix." Diana replied.

"Why is he sending her a peace offering?" Lieb asked confused.

Estee sighed heavily. "Cause we're moving out again."

Liebgott sighed heavily. "Well this will be a joy. Better start packing."

Diana smirked down at Estee. "Five cigarettes say's she's already packed."

Estee smirked back. "Over heard Grandpa say we were moving out soon. So I packed two days ago."

Liebgott chuckled. "Maybe a heads up would be nice next time."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead then went to get packed. Diana smirked as she watched her friend. She was watching her boyfriend walk away with a slight tilt of the head and a smirk on her lips.

When Liebgott was out of sight Estee sighed heavily and turned to Diana. "Mind telling the other girls? I have a few things I need to do before we leave."

Diana rolled her eyes and nodded. She knew the girl was most likely running off to see Roe. That's where she always ran off too. Estee nodded and walked away. In the opposite direction Liebgott had gone. When she reached the med station she took a deep breath and walked in.

"How's he doing Doc?" Estee asked walking up to Roe and another medic as they stood over a man, changing a bandage.

"He's well enough to move out." Roe replied. "But the other on doesn't look to good."

Estee sighed and walked up to a bed across from where Roe and the other medic were. She sat down and took the man's hand in her own. The man groaned at her touch and slightly moved his head to look at her. He smirked when he saw her and closed his eyes once more.

"You don't have to come see me every day Estee." Rod said with a heavy sigh. "They'll be sending me home soon."

Estee smirked and shook her head at him even though he couldn't see her. "Who say's I'm here to see you? My cousin is across the room from you with a whole in his leg."

She smiled sadly at him and took a deep breath. "Rod if you don't eat, you wont be strong enough to be moved."

Rod chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about me Es. Your medic has taken good care of me and Clay. We'll both be home soon. We'll write you. Unlike Jeffy Pooh."

Estee smirked in response. He opened one eye and looked at her. "I should have known you were smirking. You know if my eyes are closed I can't see you right."

Estee rolled her eyes. "Yes Rod, I'm aware of that. And I'll be looking for your letters."

Estee stood and went to visit Clay. He and Rod had taken enemy fire while on patrol. Travis was also with them. But he made it with only a slight scratch on his arm.

She smiled down at him. "Stay safe on the way home."

Clay smirked back at her. "I'm not going home. There sending me to a hospital to get healed then I'm comin right back. Unlike Jeff. Little pussy."

Estee rolled her eyes. "You just make sure you recover."

Clay nodded. "I'll be fine."

Roe grabbed her arm and Estee said goodbye to Clay then followed Roe outside. "What are you going to tell Diana and Maci when they figure out their ex fiancées are gone?"

Estee sighed heavily. "They haven't found out yet. I'm sure they think Speirs is keeping them away from us."

Roe shook his head. "Eventually they will figure it out that they are gone. Then what are you going to say?"

Estee rolled her eyes. "That I kept it from them for their own safety."

"And what happens when they find out you lied?" Roe asked trying his best not to raise his voice at her and failing miserably. "I've seen how you girls take being lied too. This could break you girls."

Estee couldn't believe what he was saying. Roe had never believed what she did was wrong. Or at least he never told her about it. "When did you start second guessing me?"

Roe rolled his eyes. "I'm not second guessing you. I'm trying to make you think of the out come. Maci and Diana were in a relationship with these men."

"And Clay is my cousin!" Estee demanded. "You think this is easy on me? Seeing my cousin, who I'm very close with I may add, laying in a hospital bed with a whole in his leg? Or my cousin's best friend laying next to him with legs almost burnt to a crisp. This isn't easy for me to hide Eugene. So maybe next time you second guess my actions, maybe you should remember I never do something without second guessing it myself!"

Estee started to walk away but Roe grabbed her arm. She pulled away from her but Roe grabbed her arm again. "I'm not second guessing you Estee. I'm worried about you. And don't think I haven't noticed how hard this has been on you. To tell you the truth, Speirs told me not to tell you at all."

Estee looked at him in surprise. But before she could answer she heard some one call her name. She turned to see Liebgott standing across the street with Luz. Liebgott came over and took Estee's arm out of Roe's grasp and put her behind him.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Liebgott demanded. All the annoyance he had before turned to rage as he looked at the medic.

"Nothing Joseph." Estee said moving back in front of him. "If you must know, I'm so fucking pissed off at Roe right now, that I'm about to step aside and let you beat him to death. But we need a good medic, and I need to have a word with Lieutenant Speirs."

"And because we don't need you kicked out of the army." Luz said grabbing Liebgott and leading him away.

Estee walked away and as she walked to the house she was staying in she met Speirs in the street. She walked up to him and put her hands on her hips. "We need to talk."

Speirs looked down at her but said nothing. So Estee spoke first. "Why were you going to keep Clay and Rod's injuries from me? Clay's my cousin. Out of all the girls not to tell. Why would you keep that from me?"

Speirs looked at her with no emotion in his face what so ever. "Why would I? They aren't your men. They are Dog men."

"He's my cousin!" Estee demanded.

Speirs leaned into her as if the streets were crowded and he didn't want any one else to hear. "Why haven't you told Maci or Diana?"

Estee opened her mouth to explain her reasons but fell silent. She wanted their minds on the war. Not worried about their exs.

"Exactly." Speirs replied as if he had read her mind. "Like you, I had my reasons. Know tell me this? Are you going to be able to fight this war with a clear mind. Or will it be back in Iowa worrying about your cousin?"

Speirs walked away and Estee bowed her head in shame. Speirs was right. Since she found out Clay had been injured, her mind had been back in Iowa. But she wasn't worried over Clay. She was worried about her parents. Was her dad keeping up with all the farm work as his farm hands were off fighting this war. Was her mother able to go on with the house work knowing her only child was playing war hero. She was worried about her other friends back home. Did some of the men join the war as well? Did they even realize she was gone? She was even worried about her dog Daisy. Was she still going to be there when she returned. For the first time since she joined Easy company Estee was realizing what kind of a toll she must be putting her loved ones through. She had to return home safely. No more risking her neck. No more heroics. She had to return. Return for her family.


End file.
